Many ways to say I love You
by B.Kitsune
Summary: A collection of Oneshots from Kidgeapalooza 2019
1. Day One: Fickle

**Fickle**

* * *

_Universe: **Canon**_

* * *

Pidge was used to finding the right answer to all her problems with the use of logic to her benefit.

When she was a little girl, having friends was something that always was difficult from her, she wasn't good at reading the environment and her sharp tongue inherited from her mother didn't help any moment. So, they always turned their backs on her when Pidge tried to be a little more sociable. One day, bored with jokes and bad treatment, she decided that it wasn't for her. Having her family and Bae Bae to keep her company was enough, building walls towards the rest of the world.

When she began to grow up, she didn't feel comfortable with the new curvature of her body, her dresses accentuated her waist and Pidge felt strangely uncomfortable with the use of a bra, so she decided to use jackets twice her size and cover her growth. Nobody noticed the difference; their development was slow anyway.

This was how all her problems were easily dismissed or, if it was possible, left aside. And if this weren't the case, Pidge took the reins of the situation without considering the consequences. It was like this when she infiltrated a government property, passed herself off as a boy and ended up in a lion of 10,000 years old alien technology.

Even then after all the catastrophes in recent months, she felt calm, everything was solvable with a few minutes of thorough analysis. And entering Voltron had helped her to generate flexibility that on earth she hadn't achieved through the traditional ways, Pidge was stubborn after all. And being right almost always worked in her favor.

But at that moment, while working in the green lion's hangar isolated from others coding the recent files of the Galra fleet, even for months of studying the situation carefully within all the possible variables, she couldn't find the correct answer to the **fickle** attitude of Keith Kogane.

When she met him in the rescue of Shiro in a turn of coincident events, Pidge immediately recognized the bad character made a person. Place she thought that she had naively earned it.

If Pidge had trouble relating to the rest and isolating himself from the world at the slightest problem, Keith far surpassed her. Many times, she saw herself recriminating him for attitudes that even to her seemed extremist, seeing the irony of who came to the comment. However, they understood each other quite well without talking too much, like Lance and Hunk, Pidge could understand where his bad temper often came from and did her best to help him overcome it.

There were situations that even Shiro had sent directly to talk to Keith as soon as there was friction in the team. And she was proud to have a unique space with her arm mate in which none of the other members, including Shiro, was welcome.

Or so she thought.

''Pidge, there you are!'' Allura entered the hangar with an enviable spirit, Pidge didn't even look up. ''Coran and I have scheduled training for all the paladins today, I need you to be in the training room in half varga.''

''I'm busy here.''

''But it's-''

''This is also important.'' Pidge interrupted her before she insisted.

''All right. I will not try to convince you.'' Allura returned to the exit, leaving Pidge somewhat confused by her complacent attitude. ''In ten ticks, I will deactivate the electricity of the hangar, I hope you aren't afraid of the darkness.''

''Are you serious?'' But when she looked up, only saw the determination on her face, the panic growing inside her when saw her count in reverse. ''Ok, ok, I'm going to get dressed, don't lock me in here!''

''I'm glad you understand!'' Allura patted her back once she ran to the door, closing the hangar until the end of the training. Pidge groaned disappointedly. ''Part of the paladins' job is to keep a constant training of physical activity and strengthening of the link even if they aren't in battle, to keep the body in shape. I expected no less from the green lion's paladin.''

''You threatened me.''

She objected dryly, but Allura ignored her when they both walked inside the castle.

She least wanted was to participate in the castle exercises, much less deal with Keith in the process.

During the last weeks, his attitude had changed strangely towards her, leaving her completely conflicted. It wasn't as if Keith had the same attitude every day, but Pidge had felt strangely uncomfortable with him.

He could converse peacefully with her during breakfast, annoy Lance together, help her with updates on the red lion, and discuss her interests as if they had been close friends for a long time in her room, in a unique and unparalleled closeness in which even she felt his breathing close enough to hit her in the face, often feeling that her heart would come out at any moment. The next day, she could be lucky if he greeted her or looked at her in the corridors. Many times in that order, other times he could spend days when he didn't even address a single word.

Sometimes Keith seemed really worried about her health during the training sessions, coming to give her deep hugs when nobody else looked them, she felt protected and taken care of by those moments where only the two existed. And other days, he could leave her alone to the point of being shot because of him.

There were moments when he stopped her in the corridors to try to say something important, but he only kept his mouth open and returned as quickly as he arrived. Then he commented that he only needed help on anything and had already solved it without problems.

Lately, she didn't understand what he wanted, sometimes he seemed to adore her, and at the second was a complete stranger. When she faced it, it didn't work at all, since he left her alone, alluding that she was only imagining things.

So Pidge decided that he simply had to ignore it.

''Pidge, you finally came!'' She approached Shiro quickly when he greeted her, being the last to appear. ''Now that we're all ready, can start this training.''

'' What will it be this time?'' Lance asked interested while stretching. ''A 2vs3? Race of lions? Battle of gunfire? Or will we have to sit in a circle and tell our secrets?''

''Actually, it's a shooting battle.'' Everyone looked at Shiro surprised at the simplicity of the training.

''How boring''. Pidge commented loudly. Taking a light laugh at the black paladin.

''Oh believe me Pidge, you'll enjoy it.''

* * *

The exercise was simple with rules similar to a traditional terrestrial MOBA, defeating the central points by going to any of the five roads, in which at the end of this, they would take control of the central command. They could recharge, change and stop whenever they wanted as long as they didn't shoot at themselves. Only, this time, it was the four versus Shiro, in a simulation with night vision, without special binoculars, and they were at a clear disadvantage.

The worst thing was that they had been classified by armament pairs, so Pidge was obliged to deal with Keith throughout the training.

As soon as they found one of the points, they shot it quickly to deactivate it.

''I haven't listened to Hunk for several minutes.'' Keith approached her side to avoid being attacked by the attack bots. But Pidge just grunted unguarded. ''Do you think they will be fine on the other side?''

''I don't know.'' He could see the bewilderment on her face when it was illuminated by a slight explosion.

''Are you angry?''

''No!''

Before being shot, Pidge pushed him behind some boxes they used as shields during the simulation. The noise suggested a group of more than five bots around them. For those who covered their backs to shoot them before being injured and eliminated.

They advanced for many minutes as they evaded and eliminated, but Pidge stumbled over an object and Keith quickly took it to place it on his shoulder, beginning to run to lose sight of them.

With the last reload of his weapon, he was able to annihilate the last one before being caught, feeling the overload on his body. Pidge was complaining about the pain in her foot, surely she had folded it as soon as she fell. Both couldn't follow the path, nor did they have ammunition to defend themselves, it was a matter of time for them to lose against the system.

Keith approached her to lightly touch her damaged foot.

''Are you okay?''

''Yeah ... '' It was barely a whisper. Keith sat beside her when he listened to the gunfire around him. And without avoiding it, he asked.

''Hey ... Is there something I did that bothered you?''

''What?'' Pidge was confused with his question, so Keith preferred to explain himself correctly.

''We were pretty good in the last time, and the next day, you started avoiding me like I had the plague. I don't want you to feel obligated to tell me something you don't want, but, I was happy, you know? You were the first friend I've had after Shiro, and I would feel bad knowing that maybe I did something that bothered you.''

''I thought I had done something to annoy you, Keith.'' Keith turned his head off, listening to her. ''Sometimes you talked to me, and the next second you started to ignore me, then you were days without talking to me and from one moment to another you acted as if nothing happens-

Pidge didn't calculate the exact moment when it happened, but from one second to the next she was strongly pressed to the wall, lips pressing on her and the light shots of the simulation around them as the only memory of reality.

It wasn't exactly sweet or soft, he savored her with fury, with a need incarnate of his own primitive desire. Pidge didn't know how to react, she wanted to take him away for mere instinct to be attacked so wildly, but it was that same feeling that was taking him to take the lapels of his uniform and push him closer to her, causing her hips hit each other.

It was the first time she was kissed by someone. It was the first time she felt a fire rising beneath her stomach as soon as his lips parted to give way to her tongue, tasting her painfully. Keith was relentless, demanding, leaving her with no air and caressing every contour inside her mouth. His hands trembled as approached her waist, letting Pidge know that all the strength he used before was the product of recent nerves.

Was being his first time too?

She could push him away, accept him and answer the kiss, do all that or just get carried away for the moment. But at any moment the illumination was turned on in lights of medium intensity giving when the simulation finished. Pidge and Keith walked away fearfully as if they had been aware of what had happened at that moment, and without another word, got up to go to the exit.

Pidge leaned on Keith's shoulder because of her ankle. There, Shiro, Coran, and Allura waited for them with a big smile.

''Congratulations, you two were closest to the victory, Lance and Hunk are still looking for the exit.'' Allura replied with happiness, both nodded defeated.

''Are you hurt Pidge?'' Shiro asked worriedly.

''I just bent my ankle during training.''

''At least it's not something serious, you have to be careful next time. Keith, can you take her to the infirmary?''

''Oh, yeah.''

They both went to the exit as soon as they heard the screams of Lance rumble on the walls about the difficulty of the exercise. When they walked a couple of meters away from the training room. Pidge approached Keith's face gently, to brush his lips in a delicate movement. Keith looked embarrassed.

''I'm sorry I lost control there, if you don't want to continue, I'll understand ...''

''Kiss me, Keith.'' She cut him, and Keith smiled relieved at his response, kissing her, over and over again being careful not to move on to take his injured foot.

''I wanted to do this for so long.''

''Is that why you were being so strange?'' Pidge could see the shame build up Keith's face with force, nodding nervously. ''Oh my god, you're so emo.''

''And you're very shorty, c' mere.''

Pidge laughed sarcastically as Keith took her into his arms to address the infirmary. Both could have an aggressive passive relationship on the surface, but deep down, they expected that new discovery in the simulation room to change things a bit between them.

* * *

_I'm so excited, m__y month of terror begins!_

_Continue in Day 2: **Diligence. **_


	2. Day Two: Diligence

**Diligence**

* * *

_Universe: **Canon**_

* * *

It had been a long night for Keith in the training room, his legs weighed as he walked to the showers to get rid of somehow, the bad taste in his mouth that he had been having several months ago.

They hadn't heard from Lotor for a long time, which left him a little anxious that he was planning somewhere in the galaxy. Fighting against Zarcon had been simple in part, everyone knew what their targets were and knew where to attack at their weak points to defeat him. With Lotor, it was a mystery.

He grunted defeated as he let his knife, watching it for a moment and rest it on the table to undress. He hadn't heard from Kolivan in the last week either. Not that it would really bother him, Kolivan recognized his strengths and had been really interested in Keith helping him in the last missions with the blades, so he just needed a little patience to feel useful again in this war.

Before removing his jacket, he could see a basket full of clothes where the green color predominated, noticing at the end that one of the showers was heard activated in the interior area. Keith frowned in bewilderment, it was too late for someone to be awake in the castle, even for Pidge.

Had she been having some complications with the latest ship updates?

''Pidge, do you have much to finish?'' He shouted from the other side to alert his partner that he was there, without receiving any response. Maybe the water didn't allow her to hear him from outside the room. ''Pidge!''

Again nothing. Surely, she had gone to the showers in the far corner, Keith knew well that it was very difficult to hear something from outside in that place. So, the tactic changed to a word that would surely make her react.

''Hey, Shorty! Get out now!''

Keith smiled playfully as soon as he said it out loud. He knew that Pidge wasn't really happy when he bothered her with his height, but it was the easiest thing for him to get an immediate response, he was completely dirty with the perspiration of the training and didn't want to wait forever her thirty-minute showers.

Keith huffed tiredly when he realized she wasn't going to answer.

''Pidge, I need to bathe, could you hurry, please? Or at least answer that you hear me?''

The silence began to worry him, only the water of the shower could be heard to run without any indication that someone was inside. Maybe she had left leaving her clothes in the basket? He dismissed that possibility immediately, she wasn't a very open person to her personal space, even with Shiro and he used to have a pretty clear boundary and seeing between the pants part of her underwear gave him to understand that she was still inside.

Shame went around Keith's face when he thought about going in to see if everything was fine. Part of him was worried that she wouldn't answer his calls, but if it had only been an oversight on his part, it wasn't uncommon in Pidge, and Keith wouldn't leave the room without some bruising and the hatred of his current left arm for several days before his decision to interrupt her midnight bath.

While the minutes passed waiting for the door to open at some point, the restlessness increased inside. He could earn her hatred for the whole month if it was what she wanted, but he needed to know if she was okay. It wasn't normal for Pidge to be silent for long.

He entered with his arm over his eyes, in case he turned around and everything was in order and it had only been an oversight of his partner, Pidge wouldn't think that he was spying on her in the first instance. Of none of his teammates, even if Lance was sometimes a bit daring with his games. When the steam from the shower came out through the doors, Keith insisted.

''Pidge, I've been calling you for many minutes, are you okay?'' He waited for some negative reaction on his part before the intrusion of his privacy, but again there was only silence. ''Pidge?''

When he lowered his arm at the thought that the girl wasn't in the shower, the anguish hit him hard when he saw a body often unconscious on the tiles of the shower, and a trail of blood near her head slipped over the drain.

Keith ran to her leaving aside any trace of shame, replaced by worry and fright.

''Oh quiznak!''

* * *

''It's just a fever.'' Lance had placed a wet cloth on her forehead once he had discovered the cause of her fainting, causing a sigh of relief from all the members of the room. Keith, however, was still worried.

''Are you sure? And what if the blow to the head caused some trauma? You have to take it to the medical bay chamber as a precaution.''

''Keith, calm down.'' Shiro supported his arm on his shoulder to stop him. ''Coran and I already reviewed the blow on her head, it was only a shallow cut surely when she fell unconscious. No need to worry.''

He turned his gaze to his mate, who made it difficult to breathe notoriously while being caressed by Lance to calm her discomfort, probably being a habit inherited by the care of his nephews. He nodded after a few seconds; it wasn't the first time someone got sick in the castle anyway.

But to see her so frail and weak, moaning in an unconscious state didn't give him heart any peace.

''I don't understand, what is it that makes this human fever? Pidge looks too agitated to be something so simple.'' Allura approached to touch the contour of her cheek, worried about her condition. Lance got up from the bed to give her space, smiling kindly.

''It is a defense mechanism of the human body, it increases its temperature to attack a possible virus, but that generates a lot of discomfort. Pidge has been somewhat agitated since she has had more information about her brother, she probably tried harder and ended up sick.''

''Oh, I understand, it's like klamüirl in a state of hibernation.'' Everyone nodded when they heard Coran, not understanding much what he was trying to say.

''Well, we'd better let her rest if we want her to recover soon, everyone goes back to their rooms.'' Shiro directed them to the exit with his hand so that they left quickly, being stopped by Lance.

''Wouldn't it be better if someone stayed with her? She still has too much fever and may suffer some nosebleed while sleeping.''

''Don't worry, I'll stay with her.''

Lance nodded, somewhat unsure of Pidge's condition, but Shiro was the best choice for her care, so made his way to his room as soon as Shiro closed the door. He stopped on the road when he saw that Keith wasn't moving, staring at Pidge's door, as if he could see through it.

He approached carefully, trying not to scare him.

''Hey mullet, it's everything all right?''

''Can she suffer a nosebleed?'' The fear in Keith's voice didn't go unnoticed. Lance just smiled sympathetically.

''Only if the fever keeps rising, but if Shiro is taking care of her, she'll probably be better tomorrow before breakfast.'' Keith folded his arms doubtfully at his words.

''When I found her ... I had already had a good time outside the showers waiting for her to respond. Maybe if I had been faster in realizing that something was wrong ...''

''Hey, hey. Where does that worry come from suddenly? Come on my man, it's Pidge! What could happen to her?'' Lance tried to cheer him up as soon as he saw where Keith's thoughts were going. He was trying to blame himself for not helping her before she lost consciousness. ''Maybe seeing her faint on the floor surprised you a little, I would have been in shock considering that she wasn't wearing anything when you took her out of the showers ...''

Lance looked at him out of the corner of his eye, seeing how Keith's face reddened slightly, Lance laughed internally to relax him, at least he had been considerate enough to put a towel on her before running to the control room with the poor girl in his arms.

Besides, he understood in part that Keith's concern wasn't just about having his sick partner. It was the castle's worst kept secret that both Keith and Pidge had been having a secret relationship in the first few months they had known each other, but that for some reason, they broke up when Shiro disappeared and Keith took over the black lion.

Now, seeing him with so much **diligence** about her condition made Lance feel that part of those feelings had only been buried by responsibilities. He could understand that.

''Nothing is going happen to her Keith; you only have to take care of her for a couple of days and see that she doesn't go back to overstressing herself. Sometimes she is usually excessively stubborn. Like you.''

''I think she has already beaten me.'' Both smiled more calmly than minutes ago. They were worried about their younger partner, and they could understand that it affected them. Lance circled his shoulders with his arm to guide him to their rooms. ''You're right, she'll be fine in the morning.''

''That's my buddy.'' While the environment went to one more relieved. Lance asked. ''Do you think when she knows you saw her naked, she could see you in the face?''

''Lance!''

* * *

Her chest burned painfully when she tried to breathe great puffs of air through her mouth, her nose was constipated, which generated an extra discomfort in her entire trembling body. Slowly, the light made its way through her eyes, blinding her momentarily. The last thing she remembered, was the water running on her body, to remove the discomfort she was suffering for many days ago, but before turning off the tap everything darkened around her, and she felt a strong blow to her head that had made her lose consciousness almost immediately.

Now, Pidge was in her room, with the green pajamas and a cloth around her forehead surely to lower the temperature of her body. It felt good about her skin, although it had already warmed slightly.

With difficulty, she tried to stand up and reach the glass of water half empty in the table, to realize that by her side of the bed, Keith was sitting, sleeping soundly.

Pidge was in shock for a few moments before taking the glass in need, her throat felt dry. After a swallow, she left it in the place and looked back at her sleepy leader.

It was so unusual to see him sitting next to her what for a moment she thought that the fever was making her delirious.

It isn't as if she had a bad relationship with Keith, much of the time could be coordinated with him almost without verbal language, and cause of certain intimate encounters between them before the disappearance of Shiro had formed a strange relationship of dancing around the other without anything formal.

When Keith took command of the black lion, all that they got ended at a moment and they did prefer don't talk about it. Thanks to that Pidge could bet that her closest relationship on the ship was with Shiro, or Hunk at least. Even Lance sometimes came to show some kindness to her when he wasn't busy acting like a jerk.

Keith was simply distant since he became the leader of Voltron and subsequently performed missions with BOM. They almost didn't talk while they had free time in the castle. She didn't take it personally, basically, it was the same as the entire crew. Except with Shiro ...

Now she could understand his care a little.

She watched when Keith jumped on the chair to awaken reluctantly, Pidge waited a few seconds with a smile on her lips when he stretched lazily. In moments like this, the Galra nature in his veins came to light, acting like a real domestic cat.

Keith smiled when he saw her straight on her bed, without excessive sweating and nightly fears. Pidge finally looks healthier.

''Good morning, Kitty rose.''

''Hey ...'' Keith made a face at the nickname she had given him since they found the red lion, taking the cloth he found on her lap to wet it again. ''Do you feel better?''

''Much better, thanks to you.''

''That is great. Hungry?''

''Not really, I'm just kind thirsty. My mouth feels dry yet.''

''Okay, I'll go get you some water.''

''You?'' Pidge commented funny. ''You don't have to do. How much time are you taking care of me?''

''Since ... That you fainted? Why?'' She looked surprised, didn't expect Keith was really confused by his words. ''Is it so strange that I worry about my partners?'' His voice had sounded more defensive than Pidge would have liked, had pissed him off a bit without meaning to.

''I didn't mean it, it's just strange that you worry about me now. You know?'' Pidge said honestly, avoiding generating a misunderstanding, the last thing she needed after waking up was an unnecessary discussion. ''You can tell Hunk or Lance to help me a little, you don't need to follow the orders from Shiro. I'm awake now.''

''Shiro didn't give me the order to take care of you, Pidge. I've done it voluntarily since I found you in the shower.''

The words were stuck in Pidge's mouth after that statement, which surely Keith didn't want to say aloud either since the red color on his cheeks could easily rival her own, at least Pidge could excuse herself that she still had some fever.

Keith had found her, naked, in the showers.

Keith had seen her.

A sharp pang came to her head as thoughts began to overwhelm her, worrying Keith and slightly pulling them out of the embarrassing situation. She still felt sick, so, with a wave of Keith's hand, she lay back on her bed again.

''You better keep resting, I'll tell Lance to come to take care of you so you feel more comfortable.''

She was silent for a few seconds, trying to resist growing pain in her body. Although she felt better, she was still sick. She looked at Keith again when he placed the cloth on her forehead, much colder before removing it.

''Thank you ... '' She whispered, with a weak smile on her lips, Keith mimicked the gesture. ''You know, for everything.''

''You don't need to thank me. And for your information, I really care for you Pidge, you're part of my family.''

Pidge snuggled sweetly into Keith's palm as a gesture of thanks, his touch felt good on her warm skin. And his words had touched her inside, for a long time she hadn't seen Keith's tender side. After a few seconds in comfortable silence, he spoke.

''Don't ever demand in that way again, I know you're worried about your brother, but you worried all of us when I found you unconscious.''

''How much time has passed?''

''About two days.'' Pidge moaned loudly, had lost two days of research. Keith perhaps guessed his thoughts when he laughed at her reaction. ''I'll go find you something to eat.'' She nodded softly, but before Keith closed the door, she caught his attention.

''Come back with more water, I'm still not fine, you know? I might need you to keep watching me.''

Pidge didn't know if seeing him laughing while he closed the door or the slight flush in his ears had made her feel, strangely, much better health.

Or maybe, it had been the thought that he would take care of her again.

* * *

_Continue in Day 9: **Stripped.**_


	3. Day Three: Budding

**Budding**

* * *

_Universe:** Garrison!AU**_

* * *

The drops hit the asphalt with fury, wetting her boots on the surface when she walked with pause through the streets of the city, thanked internally that her mother insisted put them on before leaving in the morning to go to school, now they kept it adequately isolated from moisture. At least, having her feet dry while her body was soaking wet from the rain was a good thing, she thought.

It had been raining all week and it didn't seem to have any intention of stopping soon. Not at least while Katie was walking home, with her notebooks soaked in the backpack, her face wet, her hair a waste of how much it cost to fix it in the morning. And especially, with a pain in the heart that made her eyes sting in frustration.

She wasn't going to cry.

It is what had said herself before leaving school, after finding the umbrella that her father had given her completely shattered in the entrance, while distant laughter was heard around. But at that moment, where she was completely alone and destroyed, the vulnerability became palpable.

At least the water that ran down her face made the tears not be noticed.

Katie was so tired that they messed with her for being, practically who she was. She had never found a valid reason why they bothered her so much that she barely related to her classmates. And it couldn't end worse when her father told her that he couldn't pick her up because of an emergency at work, by half-telling what happened with her umbrella, and Matt was out of town to come and comfort her later.

Katie kicked a stone in his path and sucked hard, stopping her tears in the process.

Damn nature, I'd be lucky if she got sick with pneumonia that night, so at least she wouldn't have to go to class.

''Pidge?''

Katie listened from the side of the street, stopping her abruptly. When she looked up, she could see a familiar face that wouldn't expect to see so soon. She frowned when he came closer, covering it with a black umbrella, in which its interior had patches of colors that resembled the constellations. Katie's heart contracted with grief. It was the same design that her father had given to her.

''I already told you before, I don't like you call me like that, Keith.''

''Sorry.'' He answered dryly, without taking care of her annoyance. ''What are you doing here so late? You're soaked.''

''No shit, Sherlock.''

''You always have to be so nasty?'' Keith approached her, intimidating. Katie just looked away. ''Have I ever done anything to you?''

''Right now.''

''What did I do to make you behave like an asshole?''

''You're being intrusive, and I don't need you to cover me with that stupid umbrella!'' Katie hit it with her hand to get rid of her, scaring Keith for a moment.

''Be careful, it's a gift from my mother!''

''I don't care!''

''You fucking gremlin ...'' His fists pressed hard on the handle of his umbrella, biting his lip frustrated. ''Fine, go home alone! It's not like I have to put up with you when Shiro is not with you!''

Katie turned on her heels and walked with a hurried step toward her home, without looking back, where she had left Keith grumbling alone in the rain. It wasn't necessary anyway; she knew he wouldn't go on her quest after being rude with his gesture of help.

However, that wouldn't prevent guilt from growing inside her having rewarded her frustration with someone who didn't deserve it, he had no moral obligation to help her.

Keith wasn't her friend, it was just, coincidentally, the person who was near Shiro at opportune moments when she visited him in Garrison while waiting for her father. And who was accompanying him when her mother invited Shiro to dinner to celebrate some news.

Whenever she saw Shiro, Keith was by his side, accompanying him or conversing with Matt in his absence when he was busy, who seemed to have enough confidence to talk to him about anything.

Katie, for her part, didn't address him unless it was necessary, they had a difference of three years and there seemed to be no common ground between them when they were alone. So simply, they were accompanied in silence.

Katie had met him a couple of months ago, after a celebration in homage to the latest technological advances in Garrison with the help of the Daibazaal empire. Shiro, his personal hero and best friend of his brother had presented him as one of the most promising pilots in recent generations.

But as quickly as they exchanged glances and a slight handshake, they had realized how different they were.

Keith loved the danger of training ships, caused fights inside and outside Garrison, and it was a headache for Shiro and Iverson most of the time because of their zero tolerance for frustration. When they were in the same room, Katie wasn't interested in anything that Keith was found of, and he wasn't interested in understanding Katie's scientific interests.

The only thing that seemed to have been congenial was when both had heard a comment from her father that both seemed to have an implicit competence on which of the two would give his first cardiovascular attack to Iverson for his bad behavior.

Samuel had made them laugh out loud that day, being accompanied by a clash of fists between them to have an enemy in common, after that things hadn't changed between them.

Katie didn't care too much about having anything in common with him, Keith was like all the other boys of his age she knew, except that he at least didn't bother her, cause of her intellect.

Keith simply respected her and gave her space.

A strong current of wind settled on her bones despite the thick gabardine that gave her some warmth on her soaked body. It was already getting dark and the cold became more noticeable when the minutes passed outside. Katie sighed defeated, but slightly calmer before leaving school. The walk had made her think about her attitude. She would give Keith a well-deserved apology when she visited Garrison over the weekend, and about her umbrella in case, she accidentally broke it. Even though his intentions were honest, she had behaved like a bitch.

''Katie!''

She turned in dismay as soon as she heard her name, thinking she had imagined Keith's voice in the distance. However, she saw him running in the rain completely soaked. In less than five minutes there he was, next to her, with his umbrella closed and a slight blush at the trot he was carrying before finding her.

Katie waited for the air to return to his lungs before speaking.

''I ... I'm sorry.''

''Why?'' She whispered softly. Keith looked away to the side of the street, thinking carefully about his words.

''I didn't mean to be rude to you. When I saw you in the center, I really cared to see you in the rain with nothing to cover you ... You looked lost.''

''No, it's fine. I was just upset because my umbrella had broken...''

''Seriously? You were not upset with me?'' Keith was surprised, Katie nodded.

''Not really, you didn't do anything bad either, you just found me at a bad time. So thanks ... I mean, for trying to help me a while ago.''

They both smiled in relief, laughing slightly after a few seconds at the obvious awkwardness of their conversation. It was the first time; they had an exchange of more than three words. That reality had been evidenced by not knowing what to say after a few minutes. But soon Keith, with a light pat on the asphalt with the tip of his closed umbrella, buzzed in affirmation to accept Katie's apology.

''There's no need, but next time, hit me instead of my umbrella. It's something I really appreciate, you know?'' Katie huffed funny. Moving her hip to a more relaxed position and crossing the arms.

''Sure! Don't hesitate to say where you want to hit you the next time you find me angry.''

''I'd prefer on the shoulder if it doesn't bother you, it'll be hard from you to get there.'' Katie pretended to be offended, with one hand on her chest.

''Is that a joke on my height? You're shorter than Matt!''

They both laughed vividly for a few seconds. The atmosphere between them had turned to something more comfortable and safer. Keith opened his umbrella when he saw Katie remove some of the drops on her face.

Somewhere in Keith's mind, he saw Katie's face as something curiously lovely as the water fell on her cheeks, while small strands of her hair clung around her skin. It's not like he didn't think about it before while talking to Shiro. More than once, he had seen himself lost in those big eyes full of curiosity. It hadn't taken him long to understand why Shiro liked spending time with her.

Katie was someone interesting. But hardly accessible.

He stood for a few seconds contemplating how she arranged the hair to the side of her neck when he saw her raise her face with curiosity and her eyes met his.

''What?'' Keith realized that he had been watching her for too long. He cleared his throat briefly before covering her completely with his umbrella, approaching her to share his protection, smiling timidly.

''Do you want me to accompany you home? It's already dark, and I'd worry about thinking you're walking alone in the rain.'' He saw the indecision in her eyes, but after a moment, Katie nodded with a sweet smile. Keith's heart jumped abruptly.

''Of course, why not?''

The rain began to wane when they walked down the street in the suburbs, were only a couple of blocks from Katie's house, but even so, the protection of the umbrella was something that Katie greatly appreciated. The warm lights of the posts were the only thing that illuminated the path, the colors of the trees and shrubs around them felt clear and lived because of the rain.

It was a nice walk, and some nervousness appeared in Katie system when she was aware that was having time with Keith. He had kinder than she thought, and they had exchanged a couple of jokes naturally when they got over the anger of the moment.

When she turned her gaze away, Katie had to strain a little to see Keith's face. The difference in height wasn't much compared to Shiro or Matt, but even so, Katie was too low compared to anyone.

It took a few seconds for Keith to look her straight in his eyes when he realized that Katie was watching him. There, stopping simultaneously, as if he expected her to start talking, Katie saw violet, one that could be compared to the thousands of galaxies around her beyond the infinite universe, a single color, she thought. It was the first time she had seen him even though he had been by her side countless times. Although she had never been so close to Keith as at that moment.

Katie smiled embarrassedly looking away to the sidewalk, she felt ridiculously silly at that moment.

''Your umbrella.''

''What?'' Keith asked confused when he realized she had said something, her voice had been soft, almost inaudible.

''It's beautiful, I didn't want to hit it on purpose. It's the same umbrella that my dad gave me a couple of months ago. My classmates broke it before the rain because they thought it was ridiculous.''

''Still bothering you?'' Inquired severely, Katie only made a gesture with her hand, playing down the importance of the matter.

''It's not worth worrying about that, besides ... You saved me this day, right?''

Keith could agree with that, and he didn't want to spoil the mood by arguing about her classmates, they would have another day to talk about it. Keith knew what it was like to be discriminated against by his high school classmates, he had lived it even inside the Garrison before Shiro intervened directly.

When they arrived at the Holt house, he thought it was a good time to say goodbye. But before even taking a couple of steps away, Katie took his arm.

''Thanks for ... Everything, I suppose. It was good to spend time with you.''

Again, the heat in his heart burned when he saw that sweet smile directed at him, even with the rain around him it looked lovely through his eyes. There was something in Katie that had changed that day, perhaps the first time they had talked, the comfortable time in silence, or the fact that he could see her more closely than in the past. Whatever it was, it made his pulse quicken.

''No problem, Katie.''

''Pidge.'' She corrected, walking towards the entrance of her home. ''You can tell me Pidge.''

The bubbling sensation around his stomach increased when he saw her smile for the last time and open the door to take her dog into her arms as fast as she saw him escape.

The sound of the rain began to diminish gradually as Keith headed home and Katie dried the excess water and threw her wet clothes into the basket, it would soon stop raining. And with that, unknown feelings began to **budding** in the hearts of both teenagers.

* * *

_Continue in Day 12: **Sneaky. **_


	4. Day Four: Fireworks

**Fireworks**

* * *

_Universe:** Fantasy!AU**_

* * *

''You know? Definitely green is your color.''

''Do you think?''

Pidge looked back at the mirror in front of her suspiciously, with the fabric of two kimonos around her shoulders to decide which of two choices for that night. After several hours deciding along with Shiro, that had been the only ones who had truly called her attention away from too flashy colors and extravagant designs that carried some. But at that point, she couldn't decide which of the two to use.

She wasn't good at deciding her own clothes from day to day. Many times, Pidge chose to use the first thing she found. The specialty of her work often meant that only a dress and a good suit of armor was enough to get through the day. And on special holidays, her family used to take care to dress her correctly to follow the established protocols of her maternal race.

How could she do it with a garment that wasn't even related to her culture?

But she had to do it, for Shiro. Pidge had agreed to bring something consistent to the situation, excited to Shiro as soon as she let him know she wanted to wear one of the traditional Japanese and visually comfortable outfits, to accompany him to the temple while they enjoyed what awaited them that night.

It wouldn't be fair to repent now when she had him almost all morning helping her choose a good kimono.

Damn it, even Curtis had been depressed (and somewhat jealous) as soon as Pidge got Shiro's full attention even before they got off the ship.

One of the clothes she had chosen was an Italian red with a sophisticated pattern of black sparrows around them, while a disgrace of the same color began at the beginning of the knees. Although it was stronger than the others, Shiro had considered it elegant, also, in case of encountering mud while walking through the sanctuary cause of the recent rains, the spots wouldn't be noticed as much.

The other was green, the same light green that she loved to wear in her adolescence, before meeting Shiro and her friends, when she was kept hidden under the protection of the trees and her family. The white degrades began to the middle of the torso and had lovely patterns of cherry branches stamped around it, which contrasted quite feminine.

Both were really beautiful.

When she turned around to see Shiro, she could see a slight tremor in his feet when his gaze moved towards the door, as if he were slightly nervous.

''Shiro?''

''Yes?'' He put his attention on Pidge as soon as she called his name, somewhat disoriented. ''Sorry, what did you say?''

''I didn't say anything ... Is everything all right?'' Asked worried, it wasn't normal (nor good) to see Shiro anxious about an issue, especially if he remained silent. ''You look altered.''

''It's not that ...'' Shiro stopped a few minutes to think while covering his mouth with one of his hands. After a few seconds, he sighed loudly. ''It's been many years since I've been here ... It's just, weird.''

''Do you feel okay?''

''Something like that.'' He shrugged, grieved. ''It's just ... I never expected to return to my native country, not after a war that took us so long to stop it. I have forgotten my own language a bit. It just feels weird, see all this.''

Pidge smiled in sympathy for his words when she saw Shiro's metal hand take one of the embroideries of the kimonos that were scattered around the room, with a look of nostalgia over his eyes. She could understand what he was referring to.

They had been fighting a war for many years and reestablishing the balance of magic in the world, which took, perhaps, the best years of them with them.

Returning to normality has been an odyssey for everyone. Maybe even more for Shiro, who has trained all his life as a warrior in the face of what was coming, losing his right arm.

Everyone's future would have been different if things hadn't become so dark over the years.

Allura would surely have married Lotor in different circumstances before he became corrupt and perished in the power of quintessence.

Lance would have continued to flirt with girls around him while making great fortunes with the search for unknown treasures.

Hunk and Romelle might never have met. And surely, they would have led normal lives around their villages and families.

Shiro may have inherited the title of kami as it was predestined from birth, protecting and guiding young souls from fatal fates.

And Keith ... Surely, he hadn't even known his supernatural heritage, or her.

But everything was finally over, even at the cost of many sacrifices in the process.

Like her own wings, for example.

It was a strange feeling, a sense of belonging faded by the passage of time and multiple experiences beyond comprehension. And for Shiro, it could be even worse considering that he had no family to return to the place he had called home. They had all perished before they sent him away to foreign lands to save his life.

But he had wanted to show them a habit that he remembered with longing in his childhood days, and go back to reliving his forgotten roots. For that reason, everyone had decided to accompany him to Kyoto and see the Tanabata festival, together as a family.

''We'll have a good time, isn't it?'' Pidge said, at last, Shiro smiled affirmatively after a few minutes of reflection. Rising from the ground to stand in front of her. Pidge looked at him expectantly, his kimono had opened slightly, showing part of his chest. Although Shiro didn't seem to mind.

''Yeah, everything will be fine. Although ...'' He touched her neck uncomfortably. ''I hope that Lance and Keith get to behave like adults who are, and not cause problems.''

''Well, they haven't been fighting as they did in the castle of the lions if that's what you mean. It is rather a friendly competition.''

''I wouldn't trust so much in them. Besides ... "He turned her back so Pidge could see herself in the mirror again, placing the red kimono on his shoulders and ordered it with his hands. ''Keith has been especially active in recent months as if he was demonstrating something ... Or for someone. Can you know the reason, Katie?'' The mention of her name caused a bad feeling to travel on her back, Shiro was insinuating something.

''Keith is weird, I thought you were the one who knew him better than all of us.'' She looked away nervously, without letting go of Shiro's inquisitive tone. Nor his penetrating gaze that could feel her even through her reflection.

''Speaking of which, Krolia told me that dragons usually have quite interesting rituals about the courtship of a couple.''

''Oh yeah?'' Pidge tried to look casual while Shiro approached one of the furniture to take a cloth that worked as a belt. Deciding on the black that matched her kimono. ''Like which?''

''Call attention through fighting, obviously.'' Shiro laughed lightly. She would have, too, if she weren't so nervous, remembering the last controversies Keith had been having with any male entity that was in his way. Especially, around her. ''She also said that it usually happens in later stages of adolescence. Because of course, they are very busy demonstrating how impressive their first years of life are.''

''That would explain why Keith didn't court any nymph when he was young.''

''You're all still young Pidge, you're under twenty-five.'' This time, it was her turn to laugh. Shiro sighed with regret. ''Out of games, don't think I haven't seen what you two are playing since the war ended. You can cheat the coalition, Lance or Hunk, even your parents with some care and a few charms of altering reality ... But I would like you to be truly honest with me.'' Pidge swallowed lasted for the sincerity of his words. ''Keith and you ...''

''I don't know, Shiro.'' She vomited, finally, rolling the kimono with her fingers, she felt a little nervous about the situation. Pidge didn't expect to be talking about that kind of thing with him, for Pidge, Shiro was like an older brother. ''I ... Sometimes it seems like yes, we go out, we spend time and all that. He is kind to me and always lets me go behind his back to have the feeling of flying again, but ... He always ends up going for months on a humanitarian aid mission across the continent. And he returns as if nothing had happened between us.''

''I don't understand ... You two didn't fuck when I was missing?''

''Who told you that!?'' Pidge's face achieved a furious red, similar to the folds of her kimono. Shiro snorted funny.

''Allura told me, she always knows everything.''

''Of course, she always knows everything ... Meddling Elf ...'' Shiro smiled faintly when he saw the frustration on her face. It was understandable, Allura was always very irrelevant to personal space. And the hereditary side of Colleen came to light in Pidge of being extremely reserved with her private life.

''You don't have to worry about that, although I'm a bit funny that you're doing things the other way around. You know, usually you know the person, talk about your interests, then start a relationship. And after that, you start-

''We were in a war, he had lost his only remaining family, and I had lost my wings to save him from Zarcon's attack.''

Pidge stopped for a moment, touching one of her shoulder blades subtly, where the unmistakable characteristic of her father's inheritance was supposed to be. But she knew that if she took off her clothes, there would be nothing there except for big scars that sometimes resented the cold.

She had sacrificed her identity for the greater good at a time of which Shiro's voice had sounded so loud in her head that she doesn't doubt at any time.

She hadn't blamed Shiro for ordering something so risky. If she went back to that moment, would have done it again without hesitation. Pidge would have returned to save Keith from devastating death.

''After you disappeared for months ... Keith and I were broken in different ways. We simply complement each other without thinking too much about it. We needed to keep going at all costs, looking for you in the process.''

''I see ...'' Responded Shiro reflexively. It sounded like something Keith would do.

''With respect to his attitude as adolescent emo reinvented, I don't know where it came from, honestly.''

''Don't worry about that, it's possible that it's because he has spent too much time with Lance and something ... In his genetics, it could start to take sides in his decisions, it may happen over time. You may not even be aware of it. A few years ago, he knew where he came from, who his mother was and who he really was. Give him some time, I'm sure you're important to him Katie, even long before you could imagine.''

''I hope so…''

Pidge looked up once she heard Shiro sigh contentedly for his work. The kimono had been placed on top of her clothes, but he felt a strange sense of pride as it shone on her body. The Asian females were naturally thin and without pronounced curves, so the traditional clothes fulfilled the function of not accentuating anything, but hiding and giving an elegant harmony to the female body.

For the first time in many years, she felt pretty with herself. She turned to see Shiro who was as happy as she was.

''The red will be then.''

''It's good that you say it, do you know what is another of the courtship traditions that Krolia told me?''

''Which one?''

''That the dragons add the color of their scales to their suitors as a sign of acceptance.''

* * *

Keith was somewhat anxious about that night. Rather, quite anxious, enough to keep moving while Lance gave a few touches to his hair before heading to the event that night. So much so that Lance grumbled in frustration when Keith looked up at his hand clock, completely ruining his work in a few seconds.

''You know what? I'm done with you; I don't want to continue with this if you're going to squirming all the time.''

''Sorry, Lance ...'' He answered tired, reaching before he got up and left the room. Keith looked down at the ground, saddened by his behavior. ''It's just, it's kind of hard to keep quiet tonight.''

''Is it cause of the people? Keith, nobody in this country knows us, everything will be fine. Also, there are more rare things than a fire dragon around the streets. They will not try to hunt you down.''

'What? No, it isn't that.'' Keith snorted when Lance returned to his place and again felt his hands in his hair. ''I want ... Ask Pidge to be my partner.''

''Cool! For what?'' Keith watched him confused through the mirror for his relaxed attitude to his open statement. Usually, Lance was extremely protective of Pidge, treating her almost like a younger sister. ''Will you go on a distant trip? Or are you in a kind of scientific research that requires some nymph?''

''Lance, I want to marry her, not to accompany me somewhere.''

''You what!? Who told you could do that !?''

''Oh, there it is.''

''This it's serious Keith! If it's just another one of your transient dragon things, I'm going to-''

''It is not.'' Responded determined, stopping Lance's verbiage. ''I've been thinking about it for many years, and I know it's the right thing to do. I ... I want to be with her, I'm sorry. Pidge is the only one I need on my way.''

''Wow, you're serious.''

''Of course, I'm serious, it's Pidge!'' He shouted frustrated, but Lance didn't allow him to turn to face him.

''Really? I never saw you as a romantic couple, when we were together, it seemed rather that you took care of her by Shiro's orders.''

''At first, if it was like this ... But when I started talking with her, I felt strangely understood. She is a hybrid, just like me. And when I found out who my mother was, Pidge was the one who supported me most to accept me.'' Keith smiled wistfully; it had been many years since then.

''Well in that case ...'' He took his hair again, handling it in a different way while he was taking out small ornaments through the drawers of his shelf. ''I want you to know, that, although this is all very strange for me, I love you both, and I know from Allura that you have been shooting each other since the war ended.''

''Meddling Elf ...'' Whispered with annoyance, and found it strange that the mice came to them every time they were alone. Lance tugged at his hair when he heard it, but he smiled quickly.

''Do the best you can Keith. I will be supporting you in the shadows.''

When he looked at himself in the mirror, Keith could see something curiously interesting. His hair had been collected in a simple braid, which fell on her right shoulder. He could see small rows of smaller braids coming together across the road, and silver ornaments that shone beautifully around him.

It was a flashy hairstyle, but simple in turn, that reminded him momentarily of the one used by the fairies in ascension rituals, and it looked vaguely like Matt's when they first met him.

Something of the heritage that Pidge so longed to connect with.

Keith smirked, giving Lance a big hug for the gesture and moral support. He really needed it. After that, they decided to go with Shiro to choose the ideal kimono for that night.

* * *

The night quickly fell in the foreign sky, with a magical air around it that enchanted everyone when they descended the stairs of Shiro's house. The roads were full of people who wandered from the temple and back, looking for snacks that the stores had to offer and one or another daily game for the moment.

Keith and Pidge were at a safe distance while the others came forward talking about the news they were watching. Pidge was leaning with Keith's arm at the difficulty of walking in sandals that she didn't use, and Keith was trying to do everything possible not to die of a shame since he saw her leave Shiro's room.

She wore a beautiful kimono of sparrows taking flight to the surroundings, which were lost in the sleeves, which accentuated wonderfully to her body giving her a much more elegant image, and her hair taken in a simple hairstyle with a hairpin at her side, gave to Pidge the maturity that used to be lost in its fine features most of the time.

But what caught his attention was the color so gloomily similar to his scales that she wore with pride. Wondering if maybe it had been Shiro's work since he was the only one who knew about the courtship rituals of his race.

He tried to take a deep breath as he followed the path his friends led as soon as they entered a much more agglomerated sector while attending to what Pidge used to tell him when something caught her attention.

Everything would be fine; Lance had assured him before leaving.

''Hey Shiro, why are there papers in the trees?''

Pidge took a few moments away from Keith to touch the papers that hung on the top of the bamboo at the main entrance to the temple. Giving them a pretty colorful appearance. They could see more than one person that they were hanging while away with some happiness on their faces. For what Shiro decided to explain.

''These are desires that people hang for them to come true, written in the tanzaku, the small papers they see there. Whatever you want, you hang it here, and after the festival, they are burned to reach the gods.''

''What a curious tradition.'' Coran approached while he saw other ornaments that accompany the wishes around the branches.

''Can we try?''

When Allura asked a little excited about the idea, Shiro nodded amused and guided them where they could find some tanzaku to start writing what they wanted in the bamboo. When they finished, they went to the highest part of the temple to wait for the **fireworks** that would appear in a few minutes more.

In the bustle of conversation while Hunk and Coran tasted some candy they bought on the way, Keith took Pidge's hand and asked her to follow him to a desolate part of the forest that surrounded the temple, quietly so that no one would notice at the time. She nodded curiously, holding his hand tightly, it's not as if it was the first time Keith had acted so mysteriously. Her heart beat with anticipation.

They walked many minutes in silence, observing the wonderful fauna of the place so different from their own home, and similar at the same time. The noise of the festival could still be heard from above, along with the lights that adorned the streets warmly. Their clothes gave them an air of comfort that they appreciated enough when moving around the earth.

They were far enough away until Pidge stopped to sit on a wooden chair at the end of the road. Keith approached her worriedly.

''Something happens?''

''No, it's just the sandals. I'm not handled using something like this for a long time.'' Pidge put them aside while massaging the contour of the instep. ''Still a lot to where you want to take me?''

''No, I think that's fine here.''

Keith approached her to remove the strange sock on her feet. The skin looked slightly red and somewhat swollen by the use of sandals. So, he continued to do a light massage to calm the pain of the area. Pidge complained weakly but didn't move away from his touch.

''Fairies shouldn't bring that kind of stuff on their feet.'' Keith said sympathetically, making Pidge grumble with a crooked smile.

''Well, I also have nymph blood thanks to my mother, and we wear shoes even inside the house.''

''But you're not used to this, besides ...'' He kissed one of her fingers as soon as he stopped, making her jump by surprise. Pidge was embarrassed when she felt his lips on her bare skin. ''Your kimono looks better with bare feet''

''Oh yeah?'' Pidge replied with some coquettishness in her tone of voice, taking the foot that Keith had in his hands to his chin, making him look up at her. His eyes seemed to pierce her soul. ''I can read your thoughts, Keith. You know I would look much more beautiful without the kimono.''

''Pidge ...''

Keith's tone warned her that she had lit the fire inside him, approaching her like a hunter on his prey, feeling his breath close to her lips, expectant. Pidge had a big smile on her face, she had pressed the right button.

''Why did you bring me here, away from all our friends?'' It surrounded the neck of Keith to approach it towards her in a slow movement. His lips resting on the outline of her neck. ''Are you trying to stain the precious and innocent date that Shiro organized for all of us? What a cruel dragon you are ...''

''Just me?''

He said funny, walking away from her before he couldn't think correctly. Pidge could be seen as someone completely oblivious to worldly desires, which was a complete lie. The lust of that petite nymph competed with his. He gave her a soft kiss on her lips, demonstrating all the sincere love he had for her. Pidge looked at him expectantly, reflecting the stars on her beautiful golden eyes, that red color highlighted her beauty in a way that Keith's heart beat wildly, like a teenager in full swing.

Any questions he might have before while talking with Lance had disappeared. He was completely sure that he loved that woman.

He didn't know at that moment, or in what second, they heard an explosion so strong that both turned their eyes to the sky. There they could see the fire consumed in multiple colors that painted everything in its path.

So that's what Shiro meant with the fireworks.

It was truly a wonderful image.

While Pidge was distracted watching the explosions, Keith whispered those important words in her ear. To be sure that she heard it the first time.

Pidge looked away slowly, forgetting the spectacle, then nodding frantically as she hugged him with a smile he had never seen since he met her in that war.

The heart of both couldn't feel warmer that night while watching the fireworks explode over the sky and their hearts were filled with intense love. They didn't need the tanzaku, their wishes had come true.

* * *

_In things that I didn't manage to write but that I imagined:_

_Shiro wore a black kimono with white embroidery wings on the bottom._

_Lance a navy blue kimono with red in the sleeves, with waves everywhere._

_Hunk a simple mustard yellow kimono that possibly opened slightly in the center of the chest._

_Coran wear a white kimono with pretty decorating cranes around it, next to a haori to protect him a bit more from the cold. (It is old grandpa dude)_

_Allura wore a pink pastel kimono with a white lion on the side, and a hairstyle where it was adorned with a hairpin whose flower looked like a junnyberry._

_And Keith wore a black kimono, with decorative red fire around the lower area._


	5. Day Five: Execution

**Execution**

* * *

_Universe: **Canon-divergence.**_

_Warnings:** Violence/Major character death.**_

* * *

The rumble around them enveloped them in a loud explosion as they had passed through space into the main nave, where the witch Honerva had decided to take shelter from the calamity that occurred as a result of Voltron's attacks. The debris around the space made a hit difficult, but the Lions were able to detect heat signals where their opponents were located.

They would have to hurry before they started a fire with the ion cannon. Or they would tear down the castle of the lions where thousands of refugees were trying to protect themselves from the damage caused by the battle.

They had wiped out almost all the fleets of the universe through the years, without resting at any time until their mission was accomplished. End against the empire that the witch tried in vain to hold with Zarcon lying in his last strength inside the ship. And Lotor murdered many years ago, there was no legitimate heir who took power soon.

Keith shuddered when the black lion suffered a deep blow to the side of his armor, destabilizing him for a moment. However, Lance helped him in time and stayed in alignment as they formed the colossus who would deliver the victory that night.

For all the fallen from that damn war, Keith would cut off Zarcon's head once and for all.

* * *

_''So, you're a galra.''_

_Keith was frozen as soon as he heard her voice in the central barracks of the training room. He ended up giving the final blow to one of the droids while he was recomposing himself heavily, sweat running down his face at the constant exercise._

_He looked towards the window where Pidge would surely be sitting, with a look that Keith was indecipherable, if there was someone more reserved beside him on that ship, it was definitely Shiro's favorite._

_''I am. Apparently, my mother was part of Blades of Marmora, that's why I had one.''_

_He sighed with regret, he had already been judged by Allura and Coran about his genetic inheritance of which he had no idea before he met Kolivan. The sooner he finished listening to Pidge's contempt, the quicker he could go to the showers and rest deservedly._

_''It must be incredible to know where you come from.'' Keith blinked many times before reacting to what the girl had said. _

_''Sorry?''_

_''No, I mean ... I don't want you to take it the wrong way, okay? But come on, you've been going crazy with that blade since we met Ulaz. Now that you know the truth, even if it's terrifying, it should give you some relief, right?''_

_''I don't know how it could give me relief to know that I have an inheritance from a genocidal race, Pidge.'' He snorted furiously, not understanding if she was kidding or just trying to make fun of him in the opposite direction, with how little they had interacted, surely it would be both. Pidge, however, just buzzed selflessly. _

_''Yeah, well, I'm Italian, born in Rome. So, it would be very hypocritical of me to judge you for that. Without justifying anything, the galra at least kill other races. We have been killed for thousands of years and we are on the same planet.''_

_Keith looked at one of the doors once heard a noise, watching as that little girl was heading towards him with nothing but a bottle of water. When she offered it to him, her smile made his chest hurt briefly._

_Like a strong heartbeat._

_He didn't reject it. But something inside him told him that Pidge had other intentions, besides just bringing him water._

* * *

After several hours, Voltron began to see a decrease in the armament of the empire, which had destroyed much of their ships, reduced to mere space junk that floated through space. Bodies burned around began to freeze at a critical level then be projected by their own admirals before escaping to the mother ship.

For Keith, it was simple, the honor wasn't written in the code of their genes.

For a second, a strong flash blinded them from a part of the universe. A ship of considerable magnitude was at their side so quickly that they barely had time to activate the Voltron shield. When observing carefully, it was Hunk who had discovered who it was.

Sendak was still alive, and he was doing everything possible to protect his dying emperor.

''Paladins, be careful. That ship is created in base with an Interdimensional comet!''

A vague memory of Lotor claiming that he still had some pieces of the comet he had used for the Sincline ships came to everyone's mind at the words of Coran. They had to leave carefully, or they would be easily annihilated at the slightest error.

''Coran, go to the nearest quadrant to take the refugees to a safe area.''

''Affirmative!''

Keith turned off the communicator as fast as he saw Coran turning around with the new directions. After that, he hoped they were the last refugees they had to save at the hands of the empire.

Already with the small number of planets defended by the galra at that time, perhaps his desire wouldn't be so far from reality.

Sword and shield were activated without hesitation once saw Sendak approach to give the first blow. Keith positioned himself to dodge the attack once he was at an adequate distance.

He took a deep breath as he squeezed the controls with an uncontrollable rage. A new battle would begin.

* * *

_Keith was angry with his mates, with the alteans, with the universe in general. They had forgotten Shiro so quickly when he disappeared that part of him had found him a terrible offense. It was the third time this week that he was searching for a trace of his whereabouts completely alone._

_Nobody was helping him. No one was interested in knowing what had happened to Shiro after the last battle with Zarcon._

_He stopped as soon as he reached the door of his room, with a painful feeling of frustration rising on his chest. Keith didn't want to accept that he had died, he definitely had to see something more about what happened. Keith didn't understand much about extraterrestrial anatomies, but humans were unable to disappear at any moment._

_Before turning on his feet to go to his room and try to rest something before the next mission, Keith could hear a noise, slight and fleeting, coming from the room. _

_Were the mice playing with Shiro's stuff again?_

_When he opened the door and turned on the lights, the mice weren't found, but Pidge, sitting on the corner of the bed with Shiro's jacket on her lap._

_With a strong expression of annoyance at being interrupted, and tears around her eyes._

_Was she crying for Shiro?_

_''What are you doing here?'' It was the only thing that Keith was able to ask. Pidge stared at him incredulously for a few seconds before grimacing in disgust. _

_''I'm not exactly coding messages from the fleets at this time, idiot.''_

_''Yes, yes, I know, but ...'' Keith swallowed deeply, her eyes were really red. Surely, she was crying for hours before he found her. ''I thought you didn't miss Shiro...''_

_''Why wouldn't? He was practically the only one I respected in this place ... And now he's gone ... Like everyone else.''_

_Keith didn't remember very well what had happened after that conversation. If he had embraced her before or after seeing her cry again for the net loss of a loved one._

_Or when they had fallen asleep trying to give themselves some peace and body warmth._

_The only thing Keith knew later when they both woke up and left the room in silence was a warm fire in his chest and a slight smile on his lips, he wasn't so alone in the world._

* * *

Lance was guided by instinct and went through the armor of Sendak's ship with the sword activated by his Bayard at the last moment before the ion cannon went through the armor delivered by the green lion.

Once they stopped for a few moments, Keith could see Sendak fly towards the main ship in a vain attempt to save his life.

They separated when he gave the order and thanks to the black lion's impulse, he left his mouth to cross the stomach of his enemy before entering the ship. The last tremor gave him to understand that Sendak had died at last.

''Well done Keith, now let's arm Voltron to finally end the tyranny of Zarcon.''

''No Allura.'' Keith opened the hatch to enter the ship on his own, defeating the sentinels within seconds. ''Activate the protocol to hack the defenses of this ship. We will blow it to pieces once and for all.''

''But Keith-''

''Do it!''

No one wanted to contradict the words of the black paladin at that time, the anger and pain had changed too much to reason.

Lance nodded and went along with the green lion to comply with his orders, not caring much as Keith would do to get out alive once the ship started its countdown. Really, he didn't even care if he would get it on time.

Only the vestiges of what one could call his friend remained.

* * *

_''We have to do something!''_

_''Keith calms down, first, we must think carefully about the situation before taking any action.''_

_''It's been too many days, Shiro!''_

_''Keith is right, we don't know what the witch could do...''_

_''I know!'' Shiro ran one of his hands through his hair, stopping Hunk's words abruptly. ''I know ... But we cannot put ourselves at risk unnecessarily, we must plan their rescue in detail.''_

_Everyone knew that Shiro's words pointed to the rational, even if he intended to go to Zarcon's ship to save Pidge himself. He took a deep breath and sat down beside Lance to calm down, the last mission had gone worse than he expected._

_Keith couldn't afford to lose another part of his family, his heart clenched painfully at the thought of Pidge might be suffering because of the Galra._

_Because of him not being there to protect her._

_The appearance of Kolivan caught the attention of everyone in the room. Keith knew that Blade of Marmora didn't skimp on risks when it came to vital information, but his presence didn't give him a good feeling. He looked oddly dismayed and much paler than his skin could consider normal._

_A knot stuck in Keith's stomach._

_''We have found a record on the status of the green paladin on the main ship.''_

_''Thanks, Kolivan, place it on the main screen, it will give us a better perspective on what we have to prepare once we go there.'' He nodded and sent the data to the central command in a few seconds, then went to Keith's side while he was loading the copy of the security camera record, placing a hand on his shoulder. _

_''Kolivan?''_

_When the video started, the knot in his stomach rose to the point of vomiting._

_Pidge was chained, dying and barely breathing before a possible respiratory infection._

_After a few seconds, the video advanced on its own, with meaningless words and several noises around her._

_Until stopping at the last record, where Pidge smiled at causing the wrath of the galra who tortured her surely by a malicious comment. Keith smiled faintly, but when they heard the sound of a bullet through the screen and the poor girl's wailing after a few seconds, her body fell to the floor, and a pool of blood stained the room completely._

_Keith stopped breathing._

_The last record was dated two days ago._

* * *

An accurate hit on Zarcon's throat was the last thing Keith needed to end the battle. He had found it in his room, alone, abandoned by his fleet and the witch who accompanied him.

He wiped his sword with a quick movement of his hand, and headed for the darker rooms of the ship, in search of his main objective. The witch was on the floor, with a deep cut around her stomach and agitated breathing. Surely one of Voltron's shots had given her in the battle.

''Black Paladin ... Are you coming to finish with the last vestiges of this great empire?''

He didn't listen to her and ran towards her to deliver the final blow. Keith took her by the cloak and pierced his blade deep in his chest, pressing hard at the last moment to take the sword away brutally. The witch wasn't bleeding, but the pain in her features showed that it had been a deadly cut.

They began to hear the explosions around the fleet. The cut on his back because of the battle against Sendak was beginning to numb his senses.

''Illusive child, you will not be able to come out alive from this place, we will take your life as revenge for your actions ...''

Keith smiled wistfully as the ground began to warm. The witch was so wrong.

He had died when he saw how a bullet had pierced Pidge's heart in his younger days, on Haggar's orders to end his threat.

After that day, without realizing it, he had made the decision to murder Lotor, losing the respect of his friends and Shiro's trust. The sword had considered that the best option wasn't to return to its battle lines. Because he was capable of endangering the mission cause of his lack of discipline.

The black lion was his only ally in that dark battle.

He coughed a little as soon as he saw flashes through the corridors. Thinking a little, he had lost his way many years ago. Since he had seen the **execution** of his beloved, Keith had lost the will to live many years ago.

This moment, I had expected it since then.

When he closed his eyes as his strength waned from the loss of blood, for a brief moment, he could feel a familiar warmth around his chest, as short, slender arms took him sweetly. And a soft voice that welcomed his eternal rest.

Keith accepted the ship's flames, and a smile on his lips.

* * *

_Para la gente de habla hispana, esta historia está en español en wattpad, pueden encontrar mi usuario con el mismo nombre (bkitsune), si desean leerla con más comodidad. _


	6. Day Six: Haunting

**Haunting**

* * *

_Universe:** Victorian!AU**_

* * *

Katie heard a shot at a prudent distance that made her jump from her own steed with surprise when she chased her brother down the winding roads of the forest. She heard the birds lift the flight to the opposite direction from where the loud sounds came, making it hum irritably.

Matthew, her beloved older brother who was leading her to the provisional camp for that afternoon, approached her as soon as he realized she wasn't following his step, worried that something might have happened along the way.

''Pidge, is everything okay?'' Katie hummed again much more irritated at the mention of that ridiculous nickname that Matt had given her since her most tender years. Starting again the gallop of her faithful companion.

''I would greatly appreciate it that you don't call me like this in front of our father's guests today.'' She answered, trying to ignore a new shot that was heard much closer than the first time, making their own horses nervous. Matt simply smiled at her words when he pulled the rope to control his partner. ''Did they have to be so terribly wild with those shotguns?''

''Well, that's the idea, my dear and illusioned sister.'' Matt said with sympathy. ''Besides, even Bae Bae is enjoying today accompanying our father and his friends in the hunt. Wouldn't it be simpler for you to try to do the same, instead of grumbling like a dejected child all day?''

''No. It wouldn't be.'' Katie accelerated the pace after the latter, demonstrating her renegade posture towards her brother. Matt just sighed with regret.

''Well, then it will be a long day.''

Katie preferred to ignore her brother before throwing another scathing comment when she made her way to the supposed camp that she hoped was ready when she arrived. The undergrowth was surrounding the earth as it moved, giving it a dreamlike image through which it passed, the resounding of the birds became prominent along with the buzzing of insects around it, and thanks to the sun that heated that day with efficiency, she doesn't need to wear a second layer of clothes over her favorite dress to spend that afternoon.

The more time passed, every second, Katie was convinced that from the depths of her heart she hated nature. She found it **haunting** to think that many people enjoyed the outdoors.

When she arrived, she kindly thanked Commander Iverson for getting off her horse and walking towards the assembled people who settled in the valley. Iverson was a strict person most of the time and they battled countless times in her younger days, now she had a deep respect and esteem from him. Approaching one of the awnings that had been installed for the shadow, Katie could see Allura being bombarded by the affections of a charismatic young man who did his best to get her attention. Shiro had mentioned his name sometime last night, when he arrived at her home after a long business trip, alluding that he was one of the army cadets who were in the same grade as Keith, and would accompany them to the hunt this season. But she had forgotten his name so quickly when Katie heard from her beloved that he was an insufferable being.

By the face of his dearest friend, Katie could well give credit to his words, the boy didn't give up at any time, even when Allura was clearly indifferent.

''Katie my life, it's good you arrived.'' She heard her father arrive from her back with his horse at his side, apparently preparing for the hunt. ''We thought that something had happened to you before leaving the mansion.''

''Sorry father, I entertained myself thinking about the multiple tasks that I could have done this afternoon, instead of being in the middle of the forest.'' Another shot was heard in the distance, making Katie slightly trembled eyelid. ''And with the unbearable noise of their weapons.''

''Don't say that, my love. The outdoors makes you good from time to time, you can't be in your Father's lab all your life.''

''Is that a challenge?''

A gentle laugh caused Katie to divert her attention to his well-known owner, seeing when Keith approached them with a calm demeanor, dressed appropriately for the occasion, and also carried a shotgun resting on the side of his shoulder, and a wolf his around who watched her with curiosity. Katie took a step back, fearful; she had never seen a beast of that size at such close range, vaguely remembering that Keith had named him at some point in their personal meetings, that his family had trained those animals for hunting, and they had been faithful partners for many generations. But she feigned calmness as best she could, what she least wanted was to look like a coward in front of the man who courted her and her family's friends.

''From what I've heard, you don't seem to be very interested in the sport of hunting.'' Katie stood disdainfully crossing her arms over her chest, trying to ignore that wolf was approaching her.

''Certainly, that intelligent on your part to have realized.'' She answered sardonically, making her father call her attention.

''That's no way to respond like a lady, Katie.''

''It's okay, Mr. Holt. I have already become familiar with the 'sense of humor ' of the young lady here present.''

Katie smiled when Keith took one of her hands to bring it to his lips, a clear recognition of adoration to her person, and the expected courtesy of a man of his category, without losing eye contact on her at any time. Among all the suitors Katie had had since she came of age, Keith was definitely her favorite.

''You see father, Mr. Kogane understands my words.''

''Oh totally, but your father is right that it would be pertinent that you were a little more cautious, not everyone could be familiar with you... Charms.''

''Don't worry about that, my stay in this place will not take more than a couple of hours.'' She answered modestly, and something calmer as soon as the wolf approached Iverson with interest. Keith looked at her disillusioned.

''Don't you stay for dinner, dear? It is likely that this year's hunting will be quite charitable.'' Her father said with concern. ''Also, I don't think it's safe to come back on your own.''

''I will not go back home, Father, Allura has invited me to spend a couple of days in the Altea mansion, and it's a couple of hours away from here.''

''Miss Allura, who is being stalked by a dear armament partner, is likely to stay until dinner.'' Keith replied funny when he saw Lance finally get a couple of laughs at the girl mentioned.

''Seriously? She hasn't told me anything. What could have made her change her mind?'' Katie looked at him questioningly, Keith just shrugged.

''She hasn't done it yet, but it is the safest thing he will tell you before noon, my friend is very persuasive when he proposes it.''

''I attest to that.'' Samuel said a little compassionately. ''It looks like you'll have to stay for the whole evening, dear.''

''Wow, what a waste of a day.''

She said no more, completely dejected when she realized that she couldn't escape her own luck when Katie walked with them to the hunting area while all the horses were ready. Keith, however, was satisfied, alluding that it made him genuinely happy to know that he could be with her company all day, which made her blush a little.

Although it had been two seasons since she met Keith Kogane, she was still ashamed of the words of her beloved.

Katie knew at least half of the individuals who were preparing for the hunt that day, many of her father's workmates whom she had already seen at parties and real events, and junior cadets who were invited by the generals and lieutenants, to forge the camaraderie between companions, a fairly common use to diminish the conflicts between them, besides being used as an approach for the courtship of the daughters of the generals. Since the majority who entered the army were children of bourgeois and nobles.

Something like what had happened to Katie when Shiro started taking Keith to her family dinners. With the sole intention that both forged a friendship that would lead to a possible commitment.

And like everything Shiro did, it had turned out the wrong way. Since both were negatively enhanced. Although both had diminished their adolescent stubbornness for many years, they still had a fearful character and tended to complement each other dangerously when they had common goals.

Her brother had said that at least they worked efficiently together, and supported each other in an impressive way.

''Tell me the truth, Mr. McClain really has a chance to get the attention of my dear friend?'' Katie questioned when the horses advanced towards a possible deer seen in the distance. Keith snorted sardonically at the thought when he saw his wolf at his side.

''Not at all, Lance has no tact or courtesy, even coming from a noble family. It will end by filling it up before lunch.''

''What a liar Mr. Kogane is, you have tricked me into using my company!'' Katie pretended to be hurt, placing a hand on her chest. ''And using your best friend as bait!''

''Someone had to sacrifice.'' Keith replied proudly. ''Besides, it would have been a shame if you retired so early. Knowing how happy you make me spend time by your side.''

Katie smiled shyly at his words, calling him cretin gently when she moved toward her father. They approached with pause towards a group that had stopped to recharge the shotguns. There, Katie took advantage of getting off her horse to stretch her legs a little, burying the heel of her boots on the flimsy earth.

''Your daughter has followed the step without details, Samuel. I am impressed by her abilities riding a horse so big despite her ... Altitude.'' Samuel laughed nervously, thinking that her daughter preferred to keep silence to the mention of her stature.

''I appreciate it, Colonel. It is my great pride beside her brother Matt.''

''And where is your oldest son? I thought you would join us in hunting for this day.'' Iverson asked, noting that Matt wasn't around.

''He preferred to accompany Lieutenant Shirogane in the meadow, it's not ... Very close to this sport. None of my children, really. Katie is here because staying under an awning is not exactly her favorite pastime.''

''Don't you enjoy hunting, Miss Holt?'' Katie only shrugged when a lieutenant caught her attention, disinterested.

''If you allow me to say it, it seems to be an act of the most barbaric, sir.''

''That's because women don't understand about male assets.'' A third voice resounded in the environment, attracting the attention of more than one person due to its haughty tone. ''With all due respect, Mr. Holt. Don't you think it would be better if your daughter were limited to comment on interests that concern her?''

''And what are those interests, according to you, Mr. Griffin?''

It didn't go unnoticed by anyone that Katie almost spat the name of her lips. James Griffin was the assistant of scientific advance in the work of her father, and one of the best riders of the last promotion in the Garrison Navy, after Keith. She had spoken to him on more than one occasion thanks to the parties that the navy gave occasionally, without much interest in their conversations. And he had tried to woo her the first few months.

Katie had rejected him for his haughty attitude about his companions, and little interest in her personal opinions. Shortly after he accepted Keith Kogane's courtship, resentment resurfaced in Griffin's heart, which always came to light when she spoke openly on some subject.

But before Griffin could answer Katie's question, the barking of the wolf made his horse frighten, losing control of the reins and falling flat on his face before he realized it. Many people worried, others simply limited their laughter to their clumsiness.

''It seems that Mr. Griffin should limit himself to holding his reins well, before giving his opinion on matters that don't concern him.'' Keith's voice echoed through the crowd, generating James's anger when he got up, with one arm resentful of the fall.

''Defending the honor of a spoiled girl will not increase your courage, Kogane!''

''I don't need to defend the honor of anyone, Pidge can do it by herself without needing a savior.''

''That so true? When it is well known that Miss Holt barely manages to master her own haughtiness.'' Questioned superb, Keith growled annoyed by his imprudence.

''Of course, her honesty is unblemished. That's why she rejected you immediately when you presented your affections, Mr. Griffin.''

The awkward silence reigned for a few seconds before Keith's biting comment, but Samuel took the opportunity to stop them and order a couple of cadets to help Griffin with his right arm. Katie just caressed the back of her new friend, thanking it for his quick help at the right time. The wolf didn't generate fear when she saw him so obedient. Griffin only limited himself to heading towards his horse to reach the camp, finding himself unable to continue the hunt. There was no need for any response.

Soon everyone started moving again, avoiding commenting on the recent situation. Or it was well known that Lieutenant Holt's anger would be taken away.

Katie approached Keith when he got off the horse, staying behind the group that was heading to a next dam, much calmer than seconds ago while caressing the fur of his beloved fella.

''You didn't have to confront Griffin, Keith. Now everyone will think that you must defend my own value before others.''

''I didn't do it, he did it.'' He answered innocently while caressing the back of the ear of his pet. Katie smiled gratefully, ignoring the fact that Keith openly called her by her family nickname in front of the others. She had no reason to bother at that moment. ''Besides, there's nothing wrong with that, Katie.'' He took her face with his hands to kiss the outline of her petite nose, as a sincere gesture. ''You can always defend mine when I commit some imprudence.'' Katie kissed his lips sweetly when Keith took the reins of his horse.

''Whenever you want, dear.''

* * *

_Continue in Day 13: **Antique.**_


	7. Day Seven: Sun and Sand

**Sund and Sand**

* * *

_Universe:** Normal!AU**_

* * *

The rays of light hit her eyes with discomfort when the sun rose above the sky, causing Pidge to whine audibly and roll over the sheets to turn around on the opposite side of the window so that the sun didn't bother her and continue sleeping. Suddenly, a warm laugh and pleasant lips felt on her forehead, and then she was taken to an open shoulder, helping her to escape from the lights that annoyed her so early in the morning.

Pidge groaned pleasantly when she snuggled a little closer to her boyfriend's skin, his arms around her began to caress the contours of her hair to give her a nice caress that made her doze again.

It should be considered a crime to have such nice hands as Keith Kogane had. But she wouldn't complain at that moment.

''Could we stay all day this way, please?'' Keith laughed again when the words of Pidge were barely understood under his shoulder.

''You know Lance and Shiro will come looking for us if we don't get up in a few more minutes.'' He said softly, taking a growl from Pidge.

''But we arrived so late last night, we should rest...''

''We can rest while we spend time with them, Pidge. For that we have traveled.'' He said, sleepy. Hugging Pidge to melt with his heat. ''You know how excited they've been about getting together on vacation...''

''And what better than being in bed, curled up and warm while we watching a movie? '' Keith hummed in affirmation at her proposal. ''Come on Kitty rose, what's out there that's so exciting that cannot wait, anyway?''

''You have to go to the beach!''

Lance abruptly entered like an excited child into the room, to throw himself on top of the bed where they were both lying, crushing them hard and making a loud moan of pain. Keith hit his face with a pillow when he reassembled the surprise, then kicked him to the ground trying to get rid of him, irritated by his impudence. But none of that managed to appease the emotion in Lance's eyes.

Pidge growled when she got up, realizing it would be impossible to go back to sleep.

''Stand up both! The day is perfect to go to the beach and surf! There are giant waves! Like buildings!''

''You had to throw yourself on top of us for that?'' Keith was holding the desire to throw another pillow, but Lance was already heading towards the exit.

''Totally, Pidge will not get up before noon!'' He answered with a shrug. Restoring importance to the matter. ''Keith, there are giant waves outside!''

''I heard you the first time!''

''Then hurry up!''

He answered anxiously closing the door before receiving the blow with the pillow that Keith threw, in an attempt to appease a little his absurd happiness. Pidge sat on the bed, thoughtful.

''In what time do we think it was a good idea come to Havana?'' Pidge said irritably, Keith buzzed in response when he took a towel to bathe before breakfast.

''I don't know, in what point do we think it was a good idea to be friends with Lance?''

''I hear you! Hurry up for breakfast!'' Shiro shouted from the other room, while the laughter of Allura and Hunk resounded in the walls. ''And don't you ever sleep Pidge again! Or I'll throw you to Romelle!''

''I'm up!''

They quickly prepared and dressed for breakfast along with the rest of their friends, they were tired of the exhausting trip they had made the night before, arriving at the hotel in the wee hours of the morning, completely exhausted and dying. For which the travel bags were still scattered throughout the main hall, but none, even Shiro, was in a hurry to order. It was a nice place, with four rooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen and a common room of reserved size, and quite cheap to spend a pleasant vacation in the Caribbean.

The sun's rays, even if they weren't as strong as in the hottest season of the year, still hit hard the foreign skin of all the members, so Lance recommended that they had to apply sunblock before going out into the streets of the city, or the burns would be disastrous for the skin in case the sun decided to show itself throughout the day. Especially Keith and Pidge, who couldn't stand even the sun in the shade, without finishing completely burned.

When they were ready and a little more animated by the nice breakfast prepared by Hunk and Romelle, they went directly to the beach at the request of Lance, who was excited early on to try the waves of his homeland. Keith accompanied the emotion once they began to arrive and saw that the weather was perfect to pass over the water, the beach of Havana was truly wonderful that shone in vivid and wonderful colors, which left everyone excited to try it once they came, all except Pidge.

She didn't like the **sun and sand.** Nowhere in the world.

With the help of Romelle, Pidge placed a pair of umbrellas to block the sun along with her towels spread out on the white sand of the beach to rest, it wasn't yet tourist season, so the place wasn't completely saturated with people. Hunk had brought a few snacks in a basket as soon as they were hungry, along with drinks and juices to accompany them. When they finished ordering everything, Romelle and Pidge decided to put on a little more sunscreen as a precaution.

It was a nice day, even Pidge could recognize.

Far from where they were, they could see others prepare to enter the sea. Shiro, Lance, Allura, and Keith decided to head for the waves with the surfboards they brought for the occasion. Lance was right when he said that the sea looked a bit more aggressive than usual.

''Isn't it dangerous for them? I mean, I know that Allura and Shiro have a lot of experience surfing, but Lance and Keith ... They look like children with doses of sugar.''

''Don't worry about them Romelle.'' Hunk answered while lifting his sunglasses. ''They get very competitive when they enter the water, but they know how to behave, and Shiro is always watching them.''

''Because we don't want another accident like five years ago.'' Pidge added without looking up from her holopad. Romelle looked at Hunk confused.

''What happened five years ago? Weren't you in college yet?''

''Well yes ...'' Hunk said uncomfortably. ''It was a little before you made friends with Keith. We went on vacation in Santa Monica for a few weeks, and thanks to a discussion between Keith and Lance, they ended up in the emergency room due to a bad fall.''

''Both broke their right arm.'' Added Pidge when she looked up at her boyfriend, who was trying to throw Lance off the board while they played. ''But thanks to that their extremist struggles ended, since then they behave when they are in the water.''

''Oh my...''

''I remember that Shiro couldn't accompany us for his work at that time, so there was no one to stop Keith. Do you want me to tell you why Keith ended up with his broken arm?'' Hunk caught Romelle's attention at the suggestion of his voice, Pidge growled in response.

''Hunk...''

''Why? Was there something to gain?'' Responded Romelle interested, Hunk preferred to avoid the scathing look of his little friend.

''Lance began to tell to Keith that if he came out victorious, he would invite Pidge to a romantic date, of course, it was only to annoy him, at that time Lance was dating Allura but nobody knew yet. Keith went crazy and ended up falling on rocks off the coast, taking to Lance with him.''

''Wow, that had to press Keith's buttons! Since I met him, I always knew he was very much in love with Pidge.''

''Lance has always known where to attack him, they have been friends for a long time and that sometimes plays against them.''

Pidge chose to ignore the conversation when she could see Shiro approach Keith while they saw Allura and Lance surfing on the same board. It had been many years since that day, and her heart was still pounding when those deep eyes looked at her with tenderness.

When Keith looked at Pidge, he waved his hand toward the beach, calling her. Pidge smiled slightly to leave her holopad in the handbag she had brought, took off the dress she wore to reveal a simple black swimsuit that contrasted with her skin, and took off the wide-brimmed hat that she wore, to hide from the sun. Keith approached the coast with the board on one side to take her waist with one hand and bring her closer, giving her a tender kiss on her lips. Pidge could feel the contrast of his breast wet with the sea, causing her to also end up a little wet when it hit her chest.

''I knew you had put something under that dress.'' Keith could see her smiling sardonically when she walked away to touch the water with her feet. It felt extremely cold but nice.

''I had to be prepared in case Lance had thrown me towards the sea like the last time.''

''That day you were angry all day because you felt your underwear wet''

''It was annoying! I could only change when we got home! I was uncomfortable during the whole trip.''

Keith laughed when he saw her enter the sea more and more, watching how her butt was slightly outlined while walking, the swimsuit although it was simple, it made her stand out elegantly her female figure, which, over the years, was becoming much more angular.

In the distance, they could hear Lance and Allura still trying to surf on a single board, meanwhile, they fell again and again over the sea. And an idea occurred to Keith. He took Pidge's waist to take it over his shoulder while entering the deepest of the sea.

''Keith what are you doing!?''

''I'll take you for a ride on the board, don't you want to know how it feels to go under a wave?''

''Don't! I don't want to fall!''

''You will not fall if you're with me.''

When they reached a considerable depth, Keith helped her up onto the board. There, the water was calm, so Pidge could stay on it without any problem, Keith sat with his legs spread once he saw her a little more comfortable. But still grumbling.

''Come on Pidge, nothing bad will happen, I'm not worse than Matt.''

''You are now for forcing me to climb in this.''

She scoffed disdainfully when Keith reached out to caress her face, stood with her legs spread as he did while listening to his useless attempts to explain how to enter the waves. While Pidge didn't feel dizzy, she was still somewhat fearful. The water moved the board irregularly and since Matt had thrown it when she was a teenager, Pidge had some fear of the sea.

Once Keith saw the sea a little calmer, he began to slide toward the waves, telling Pidge to assert herself so as not to lose her balance.

Keith hadn't lied; they just took the low waves that made the board dance in a peasant movement. Pidge wanted to try to get up on the iron once she had gained confidence, being helped by Keith while explaining how she had to place her feet and where to direct her balance.

But before she could, a wave a little higher made them fall straight into the water. Keith slid to the surface in a natural movement, but Pidge was helped by Shiro when he saw what had happened, worried when he saw her fall.

''You have to be more careful. If you want to get on first you must try it on the coast.'' Pidge climbed on Shiro's board once he took her arm, trying to order her hair soaked.

''But it's boring.'' Quickly, both ended up on the sea without realizing it. Keith had thrown them off the board when he pushed it under the water. ''Hey!''

''Sorry Pidge, I just wanted to push Shiro.'' He smiled playfully while helping his girlfriend to climb on his board. Shiro laughed at his mischief.

''I'll let you, anyway it's the only way you could get rid of my board.''

''Ohh, is that a challenge, Shirogane?'' Keith smiled determinedly, Shiro shrugged nonchalantly.

''If Keith beats Shiro in a surfing duel? Can he stay with Matt?'' Shouted Allura a few meters away, causing a strong laugh in Lance.

''Yes!'' Keith answered.

''Hey, you already have the girl, how many Holts do you need to be happy?''

''With Bae Bae included I will be satisfied.'' Pidge pushed him with sympathy, making Keith laugh without throwing him over the water.

''We'd better go back to the beach, it's time for lunch.''

Once they began to approach the shore while Hunk waited for them with towels, Pidge stood watching the water around her while Keith pushed the board to the shore, felt cool and pleasant under her touch, and could understand why her acquaintances were so interested in dancing around it when they could.

''So, was the sea as gloomy as you remembered?'' Keith asked, helping Pidge off the board when she could touch the sand under her feet. She smiled satisfied.

''It could be improving.''

Maybe she would like the sun and the sand after all.


	8. Day Eight: Discourage

**Discourage**

* * *

_Universe:** Lesbian!AU**_

* * *

Keith was worried, and her heart trembled slightly when she couldn't see Pidge anywhere in the bar seats. She had stood up for five seconds to greet an old high school friend with whom she had lost contact for many years, and it was enough time to lose her among the sea of people in that place.

Where the hell had she gone?

''Keith, is everything okay?'' She heard Hunk at her side when he watched her worried, she nodded with a growl coming out of her throat.

''Yeah, I've just lost sight of someone.''

''Awww, have you finally got a girlfriend after all these years? I'm very proud of you!''

''It's ... Actually a friend.''

She answered in a faint whisper that it cost Hunk to listen when they approached the bars for a drink. But he definitely didn't overlook the way she had said it. The girl who was missing at the bar was someone important to Keith.

''Will not you go find her?''

''No, she must be with Shiro on the terrace. If she had left, she would have called me.'' She answered without further ado while taking a sip of black vodka when it was delivered. While a curiously ornate drink came into Hunk's hands. Keith looked at him curiously.

''What? I like cocktails, they are cute and sweet.''

''Okay, I'm the least likely person to recriminate you for what you drink.'' Keith answered with a shrug.

''Is Shiro also in this bar too?''

Hunk asked interested, Shiro had been his martial arts teacher many years ago and remembered him with real appreciation. Keith's older brother was a kind and talented person who always knew what to say at the right time.

''Sure, although we prefer the less ... Noisy, we knew this place thanks to Allura, a friend of the university. And it has good music, unlike many others.''

''I see.'' Hunk drank a little more of his own cocktail.

''And what have you done? Since you moved to California, we didn't hear from you again, not even Lance knew about you.''

''Yeah, well ... It's been difficult years, my mother got sick and we had to take care of her. But everything is fine now.''

''I'm glad to hear it, buddy.''

Keith smiled in sympathy when Hunk began to talk about what he had done when he moved to his mother's hometown. She had missed him quite a bit in recent years, but she couldn't keep her concentration when Pidge's face rested on her thoughts in her mind.

She sensed that she was outside with Shiro, and she assumed that if she looked out the window Keith could see her smoking next to her brother, away from the noise inside.

The problem was that Pidge didn't want her company at that moment, she was rejecting her completely and Keith couldn't blame her.

However, it was all Lance's fault, not hers. Her stupid best friend turned out to be a terribly toxic relationship for the poor girl during the time they spent together, and Pidge's heart ended up shattered some months ago. He had thrown her the day when Pidge found him kissing with another girl in his apartment, the bastard didn't even apologize when she demanded explanations. Subsequently, Lance didn't even prove to be sorry when she was confronted the next day when things were a little calmer and Pidge needed to pick up some things she had left in his apartment when they spent some nights together.

Keith could be angry with Lance and want to break his face for making her cry, completely oblivious to how they were both becoming in the last time, but deep-down Keith knew that something like this would happen sooner or later. Lance had never shown any real interest in Pidge before they started dating, she was sure he didn't even know her real name.

It hurt to see Pidge through the corridors of the university labs with a stony, expressionless face, swallowing pain to perform in the final examinations as if nothing had happened. When in the background Keith knew that all she wanted to do was scream in pain for her beloved love.

And Keith ... She was lost in a stupid crush that would never be reciprocated.

She loved the foolish Katherine Holt from the day she saw her in an advanced physics class, she approached her with a random question and since then they began to get closer and closer, getting to introduce themselves to their own families. Pidge had congenial almost immediately with Shiro and her parents, and Keith had found a friendly rivalry with Matt when they met, the Holt family was always very kind to her when she visited them.

She had come to think illusively, that maybe her feelings could be reciprocated by that pretty girl with big glasses. But when she introduced her to Lance, she knew immediately that she would never have a chance with Katie Holt. Being rejected even before confessing.

_Baby, I don't feel so good_

_Six words you never understood_

Keith moaned audibly when she heard that song that resonated on the bar loudspeakers, preferring to go outside to light a cigar and stop complaining. Hunk preferred to remain silent and accompany her. Anyway, he had lost his friends for many hours, and being with Keith to relive old times was much more fun.

_Four days has never felt so long_

_If three's a crowd and two was us_

_One slipped away_

When Keith reached the door and lit the first cigar of the night, she felt that her chest was hit by a person. She was, in general, a fairly tall woman compared to the average, thanks to her mother's Russian heritage, so it used to happen regularly that low women tended to hit her by accident.

_I just wanna make you feel okay_

_But all you do is look the other way, mm_

But when she looked down, she realized it was Pidge who had decided to bury her face between her chest. While holding her tightly around her waist.

_I can't tell you how much I wish I didn't wanna stay_

_I just kinda wish you were gay_

Keith groaned defeated when her heart was painfully compressed, the damn girl was stupidly adorable without even trying. She had fallen so deep for her. Hunk for his part preferred to ignore them and go to Shiro when he saw him in the distance sitting in one of the chairs.

_Is there a reason we're not through?_

_Is there a 12 step just for you?_

_Our conversation's all in blue_

''Keith, I feel dizzy.''

''That's because you've been drinking too much, shorty.''

She responded like a big sister scolding her for her bad behavior, she was drunk up and could barely stay on her own feet. Keith looked up and saw Shiro laughing with Adam when he greeted Hunk in a warm embrace, the idiot hadn't realized how much Pidge had drunk while flirting with his co-worker.

_To spare my pride_

_To give your lack of interest an explanation_

_Do not say I'm not your type_

Keith took her by the waist with one hand, while with the other she took her cigar to exhale the smoke away from her face, walking towards an area where they wouldn't interrupt the way of the people who walked around. Pidge watched her, curious, with those big eyes full of life while leaning much more on the body of Keith.

''Keith, Keith ...'' She repeated, again and again when she staggered around her body, Keith breathed trying to find some patience. ''Why do you have a boy's name?''

''I already told you, my mother thought it was nice and neutral.''

''I like it.'' Without realizing, Pidge took her cigar to take a deep breath while briefly closing her eyes. Keith looked at her resignedly, had definitely drunk too much. ''It's strange, like you.''

''Thank you?'' Responded resentfully. So Pidge stroked the outline of her cheek with a downcast look.

''No, don't get mad, I mean I like it, like you. It's the best name ... I swear it.''

''I understand you, Pidge. It's okay.''

_Just say that I'm not your preferred sexual orientation_

_I'm so selfish_

_But you make me feel helpless, yeah_

Keith had to do something with Pidge's hands. She was being too cheeky stroking her while wiggling around her. She had to be patient, wherever she was, or else she could do something that would end their friendship. Keith couldn't help but, inside her mind, an inner voice told her that it was what she wanted, that she was tempting her to kiss her and take whatever she wanted from her.

_I just wanna make you feel okay_

_But all you do is look the other way_

_I can not tell you how much I wish I did not want to stay_

But Keith knew it was impossible. She told herself to discourage her real intentions. Even with Pidge's breath gently touching the contour of her collarbone, and her hands holding her waist tightly to try to bring her closer to her body, in a vain attempt not to fall cause of her drunkenness.

''You're the only good thing I have left in this life.'' Pidge said, dragging the words in her mouth. ''I'd be so lost if you left me, Keith... Never get mad at me, please.''

''I would never get mad at you.'' She answered while watching her take the last puffs of her stolen cigar. ''I love you so much to get away from me.''

''Seriously?'' Pidge asked temptingly, with a cheeky smile when she got closer and closer to her. ''How much do you love me, Keith? More than Lance?''

''Of course more than Lance!''

That name bothered her for a moment, seeing herself being compared to him didn't generate a good taste in her mouth, much less in a situation where she had so close to Pidge that the distance became tiny, almost reaching to taste her lips. If Keith was close enough, surely, she could ...

''You know? Every day I wonder ... Again, and again, something that hasn't let me sleep.''

''Oh yeah? What?'' Whispered, without breaking eye contact with those golden eyes that just kept open.

''Something that makes me think you would be mad at me if I told you ...''

''I will not get mad.''

''Because you love me.'' Pidge replied Keith nodded. ''But maybe... Sometimes when you're so good to me, I wonder ... How would it have been to kiss you instead of Lance that night ...''

''Kiss me ...'' Keith repeated, drinking from the image she had of Pidge at that moment, with her lips open, her face flushed, and her eyes needy. ''You are drunk.''

''Yes.'' Shrugged. ''But I also imagine it, again and again, as it would have been, and the next night, and the next, and the next ...''

Their lips collided as they both approached, gently, unhurriedly. Being so natural that at no time did they feel bad with the touch of the other. Slowly savoring the taste of their mouths, they held each other tightly when they felt the taste of black vodka and tobacco mingling with each other, like something toxic, intoxicating, suffocating in brief moments when they didn't go away in a long time.

_I just wish you were gay_

_I just wish you were gay_

Pidge closed her eyes, letting herself be carried away by the moment she had waited so long since she realized that her feelings weren't purely platonic. Keith never did, thinking that if she closed her eyes and lost the image of her at any moment, it would vanish like a broken dream.

_I just wish you were gay_

It was a kind and slow kiss, which was repeated that night before and after leaving the bar. Continued in Keith's apartment when they needed a little more privacy, and continued, again, and again, and again...


	9. Day Nine: Stripped

**Stripped**

* * *

_Universe:** Canon**_

* * *

They closed hard against the wall that led to the nearest room when they exhaled a gasp of need as soon as their mouths separated. Keith pulled her hair tightly to join her lips again in a painful, suffocating kiss that made them moan with frustration when their mouths met in a personal battle they had lost for a few seconds, while feeling through the wall with his free hand the access to the bedroom while with the other pressed the body of Pidge against his.

The armor felt stiff against the fabric of his Marmora's uniform, but once inside, he managed to slide it over her arms and throw it towards a lost part of the room when they rejoined in an embrace followed by caresses and kisses where they first attacked his lips on her skin.

At the time, Pidge didn't feel like a paladin of the green lion, the brave and intrepid teenager who battled aliens twice her size to protect her companions and save her family, who had bravely decided to be part of the rebellion against the tyranny of the Galra to save the universe.

No, at that moment, she felt like Katie Holt, the broken teenager she had left behind with her abandoned mother on earth. It was the girl full of fear and panic that most of the time preferred to hide behind the back of the nearest person so they wouldn't see her vulnerable. Who drowned her face on a pillow at night so that no one could hear her cry or scream when the missions became too heavy from her and couldn't find any progress on the search for her father. Thinking even, that maybe the Galra had already killed him a long time ago.

Keith also couldn't feel like the former paladin of the red and black lion, the boy who hit the commander in the face who spoke blasphemies about the piloting skills of the person he considered his older brother and was lost in the universe for a long time. The wild and instinctive boy who was able to face the fighters of a fleet with millennia of experience, completely alone. And who was currently part of the rebellion of the Blade of Marmora with just nineteen years, being the youngest member of all history.

Now, when he was embraced by Katie when his tears began to descend at his rubs and delicate kisses around his neck, he felt again like the boy who had once been expelled from Garrison and was completely lost in his life. Without anyone who could guide him, without family or any friend in which to support their pains.

In that empty and insipid room that had been forgotten somewhere in the castle, they both felt like terrified teenagers trapped in a war of thousands of years, feeling the death as close as it had never happened before. They did not need to talk about anything at that moment, just feel, accompany each other while the garments were being lost around the bed along with the embarrassment of being naked for the first time with someone, they could consider intimate. Perhaps on earth, they could feel somewhat nervous and moderately exposed to sharing the first time, perhaps in a room in Garrison, or in a cheap motel while trying to hide from their brothers about their intentions to know spaces of a much more to a mature relationship.

Keith moaned loudly when Katie touched the outline of his member hidden beneath his boxers, which was already beginning to awaken at the soft, timid caresses she gave him when she bit his collarbone gently, making hissed Keith. With one of his hands, he lowered the suit that covered Katie's body as a first layer of the paladin costume, exposing her chest to the air as soon as he moved away to help her to get it out of her body. They approached again to bite their lips in a need to battle over control of the situation when both bodies were completely naked with a few movements. They took their hands where they wanted to be discovered, touched, felt that they were there and not as dust of stars out in space.

Neither Shiro nor Matt had stopped them when they saw them go together to a place in the castle while they shuffled automatically. In the space, there were no romantic dates to be known each other with patience, families advising them about what to expect from a courtship, or an overprotective brother hoping that they wouldn't get hurt if they committed some imprudence due to lack of experience.

Katie encouraged him to enter her as soon as she got up on Keith after a couple of extra plays, with her legs around her hip and touched herself slowly with one of her hands, teasing him. Keith felt that he could drink from that image all night and would have no problem at all, watching her play against her clitoris with pleasure, with her fluids falling on his stomach when she increased the pace of her impatient fingers, while her eyes were clouded with so much lust that her eyes clouded alternately. Or were her tears still not falling on her cheeks? Keith couldn't be too sure. With a gentle movement, Keith pulled her against him to give soft kisses around her chin and neck and made his way through her entrance. Hearing Katie moan so close to his ear felt like the glory itself, stifling a snort from his throat when Katie welcomed him so warmly, so tightly he could cum at that very moment.

They were just broken people, with a lost adolescence and innocence thanks to terrible coincidences that hit their lives long before fleeing into space. There was nothing to protect in them except the sanity of all the madness that was happening around them daily. That, at the slightest carelessness, it could be the last time...

They moaned as soon as they found the perfect rhythm that was slowly taking them to an unimaginable pleasure, Keith wanted to keep touching her while moving to a beat that was driving him crazy, but Katie wouldn't let him, preferring to take her hand and kiss his knuckles so sweetly that Keith felt faint with tenderness. He took her face with both hands and they stayed close to each other following a uniform rhythm with their hips, staring at each other and their breath hit the other's face.

Again, and without realizing it, both began to mourn, not like the first time, it was much more internal, a cry that came from their hearts.

Naxzela thoughts become present as faster they moaned when they realized that soon they would reach the peak of orgasm, preferring to increase the rhythm of their hips to shed any thought that might interfere with the feeling of their insides accumulate in a pleasant heat.

Keith circled her body and laid her on the bed as he got up, to hit more quickly and forcefully than they had previously felt. Katie felt a sharp twinge of pain at the drastic change but said nothing. She liked that pain, it was one that she could bear and that ridiculously, in the back of her mind she felt that she mocked herself at the thought of thinking she could deal with it. If it was Keith who was giving it to him.

Their moans became much louder, the pleasure was soon beginning to fill around a point where they thought they would explode if it wouldn't happen soon. Katie's arms encircled Keith's back in an attempt to find something to hold on to, and she felt the orgasm pounding along with the sensation of Keith filling her inside. It was something new, unique and extremely pleasant, she thought. Her legs trembled and her body felt faint with the constant effort. Keith waited a few seconds before withdrawing from his interior to finally lie down next to her.

He could see the amber color of her eyes as the most beautiful thing in the universe, he could get lost in them for hours and never get bored in the least. Keith missed them more than ever now that he didn't see them often. Keith approached her breast delicately when he saw her tremble slightly from the exposure of the cold, it had been Katie's first time, and while there was no bleeding as he could guess while he was holstering her a few minutes ago, still, Keith needed to be sure that would not hurt her tiny body.

Katie, on the other hand, was so tired that whatever Keith did, it would be fine for her, as long as he didn't push her away or stop the pleasant caresses, he was doing to her hair with one of his hands. The cold in the room became more noticeable now that they were just lying on the sheets, so they approached them to look for something warmer.

Tomorrow would be a new day of survival and risks in a war that seemed to be being won, but where they could still lose their lives at any time, for whatever reason. The universe was this capricious, Katie and Keith knew it too well. But anything could wait that night, while they were together, warm, stripped and in calm.

* * *

_Continue in Day 15: **Towering.**_


	10. Day Ten: Astound

**Astound**

* * *

_Universe: **Pre-Kerberos!AU**_

* * *

He watched the street lights move quickly out of the car window, like shapeless flashes that were left behind the road, somehow helping him to forget for a few seconds that he was on his way to the home of one of his officers. Keith didn't have cheers to start a conversation with the guy who had practically not closed his mouth all the way, once they had sat in the back seats of the car, too annoying and noisy for his comfort, and it had already become clear that he felt a strange hostility towards him, without understanding the reason very well. Shiro had mentioned his name at some point during the evening, but honestly, he didn't take much notice.

Keith didn't want to go to that dinner tonight. He didn't want to meet Officer Holt outside the Garrison. Although Shiro had mentioned to him that he was one of the few high-ranking adults who didn't feel rejected by his presence, part of Keith still maintained skepticism about this fact.

He couldn't help thinking about it, basically, everyone had hated him as soon as Shiro helped him into Garrison cause of his short temperament and lack of military lineage, Keith had only been a lucky boy and had some talent to pilot the ship in the way. And he didn't understand very well what to do at a family dinner, Shiro didn't give him any further instructions beyond behaving and being kind to the Holt family.

How could he be nice to people he didn't know? He had only had a brief moment with Mathew Holt a few months ago, who started talking to Shiro about the results of the investigations they found on Kerberos' ice. Then he simply disappeared from his sight, giving him a kind smile when he saw it by chance.

If only Keith had avoided fighting the boy by his side, he wouldn't have to deal with this. It was a punishment that Shiro and Officer Holt had disguised as an opportunity to strike up a more pleasant relationship with their own comrades.

''Still a long way to go, Shiro?''

''No, we'll arrive in a couple of minutes, Lance.'' Keith mentally repeated his name in case he needed to remember during the night. Lance simply started jumping excitedly in his own seat.

''I've heard a lot about Officer Holt in Garrison, although I've never spoken to him directly since science doesn't call me too much, it's like the gentleman everyone loves.''

''He is a kind person like Matt, they are loved because they have a nice sense of humor and impeccable principles. I have never had major problems with them, even when we were in space.'' He answered with simplicity. What he left thinking to Lance for a few seconds.

''I heard that Officer Holt has a younger daughter who will nominate Garrison for the next year, is that true?'' He asked excitedly, to Shiro's confusion and Keith's displeasure, who could realize his intentions under that tone of voice.

''Wow, apparently the news spread quickly.'' He joked, with a tone of concern that didn't go unnoticed by either of them. ''Yeah, Katie will be applying to enter as a pilot candidate next year. In fact... That's why you accompany me tonight.''

''Why?'' Keith inquired confused. Shiro just sighed heavily. Maybe things would go better if they knew ahead of time.

''She ... She has had certain physical encounters with her current high school classmates, which has severely worried me and Samuel in the last time.''

''What do you mean with…?''

''They broke her arm two months ago.''

''Woow ... That's pretty cruel'' It was the only thing that could come out of Lance's lips. Keith, however, was perplexed. Not even he, being as he was, had gone through those situations before or after Garrison.

''We thought it would be a good idea for her to meet some people before entering her first year, and since both are in the program and they owe me the favor of avoiding their suspension for their last meeting...''

''I understood; this is a classic situation of extortion.'' Lance joked with a slight smile between his lips. ''Don't worry, I'll sacrifice myself for a greater good.''

''Keith?'' He nodded without saying a word in between, he knew very well what it was like to be attacked without having someone to protect himself with. While tonight didn't imply that they became friends, at least one familiar face would ease the burden for the first few days, it was something he could do. Shiro smiled through the rearview mirror. ''I'm glad to know that I have your support.''

''I never expected you to be so close to Officer Holt.''

''Well, we spent together in space for several months, and he's been one of the people that has most influenced my recovery after that.''

Keith reacted to his last comment, intrigued. Taking into consideration that since his return he wasn't wearing that bracelet that sounded every certain amount of time, which he had seen many times during his outings. Keith supposed it would be a good thing.

Shiro never talked about matters involving negative news, so commenting with Lance so easily gave him the idea that his muscle problem was being treated effectively.

They stopped at the entrance of a well-kept house, where the room was lit and a couple of voices echoed inside, Keith thought it nice to see a wide variety of flowers covering the front garden, which stretched behind the house. Before going down, Shiro looked at them seriously.

''While I usually dine occasionally with the Holt family and tonight is to make Katie feel more familiar with Garrison, I don't want to end up in trouble because you don't know how to behave like adults.'' The plaintiff claimed but quickly changed to an accessible position by sighing with regret. ''Just try to be nice, okay?''

''I will behave.'' Lance answered immediately. Shiro looked at Keith, waiting for his response.

''All right, Shiro''

''Well, that's enough.''

As they walked towards the entrance, the sound of a piano resounded through the walls with more force, drawing the attention of the three, Lance and Keith were baffled at the thought of thinking of the officer or his son playing an instrument in the privacy of his family. Matt, who was sitting on the window, opened the curtain slightly to watch them walk home as soon as he heard his dog barking, getting up quickly.

The door opened immediately, showing Matt in simple clothes that gave an air of comfort. Before Shiro even said anything, he greeted them quickly and invited them with a gesture on his hand to keep quiet.

The three without understanding complied without protest.

_I will always, think of you_

_I see your face when each day's through_

As soon as they heard a voice inside the room, they understood what it was about. Officer Holt was singing a tune with his family.

_And days go past_

_Oh so fast_

_But memories, they last_

A soft feminine voice confused them notoriously, except Shiro, who approached enthusiastically to the room that led them, Matt. Keith and Lance looked at each other without understanding very well why his mentor's sudden change of attitude, but as soon as they saw her, their faces turned into deep amazement.

_Summer Winter, year by year_

_I'll hear the song inside my ear_

_Trying to restart_

_That would be smart_

_The thoughts of you haunt my heart_

Keith used to ignore women most of the time. While he seemed to have some appeal to the opposite sex, he generally didn't worry much about it, having more important things to worry about during his day-to-day life. But at that moment, it was the first time that the beauty of a woman astonished him to the point of flushing completely.

Katie was a low and notoriously thin girl, so much so, that while listening to her singing along with her father, she thought that she could take it effortlessly with just one arm. Her green dress was simple and nothing to write home about, but elegantly accentuated the natural tone of her hair, a light brown that, in suitable light, she thought could easily be golden, as it was with her brother.

_I do not want to be alone now_

_Just bidding my time_

_I need somebody dearly_

_And darling you'd be sublime_

Both were perfectly coordinated while Samuel played a simple melody with his fingers on an old piano, but Keith was not paying attention to Officer Holt, he saw himself unable to look away from his daughter, who bristled every pore of her skin with the sweetness of her voice, curiously, was much deeper than he could think at first glance of someone so tiny and small.

Keith was fascinated. As in a spell that had completely **astounded** him

_Spring and Autumn_

_Up and down_

_I keep trying to escape this town_

_And I just might I'll take flight ..._

As soon as Katie turned her gaze to the corridor and met his eyes, she was enveloped in a strong chill that ran down her back, scaring him for a moment, but she, with only a cheeky smile, finished the song after a few seconds on pause.

_Maybe tomorrow, not tonight_

* * *

''So, you come from Cuba, you must miss your family a lot.''

''Yeah, although I see my sister frequently in Garrison.''

Katie sighed heavily as soon as her gaze connected with Shiro, who apologized in silence while tasting her mother's salad. The intentions of him and her father had been so easy to assume that she was offended intellectually for a moment.

It is not as if it affected her at that point to be the object of mockery of all her companions with the little time she had left in high school, and the fracture of her radio hadn't been as serious as they supposed the first time, in a month already Katie was completely healthy without any consequences. But she knew that during the last conversations with Shiro, he hadn't quite agreed.

Part of her was touched by being so protected by someone like him, whom she admired about all people, even her father.

Besides, there was something in her inside that she couldn't understand yet, which heated and exalted to a strange level as soon as her eyes connected with those of the dark-haired guy.

He had seen her, not like Lance, who only managed to give a timely compliment after finishing singing with his father.

He was looking at her, stunned and confused about what to say when she was caught in her presentation. For the first time in her life, Katie had been enveloped in the astonishment of someone who wasn't her family, which generated a pleasant feeling of rejoicing.

''Katie, you've barely said a word, is everything okay?'' Questioned her worried mother, although she noticed the double intention of her words. Colleen was forcing her to talk to the guests, but she didn't feel ready yet.

''Yes, I am.'' She answered without more while chewing a piece of meat to stop responding, noticeably bothering Colleen, Matt simply sighed heavily.

''Keith and Lance are in the second year of the pilot program, right? Did you like it?''

Katie directed her attention to them with something more of interest. If they were in the pilot program it meant that they would see them more often the following year, so the assumption that Shiro had brought them to meet her was accurate.

Again, while the appointed Lance laughed with something that Matt had commented, those dark eyes fell on her, unable to look away this time.

The first impression she gave was an emo boy in all his glory. He had a heavy face that implied a rejection of the first contact, and a badly-groomed hair that even Lance had mentioned as "nasty mullet" under his breath in the night, hoping he wouldn't be heard by anyone. Katie was intrigued with him in more ways than one, something in his eyes, although he was hostile later during dinner, she was reflected in those feelings.

Something in him, he called her with an indecipherable feeling that warmed her aching heart, although she didn't know what name to place it at that moment. What made her increase her attention to those deep eyes to discover what it was.

Maybe it was the so-called chemistry? Although she couldn't know, since Shiro had been her only friend with whom she could feel it for the first time, with Keith, she had the assumption that it was something different.

As soon as Matt touched her shoulder to draw her attention to a question directed at her, Katie quickly averted her nervous gaze, hoping no one had noticed that she had been watching him more than necessary.

For a moment she assumed that everything was in order as soon as they returned to direct the conversation towards her father. When she saw Keith again, he only smiled slightly while he continued to eat from his plate, she imitated his action, her face slightly warm and somewhat disappointed to lose her look, without knowing very well the reason.

But something told her, that not only was she intrigued by other people's eyes.

Certainly, after that night, Katie was much more interested in attending Garrison, if with that she could name what she was feeling.

After all, she was a woman of science.

* * *

_Can you guess what song it is? _

_it always comes to my mind that Pidge could sing it with his father or Shiro, and everyone is surprised that, surprisingly, Pidge has a good voice._


	11. Day Eleven: Greaser

**Greaser**

* * *

Universe: **50' AU**

* * *

Katie listened as her father opened the door of her room to make sure she was asleep on her bed, the same routine as always at the same time, she thought. Katie kept her eyes closed almost without breathing so as not to move a single muscle of her face, waiting for him to think that she had fallen asleep for many hours ago. She felt him approach on the window to make sure there were no "dogs" wandering around his house during the night, causing Katie to almost stop breathing. But after a few seconds and with a satisfied sigh, he kissed her forehead and wrapped her a little more to say good night, as he always did since Katie was five years old.

She waited a couple minutes in the same position, thinking that, if she moved a bit, she could see his father in the doorway with an inquisitive look. But when Katie turned around, she saw absolutely nothing in her room, just the normal mess of the room that her mother had recriminated that morning.

She jumped out of bed and avoided making as much noise as possible while removing her horrible pajamas given by her granny, and starting to dress in a much more comfortable way for that night, Katie has to be careful, the walls were thin and her father's ear had sharpened during the last months due to the misbehavior of his beloved daughter. But Katie was smarter and had learned to cheat quickly to get away with it. Fifteen minutes were enough to be completely ready with her red polka dot dress and a jeans shirt around her shoulders to give her some warmth during the night. Katie thought she could do something with her messy hair, but she preferred to tie it in a high ponytail with enough fixative so that it wouldn't bother her eyes.

If she made a lot of fuss her parents would realize that she was trying to escape late at night.

Took some of money and the keys to the house to put it in her shirt pockets and opened the window of the room with a lot of patience, if she wasn't careful, the wood would make a horrible sound that could discover her. There was nothing strange around the houses of their neighbors who were already resting, but if Katie paid a little attention, she could hear Lance and Hunk discussing some stupidity a few streets down.

After a few seconds, Katie could see that ridiculously long hair wrapped in cheap grease peeking out from the bushes of her neighbors. She sat in the window frame with a sardonic smile when she watched him walking with a cheeky smile like he were the king of the world and everyone had to bow at his feet.

His leather jacket gleamed in the dark, possibly because of engine grease that never cleaned correctly. Her dresses always ended up spoiled when he took her in his arms. The poor man who had no future to offer her, except for an old motorcycle and a life full of dangers in the face of his parents' discontent, was under her window, opening his arms so that she would fall to him like a foolish girl that possibly abounded in his life as a criminal.

And in spite of everything, Katie was more than happy to fall before him, that night and those that came.

''Hey Pidge you know if...''

Her older brother's words remained in the air when he saw Katie with her feet hanging over the window frame and her body ready to jump, with a terrified expression at the thought that she might have been caught in the act. Matt entered quickly to take her arm with one of his hands, preventing it from jumping.

''What are you supposed you're doing? Dad and mom warned you not to go out with that **greaser** again!'' Whispered annoyed, what seemed to Katie rather a groan at low volume. She cleared her throat in annoyance when he pulled her arm to release her.

''They will not notice if I come back before Dad wakes up.'' Katie answered sure of herself, it was an infallible plan according to her point of view. Matt, however, shook his eyelid.

''They'll put you in a damn convent!''

''If you're so worried about Matt, then make sure they don't notice!''

She whispered loudly to her brother and then kissed him on the cheek in farewell before throwing herself into Keith's arms, who held her perfectly before falling to the ground.

Matt could see them laughing like children holding hands while the guy who stole his sister demanded to hurry up while losing them a couple of streets below. Surely that's where Keith had hidden his motorcycle from his father's sight. Who had given the speech to Katie last week never to go out with him under any circumstances.

And there was his sister, directly to danger. Matt hated Keith from the day he met him, but he knew that during his outings he would do anything to keep her baby sister safe. He prayed that at least she comes back less drunk than the last time, or it would be difficult to help her raise the window to fool his parents.

Again.

**...**

They arrived quickly at the Allura's house who was in the same neighborhood, the lights and screams resonated loudly outside the house hinting that perhaps the alcohol had already beaten their guests for many hours. Katie thought that Matt was exaggerating, even if she was caught, she could easily ask her friend for help to convince her parents that she had been with her all this time. Her parents loved Allura from the day they met her, and they believed blindly that she was a completely demure English woman and a good influence on her life.

Nobody knew that Allura was doing that kind of party while her parents were in the UK visiting her family, much less that she was the girlfriend of one of the boys from the motorcyclist's band in the city.

Katie laughed at the idea, if only they knew...

''What is so funny?'' Keith asked approaching her body to him and made their way to the drinks table. Katie shrugged when she took a bottle.

''Oh, nothing important.'' Katie answered with a half-smile. Suddenly she felt strongly pulled by soft hands. In the middle of the crowd, she could see Romelle and Allura calling her with impetus. She turns to look at Keith one last time before being taken by force. ''I think they want me to go with them. I will be back soon!''

''Be careful.''

It was the last thing she heard from his boy while her friends made their way into the house where Allura had blocked all the guests. Chuck Berry's voice didn't allow Katie to hear anything that they were trying to tell her, which seemed urgent and novel as Allura moved her hands when she spoke. Katie guessed they were impatient how long she had taken her to get to the party that time, but she had to wait until Romelle closed the door behind them to finally understand what they were screaming at her for a long time.

''Better be important, do you know how hard it is to see Keith without my parents finding out?'' Romelle snorted without paying much attention, but before opening her mouth, Allura placed her hand on top to stop her.

''Not here, let's go to my room.''

They followed Allura to the stairs in silence while they saw a few people around the main room talking while they drank, but it didn't seem to matter to her friend at the moment.

Once Katie closed the door, Romelle shouted at her.

''Allura is pregnant!''

''Romelle!'' Allura seemed disappointed, but Katie did not know if it had been for shouting about the news or that she had said it before her. She, however, was speechless.

''What you what?!''

Katie tried to articulate something as she weighed the surprise that the news had given her, without success while Romelle shook her from one place to another. It was true that Allura had behaved a little strange in the last time that even Keith asked if it was completely normal. Her appetite was not the same, going from eating large amounts of fat-filled foods to excessive hours, she was much more upset than usual and had gained a few weights. Pretty strange thing coming from someone of high performance as it was Allura.

Katie sat on the edge of the bed carefully, looking at her friend who was sweating cold at that moment. There was only one thing she needed to know.

''When was the last time?''

''Two months ago.'' Allura answered quickly, causing both to release a sigh full of relief. Romelle watched them confused.

''Hey, what are you talking about? Is there something I haven't heard about?''

''You'll see Romelle ...'' Katie commented, patting the side of her bed for Romelle to take a seat. ''Your dear cousin here is not someone who knows how to control correctly.''

''Pidge, I warn you ...'' Allura said spitefully, but Katie didn't take it.

''She was with Lotor four months ago.'' Romelle gasped loudly as she got up from her seat to Katie's amusement and Allura's displeasure.

''You thought it was not Lance's!'' Katie laughed sardonically when she saw her friend hit her face with a pillow with Romelle's comment. ''You thought it was from the commercial hair boy!''

''Allura is a bitch!''

They both began to laugh while holding hands and jumping across the room, being accompanied by Allura after a few minutes when the tension of the environment broke down in a few moments, turning into a meeting full of congratulations on the news of her pregnancy. It was a serious subject that had anguished her most of the week without allowing her any rest. More than being pregnant, if it was of Lotor. Since her father would force her to marry him to honor the family name, and thus, get rid of the person that Allura had chosen to love.

That day Allura had discovered that she had only a couple of weeks, so she was completely sure that it was Lance's son. Sharing this news with her dearest friends had filled her with happiness and she was glad that they took it as something good.

''I'm very happy for you, but ...'' Katie looked down at what wasn't being said in the room. But Allura's eyes were full of determination.

''Don't worry about Lance, I'll make father see the kind boy in him.'' Allura touched her belly full of expectation and a sweet smile on her face. ''I know he will be able to see what I do.''

''And if not, you can always count on Uncle Coran's support.'' Romelle replied with a sweet wink, both girls laughed at her words. ''That man knows how to convince Uncle Alfor.''

''I think so.''

Allura said much more animated. They heard a scream and a loud bang in the backyard that let them know they would soon have to go to the party and see how things were out. Or they would destroy the house before they realized it due to the effects of alcohol and drugs. But before heading for the door, Allura took Katie's hand to bring her a little closer to the dresser in her room.

''What are you doing?'' Katie asked curiously when she saw her draw some lipstick of different tones from her collection.

''I will have to take me to Lance at some point of the evening to give him the news since we can't see each other during the day in full view of everyone. And I can't do it if he starts arguing with Keith for some stupid reason.'' Allura colored Katie's lips before she had something to say, resigned. In the end, Katie like that. ''You will be my distraction, take Keith wherever you want, except to my room. It is understood?''

''What? The one who is pregnant is you, not me.''

Allura tapped Katie's shoulder at that statement playfully, though she was slightly sore for a few seconds as she walked down to the backyard.

There, in the middle of a fight where Lance seemed to be losing to two men much bigger and heavier than him, Katie could see her boyfriend at the end of the pool chatting animatedly with the guys in his band. The lively voice of Vince Taylor passed back to begin to resonate 'Love me tender' in the environment. It was at that moment when Keith realized her presence, and with a sweet smile approached her as if nothing more important existed in the world.

Katie would be a liar to say that she didn't feel slightly envious from her beloved friend that night, having the luck to share the happiness of a future family with the person she loved the most in the world, and dare to face her father if he didn't agree with her decisions.

Allura was a woman with convictions, and Katie, although she left her house in hiding from her father, was still afraid of her father reaction if he knew that she was still dating with the alleged gang member who would lead her astray. While Elvis's soft voice dictated words of love in her ear, she wondered if she was able to leave everything for Keith.

But when he came close to her, to kiss her with such tenderness and delicacy that Katie twisted her head when he took her waist with one of his hands, Katie could think that she was brave enough, at least that night.

''It took you an eternity, what was it that Allura needed?'' Katie bit her lips, amused when Keith tilted her intrigued gaze.

''I can't tell you yet, but you'll know soon.''

''Are not you planning something? Are you?''

''If I told you, where would the fun of surprise be?''

They both smiled before kissing again leaving the subject settled, Katie didn't have the authorization to tell him, and Keith didn't ask more than necessary, preferring to think that Allura was simply strange. It was a languid kiss, sweet and soft, while enjoying the tenuous melody, to give space to a much more intimate atmosphere. Katie gave a quick glance around when Keith began to rock in the same position.

The low lights and the tempered music didn't have to be anything more than Romelle's work that she had surely used so that Allura had the ambiance to release the news to Lance.

She looked away to rest his head on Keith's chest, she didn't want to think about them that night. A soft growl came from his boyfriend's throat that made her laugh softly. Keith was enjoying the moment.

''Only Elvis is capable of this.'' Added Katie, to see Keith smile with a hum of affirmation. The low lights made his eyes look much more purple than normal.

''And only you are able to make me dance.''

Katie laughed to lower her gaze again, feeling strangely ashamed when the smell of motor oil coursed into her senses. But she had to give him credit that Keith was not lying, he usually didn't dance. But there were moments, like that, where he showed her his deep love for her with gestures like taking her by the waist and rocking around.

It was the most devotion's act to what he was capable of doing, and she deeply appreciated it.

After a couple of hours of dancing and laughter with her friends. Keith decided to take her home before it became dangerously late, she said goodbye to Romelle after a few minutes looking for her, she didn't ask about Allura and Lance, who had disappeared from the party some hours ago.

The cold air of the streets that reached her bare legs cause of her dress made her wake up a little from the alcohol she had ingested. Katie felt she would never get used to riding the red motorcycle that Keith loved so much.

When she arrived at her home and was helped by Matt to climb to her bedroom window, she didn't mind listening to her brother talks about the dangers of her actions and how terrible it would be for their parents if they discovered her.

But for Katie, the world was in order when she was able to spend time with her beloved.

* * *

''Hey Kogane, a guy here is looking for you!''

Keith cleared his throat in discomfort when he wiped his hands on the engine grease from the car he was trying to fix all morning. For days he had no news about Lance and the work was accumulating from orders that Keith wasn't able to handle them form his own. Also, his instinct for a long time was saying to him that something was not right. But Keith wasn't sure what or where to look for Lance, so all he had left was to wait.

When he arrived at the entrance to the workshop, Keith was frozen when he saw that it was Matt, Katie's older brother, who dressed elegantly as always. Something in the stiffness of his face told him he wasn't there for a casual visit.

His body tensed the instant he approached him.

''What are you doing here?''

''You should be grateful, Keith. What I am doing will surely cost me my father's trust.'' Matt handed him a simple envelope to take, Keith hesitated for a few seconds before taking it off. When he saw that the signature was from Katie, he went into a rage thinking the worst.

''What does this mean!?''

'''Her goodbye.'' Matt answered with the same poison that Keith professed him. ''Katie was sent to a convent as soon as my parents listened that Allura was pregnant with one of your friends.''

''Allura what?'' The place suddenly began to turn in Keith's mind, being taken by Matt before falling to the ground. Katie had been sent away? Was this being her way of saying goodbye?

''It seems you didn't know anything.'' Matt supported Keith in a chair to try to rejoin. ''I'm so sorry, Keith. Allura and your friend escaped from the city when Mr. Alfor didn't accept them. So that the same thing wouldn't happen with Katie, my parents sent her to the other side of the country.''

Matt could have continued for hours talking about how his world had collapsed, but Keith was no longer listening. The only thing he had left was a letter from his beloved and the empty heart of a new abandonment in his life.

* * *

_Continue in Day 18: **Cinder **_


	12. Day Twelve: Sneaky

**Sneaky**

* * *

_Universe: **Garrison!AU**_

* * *

Keith sighed with regret as he patiently kept the distance to perform the perfect acrobatics in sync with his peers around him, dictating orders at the necessary moment when one of his companions maneuvered in the wrong direction. It was a simple exhibition, to show the public the speed and precision of the latest aircraft made in Garrison in association with the altean technology. While Iverson commanded from the main cabin, the function was turning out just as they had rehearsed during the last five weeks.

As the main driver, and part of the promotion among the best pilots of his generation, Keith was forced to show the skill and discipline that the Garrison expected from his cadets. And he was in charge of directing the function for people who were interested in applying for the academy's program the next semester. Even if he had initially wished to reject it, Shiro had convinced him that thanks to that he could be considered for the space exploration program in conjunction with Daibazaal, one of the planets allied with the earth and the place where he was born. So it would be an insured position if he did that favor to Iverson.

Krolia had been proud as soon as she heard that he was considered to be an aircraft and that it was the perfect opportunity for Keith to show to others how skilled he was as a pilot. Keith didn't doubt that his mother was surely among the crowd with his uncle Kolivan to witness the spectacle.

In the end, he reluctantly accepted, Keith usually didn't like to command, but at that moment he felt good guiding his companions when they finished the last flight to expel the chemical vapor and paint the sky with colorful stelae. The people gathered from different parts of the galaxy shouted excited about the presentation.

Everything had gone well. The lieutenants congratulated them when they ordered them to descend to the established track.

At last, Keith could go down and do what he had been waiting for since he woke up that day. They were placed in position while the high commands awaited them in the hangar, congratulating them and giving them the chance to enjoy the event, as long as they behaved correctly today. All responded affirmatively.

Before Keith managed to escape, he was taken by Lance, seeing him with a cheeky smile that never led to anything good.

''No no no. Surely you will go to the training room. We are going to take advantage of the day like good comrades.'' Keith grunted in response by taking the arm from his neck.

''I don't have time for your nonsense, Lance.''

''But he's right.'' Shiro approached them when he heard Lance's words, looking at Keith with inquisition. ''Surely you will go to the training simulation while they don't see you. Don't you think it's a good opportunity to socialize with others? You gave an amazing presentation today, you should take advantage of it to get closer to your classmates.''

''Actually, Shiro, today I had something planned.'' He answered nervously, giving a quick glance to Lance, who didn't seem to believe him at all. ''I promised Pidge that I would show her the hangar of the aerospace zone, which is open to the public today.''

''Pidge? Who is? Your girlfriend?'' Lance joked, bothering Keith a bit, but before answering, James intervened.

''You're not talking about Katie, Major Holt's daughter, are you, Kogane?''

''It's none your business, Griffin.''

''Stop there.'' Shiro snapped before they started a discussion. ''If that is the case, then go ahead. I think I saw her with Matt at the Garrison kitchen.''

''Thanks, Shiro.''

He smiled before leaving the hangar and heard Griffin's irritation in the distance, dismissing the matter. Although his relationship with him had been transformed into something more neutral and respectful over the years as co-pilots, there was still some friction between them. Especially since Griffin discovered that he and Pidge started dating a few months ago.

When he had told Pidge about it, she let him know that Griffin was her father's assistant and that from time to time he had found her rummaging through the research rooms. He was kind to her most of the time as long as she didn't get into trouble, and he acted like an overprotective big brother, seeing her as too fragile for her own good, even if Griffin knew that she was completely capable of defending herself.

Keith had listened attentively that day, but he didn't believe in Griffin's good intentions. Besides, he surely thought that he was not good enough for her and that he would hurt her as soon as he got bored just like Lance used to do with his girlfriends. What was completely separated from reality.

Keith liked Pidge, a lot. Things had changed between them since the time he found her in the rain last winter. And both Shiro and her family were calm and happy that they both spent time together, had been positively influenced and didn't overstep the limits when things started to become more intimate with each other. They had kissed many times while nobody saw them, thinking that they were being **sneaky** enough so that no one would notice.

Maybe nobody had proof about them, nor were they officially dating, but there was something between them that could be palpable. Even Colleen had bothered them once when they would formally begin dating, to Sam's dismay. Alluding that her daughter was still too young to think about such things, but he had never denied her exits with Keith, even if they sometimes ended late into the night.

Matt, however, was more invasive and renegade at the idea that Pidge had a boyfriend. Reaching self-invite himself to many of their outputs so that none will make some strange movement. Keith thanked the heavens that when Shiro knows about what Matt was doing, he started inviting him to spend time with him every time Keith and Pidge went somewhere.

Keith smiled as he remembered that until he realized he was being followed by Lance and Hunk on the way from the kitchen. He watched them with a raised eyebrow when he stopped.

''What are they doing?''

''I'm going to the kitchen, I'm hungry after that show.'' Hunk replied as if it were something obvious.

''I want to know what the nerd looks like.''

''Don't tell her like that, Lance, I warn you.'' Keith growled loudly. So Lance raised his arms in surrender when he realized that he had pressed his buttons unintentionally.

''Ok, dude. Don't get mad at something like this ...'' Lance lowered his hands when he saw him sigh and continue on his way, so they began to accompany him closely. ''It's just that I'm intrigued that you're so interested in Commander Holt's daughter.'' Lance said, in a more complacent tone. ''I wonder if he's going to be a brainy girl with big glasses and everything like Matt.''

''How do you know she wears glasses?'' Keith asked intrigued, Lance buzzed with a grimace.

''Then it's definitely that girl is away from my league, don't worry about me mullet, I'll say hello and Hunk and I will be satisfied, is not that right, big man?''

''What? But I really go to the kitchen to eat something! I'm not interested in how Major Holt's daughter looks.'' Hunk crossed his arms to emphasize his point. ''Besides, it's a girl Keith, how many years did she have? thirteen years? I'm surprised that even Shiro agrees with you to go behind her.''

''She's fifteen, and I'm not going after her. She's my friend!'' He answered uncomfortably. But Lance and Hunk hummed without believing anything.

''Keep lying mullet, but don't worry. While she doesn't report you, you don't do anything wrong.''

Keith ended up hitting Lance in the head at that statement that brought more than a disturbing look at the Garrison's visitors. Besides, it's not like he's lying, they were friends.

That from time to time they would end up holding each other while kissing and caressing in places that brushed the imminent danger, was another business.

They entered in the kitchen room without much difficulty, although there were enough people around the corridors, the biggest attractions were in the courtyard, so very few people had decided to go in search of food. When Keith began looking for Pidge by the seats, he heard her scream his name when she approached wearing a charming green dress that he had seen him wear before in formal celebrations. Keith smiled unconsciously when he was hugged tightly by Pidge, she looked charmingly cute at that moment.

So much so, that perhaps Lance's cry had come a little later than he expected.

''No way! She's too cute to be a complete nerd!'' Before Keith answered, a hand hit Lance's head hard enough to get him out of the stupor. ''And why was it?''

''To shut your mouth in front of my sister.'' Hunk greeted Matt as he stood next to Pidge. ''She is Katie, the next semester she will apply to the pilot program. So surely you will see it frequently in a few months.''

''Hunk, it's a pleasure.'' Hunk offered his hand with kindness, to which Pidge responded in the same way. ''And the jerk next to me is Lance, I suggest you don't take it too seriously.''

''Hey! I can be a great influence when I propose it.''

''Were not you the guy who hit the Kerberos flight simulation?'' Lance blushed notoriously at the mention of the accident.

''What Keith told you is completely exaggerated. Even if it doesn't look like it, I'm an excellent main pilot.''

''It was not Keith; it was my dad. You burned the data processor by overheating it because of the terrible decisions you made.'' All tried to uselessly contain the laughter about what happened that day. It was a stain on Lance's record and one of the accidents most remembered by the Garrison.

''You know? I begin to realize why you two get along so well.''

''Oh sorry, I didn't mean to bother you.'' Pidge replied, extending her hand towards Lance. ''You are one of the most interesting people that Shiro and Keith have known, they talk to me a lot about you. I hope we get along when I get into the program the next semester.''

Lance looked at her skeptically, but at the mention of Shiro, he was able to relax again, making him happy that someone like him recognized him outside the Garrison. The girl was somewhat aggressive, but he could say she was kind, it was something that Lance felt he could handle. So, he decided to accept her hand.

''Pidge, we'd better hurry if you still want to enter the hangar.''

''Oh, yeah, sure''

''Wait, what hangar are you supposed to be going to?'' Inquired Matt with inquisition when he saws them slightly nervous.

''The one in the aerospace flight area is open and Pidge wanted to know the models of the hunting ships that Garrison was using.'' Keith answered simply; Pidge nodded for emphasis.

''And you're not invited! So don't ever follow us.'' Pidge added, but Matt looked quite satisfied with Keith's response.

''Yeah, of course, you can go without problems, it is a public area and there will be many people around.''

They both left the kitchen before Matt decided to change his mind for some reason, saying goodbye to Hunk and Lance in the passage. They began to walk through the corridors of the Garrison, taking several completely opposite paths to the exit they had decided to use as bait, mocking one or another lieutenant who was doing that day as a precaution.

They stopped in an elevator in the area of scientific advance that gave access to a restricted area, but Pidge got the key to his father as he had said to Keith yesterday.

''Are you ready?'' Pidge looked at Keith with determination, if anyone found out what they were trying to do, surely, they would be expelled from the Garrison for life. Keith nodded, swallowing heavily, but with the same emotion in Pidge's eyes.

''Completely.''

When they entered, the elevator began to descend for long minutes. So, Pidge, in a moment of boredom and excitement at the danger that surrounded them if they were discovered, began to annoy Keith. First hitting him with the body playfully, earning a slight laugh from him. Then she began to tighten it over the clothes, ending in a battle to see which of the two could stand up to the other's touches.

Pidge lost. Being knocked down with Keith's hands on her waist and a languid kiss that accompanied her when she fell to the ground.

They looked at each other for a few seconds without needing to separate, in moments like those, they enjoyed completely stealing some of another kiss to fulfill their daily goal of happiness.

''You look so cute with that dress.''

''Thank you.'' Pidge replied, somewhat embarrassed at the compliment so direct. ''I like your jacket; it looks good on you.''

''Surely it will also look good on you when you are forced to use it every day.''

Keith smiled playfully as he aimed one of his hands towards her face. That it was clear thanks to the strands taken from her hair in a simple ornament on the back of her head.

But before continuing their moment of confidence, they saw through the elevator what they had been investigating throughout the year, leaving them so impressed that they were barely able to speak. What the Garrison and alchemists of Altea were hiding from the universe during all these years. What Pidge and Keith had been trying to discover _in fraganti_ when they heard a strange conversation between Shiro and Sam.

There, under Garrison, they were building giant robotic lions.

* * *

_Continue in Day 17: **Gamble. **_


	13. Day Thirteen: Antique

**Antique**

* * *

_Universe: **Victorian!AU**_

* * *

''Dear, what do you think about children?''

The first thing Keith thought when he heard Katie was that he had misunderstood her question. But when he looked up after giving a piece of bread to his beloved fella under the table, he saw was curiosity permeated in her golden eyes along with the wait for his response. Keith cleared his throat briefly, wiping his mouth with a napkin, meditating on his words. For some reason, breakfast began to fall badly on the stomach.

''I don't know, children? Why do you ask me something like that right now?''

''Who knows ... Isn't normal for a young couple to think about having children?'' Katie asked with a faraway look, Keith sighed thinking for a few seconds. ''What would happen if I could not give you the expected offspring?''

''We're staying with the wolves.'' He answered for sure. Katie looked at him with an inquisitive look.

''I'm serious, Keith.''

''And I also. It's not like my family is pressuring us to have children, and I'm sure your parents haven't looked forward to it. What is that concern coming up so suddenly? We've been married a year, there's no need to hurry.''

''Remember that the health of women is not the same after a few years.'' Claimed Katie sharp, Keith, however, raised an eyebrow at her words, misplaced by her annoyance.

''You speak as if you suffered from delicate health, dear. And I don't think this conversation has to do with the children themselves. Is there something that worries you?''

Keith questioned intrigued, taking a little more tea that one of his employees served him effectively with a quick signal with his hand. Katie just shrugged her shoulders, discouraged, looking away to the window where the courtyard of her home looked majestic and the green around the roads began to bloom before the arrival of spring. It didn't go unnoticed for Keith that something in her eyes looked more muted than usual, as if she was thinking about something that worried her severely.

For some reason, his wife had been extremely subdued for numerous weeks. Not that Katie was a high energy girl like her older brother or Allura in her best days. But certainly, her rudeness had been reflected strangely exhausted, especially the last days since they arrived from the visit of his parents on the outskirts of the city.

Even his mother had told him about it once while wandering the halls that Keith had considered his home for many years, worried that perhaps they were having problems in the first months of marriage. Keith had denied it almost with amusement, alluding that his wife's condition was possibly impaired by the low defenses due to a cold she suffered during the fall, as Katie told him as soon as he saw the first symptoms of dejection. She had lost a couple of pounds since then, and when he looked at it in retrospect, even with the doctors visiting his home occasionally her condition didn't seem to be improving.

Since the arrival of fall ...

Something in his chest throbbed painfully at the revelation. Taking Katie's hand in concern, her touch was cold even on the fabric of her glove, drawing her attention back.

''Katie, has something happened to you?''

Keith asked softly, his work with his family's company demanded great trips for most of the year, especially during the winter. So, although he had done his best to stay with his wife on the estate that was given to them by the Holt family, even after their marriage, his stay at home was limited to a few days every few weeks off. Seeing her state like something striking, but without worrying him until that moment. Considering that several months had passed since he first fell ill, Keith felt like a terrible and carefree husband.

Katie just smiled confusedly at his question.

''No, everything is in order, dear.''

''Don't lie to me, Katie.''

Keith spoke harshly. When she turned her gaze again with regret to the opposite side of the table, he discovered that she wasn't being entirely honest with him. The worry was evident in his face. Katie was hiding something from him.

''I know the woman with whom I married. While you don't enjoy talking about what ails you, you have at least the common sense of approaching to me when it overwhelms you.'' Keith made a brief pause, with a move between his lips. His tone of voice had sounded more aggressive than he wanted. So he tried again, with more tranquility. ''I know that in spite of everything you will come to me, but too many weeks have passed. And I feel contemptible for not having noticed it before. Surely you don't trust enough in me ...''

''I do it!'' Katie answered quickly, intertwining her fingers with his to emphasize her words. ''I do ... It's just, it's been a bit difficult...''

''Katie...'' Keith raised one of his hands to kiss the back of her palm, as when courting her years ago. It was a demonstration of devotion to her. ''I know I don't usually take things with the serenity expected from a reasonable man, but I need you to talk to me, I need ...'' He stopped to swallow heavily, a knot growing inside his throat. ''Know what happens with my wife.''

''I'm pregnant.''

Keith pressed her hand between hers at the revelation of the news, but Katie looked devastated, breaking her voice at the last moment. So fragile and dejected, that even Kosmo moaned under the table when he saw her fight against the tears that threatened to fall on her undaunted face. Keith got up in a hurry falling into his wife's lap, gesturing silently to all his employees to leave the dining room, waiting patiently for his wife to be able to speak again while cupping her cheek in his hands, at the cost of pain, that seemed to pierce his heart.

After a few seconds of great breaths, Katie continued.

''It's not the first one.'' She said in a whisper, being Keith's turn to break his heart. ''Two months after our marriage, while you were spending time together with Lance's company on Shiro's estate, I suffered a strong pain in my insides that I wasn't even aware of until one night happened. No method, antique or new, helped my body endure the terrible loss. They couldn't do anything ...'' Katie breathed heavily as she tried to articulate the right words. ''When you returned home, I saw you so happy next to Kosmo, that I didn't feel able to tell you such grief. Matt told me many times that it was not right to hide such news from my husband, but ... My words did not come out.''

''Oh, Pidge.''

Keith embraced her sweetly as soon as her body fell into his arms, in an attempt to seek some comfort in the face of the terrible situation she had experienced on her own. She starts to hiccup from time to time when she covered her face on his chest, unable to continue to hold back the tears that fell disconsolately.

The only thing that Keith was able to do at that moment was to massage the contours of her back with slow caresses, trying to give her some relief despite herself. Katie had experienced the mourning of her firstborn completely alone, and Keith couldn't feel more useless as a husband.

Kosmo sniffed a few seconds before leaning back to Katie's side, trying to deliver support in his own way. Slowly, when the minutes passed in silence, Keith could feel his wife begin to calm down.

''I'm afraid Keith, I'm strongly afraid of not being able...''

''Everything will be fine; I will be by your side at all times.'' He said softly, surrounding her body in a deep hug.

''But what if I'm not suitable for this? If I'm not able to give you something like a child?''

''I will not leave you, Katie.''

It was his way of comforting her about her grief, but inside him, Keith's words dictated an unshakable oath.

Keith was convinced he would not abandon his woman. Not now, not never.

* * *

''So ... You'll go.'' James said while fiddling with one of the pens on Keith's desk. Seeing ordered his papers to delegate his position to his sister while he was out of the country. ''You haven't had a honeymoon yet?''

''This is different.'' Keith replied without looking up from the papers he was diligently reviewing. Griffin huffed at his response. ''Besides, with Acxa in charge of the company, everything will be completed in order.''

''I don't doubt it. You have a very interesting way to handle the work of the company.''

''Have you come here for a casual talk or are you just trying to annoy me?'' Keith asked exasperated. Griffin just shrugged.

''A bit of both, when Romelle told me about your temporary retirement I was certainly intrigued about the reason.''

''Katie is waiting.'' Keith wished that with that Griffin would turn around and leave his office with a mockery behind his back. But silence reigned for a moment, and Keith saw a look of concern in his eyes.

''So soon? That will not be good for her health.''

''You knew it.'' Keith hissed irritably. ''You knew all this time and you were never able to tell me a single word.''

''It wasn't my business, Keith.'' Griffin stood up with an offended face. ''Katie spent many days mourning the loss of her firstborn son. Even if you don't believe it, I have great esteem in her person and didn't want to see her with more pain.'' He turned his face with resignation. ''Even if she chose you in the end.''

''Well ... Knowing about that, it made me think that maybe it was a terrible choice on her part.''

''I don't doubt it at any time.'' Griffin got up to surround the desk with a disdainful look. ''But in spite of everything, I hope that this trip will help you find the happiness you are looking for.'' He stretched one of his hands towards him, as a sincere gesture. Keith shook his hand a little calmer, and grateful for his wishes.

''Thanks, James.''

After a few days of rigorous organization, Keith gave the position to his younger sister while he was at Lance's home during the months that were needed for the health of his wife, on the outskirts of Altea, away from the pollution and noise of the surroundings. The air of the coast would surely do Katie well, and keeping her dear friend Allura next to her would definitely cheer her a little.

Only his family and a few people from his inner circle knew the reason for their journey, to the relief of both. They hated how intrusive people used to be from time to time, and stress wouldn't do Katie good during the first months of waiting. Keith just wanted everything to go well. And little by little the idea of living her first pregnancy together with the person he loved, began to make him impatient and create expectations about what was to come.

A son of both. A life in his charge that would surely animate the atmosphere of their home for many years. It wasn't something that Keith expected so quickly considering his marriage was barely a year old.

But as time went by, when he watched Katie sing ballads during the nights for the comfort of a belly that was almost noticeable. His heart was compressed with happiness.

* * *

_Continue in Day 16: **Incompetent. **_


	14. Day Fourteen: When in Rome

**When in Rome**

* * *

_Universe: **Middle Ages!AU**_

* * *

The wolves around the field soon alerted her arrival when she was close enough to be detected, causing her to fall off her horse and subjecting her to the mud that completely messed up her chiton given by her father on her last birthday, at least the bundle that she had taken that night from the city managed to stay on the back of her horse. Some men alerted the village leader while they held her by the hands and feet with a rope that stung her skin, but she didn't have the option to move or say any word to her defense, a false move, and the Celts could cut out her tongue.

Katie was a Roman, a sworn enemy of those people and shouldn't be hanging around those places if she didn't want to meet a painful death. She knew it very well, but even so her tenacity and logic had pointed out that this was a better option than what she had in Rome. She could no longer flee to her home even if she wanted to, cowardice was not in her genes, nor in her family.

She swallowed hard when one of the spears of the men who subjected her ripped fiercely the clothes she wore to protect herself from the cold winter that was lashing the earth, to strip her of the honor of the Holt family shield drawn on the back of her. No longer It served her anyway, it had done his job when the Celts recognizing the emblem to consider her part of the Roman nobility and not kill her as soon as they saw her without first questioning her. Katie thought that perhaps for the same reason they left her decency intact in not undressing her completely. For now.

They made her walk towards the center of the village with her eyes downcast, listening in the distance as they took her horse, while they discovered the identity of the person on her back with surprise. Katie secretly thanked them for not murdering her horse immediately, it was the only bond left from her destroyed family. They threw her hard so that she fell to the ground while a large bonfire kept burning at her side, with many people surrounding her with a disgusted look, others somewhat intrigued by her furtive presence, and many more frightened waiting for an army to appear in any moment to attack them. Even Katie wished that the latter wouldn't happen, even if she knew that she had hidden her fingerprints efficiently as her father had taught her.

A loud throat clearing came to her attention after the crowd calmed down slightly, causing Katie to look up. There, surrounded by great warriors who doubled his stature, a guy who didn't look older than her brother was looking at her with skepticism. His charcoal-black hair and symmetrical tattoos on each side of his cheeks revealed to Katie that he was the right person.

''What are you doing here, Roman?'' His words were soft, but he didn't avoid spitting the last word from his lips. Katie sighed heavily as she thought her words carefully.

''I've come to bring Shiro back.''

A loud cry was heard around treating her as a lying bitch, pouncing on her in an attempt to kill her with their own hands. But Katie remained silent with her eyes set on the guy, preventing the tremor of fear and cold from showing on her body. One of the men who had seen taking the body of her horse approached the boy's side quickly, apparently on the verge of tears over what he found.

''She says the truth, she brought Shiro back to us. Although ... He lost his right arm.'' Silence reigned in the environment for a few seconds. Until Katie felt a rope around her throat tighten tightly, cutting off the air.

''Your disgusting bitch! What did your emperor do with Shiro!?''

Katie moaned in panic as soon as she felt a horrible pain in her lungs from the lack of air. After a few seconds when one of the older men ordered him to stop, he loosened the rope and Katie coughed trying to get some air back into her lungs. She shivered slightly when she felt the same man grab her hair, to look up at her leader again.

''We should kill you right now and send your pretty head to your dear parents.'' Whispered, pressing harder the grip he had on her hair. Katie moaned in panic and pain. ''So we would recover some of the pain that we have been through all these years.''

''My parents are dead for saving Shiro's life.'' She answered almost without air when she was able to return the look, with the same anger that he professed. ''My death has no value for Rome or for the empire, you stupid son of a bitch.''

''Enough, Antok!''

A second voice caused the Celtic to let go of Katie's hair, causing her to fall to the ground in one fell swoop, barely managing to stay on her feet. It had been the leader Katie recognized as the youngest, the person Shiro had told her to find no matter what. At least he had not been wrong when he told her that he would protect her from death when he knew that she had helped Shiro.

''How did you get here?''

''Shiro guided me before falling unconscious.'' She answered tired, trying to take some of her clothes to protect herself from the frigid breeze. ''We ran to flee just from the guard when we passed the walls but he lost a lot of blood on the road.''

''So, you're against the Roman Empire?'' Asked the boy, Katie nodded after a few seconds.

''I have nothing to return.''

It had been her last words, before falling to the ground. Her body and mind had been taken to the limit in less than two days that she felt like weeks. Katie had already fulfilled her older brother's last request before abandoning him in the house that she had called home during her whole life, engulfed in flames and cries of pain at the apparent betrayal of her emperor when they took themselves to the main attraction of the Coliseum. Now she only hoped that the gods would take compassion on her and be able to join her family in eternal rest.

She had nothing left to fight for, and no home to return.

* * *

He touched Shiro's white lock for the third time that day while he was by his side, naively thinking that at any moment he would vanish into thin air. But there he was, sitting at one of the tables while he ate with everyone else, talking animatedly and joking about his new metal arm that he won during his years at the Colosseum. Keith felt that this day was much more colorful than the previous ones, even if they were in the middle of winter. The knot in his chest had loosened and he felt he could finally breathe after a long time.

Shiro looked at him amused when he felt his fingers on his hair, before taking a piece of flesh to his lips.

''You are eating very slowly.'' Keith said while looking at him worriedly. ''Are you sure you're okay? You don't need anything else?''

''I'm fine Keith, honestly.'' He answered tired, without removing the smile from his lips. Lance tentatively began to touch Shiro's arm. ''You seem much stranger than me. Lance is enough.''

''Well, not every day our disappeared friend returns after many years of the hands of the Romans, along with the daughter of a minister. Forgive us if we are a little misplaced with all this.''

''Lance ...'' Keith warned him, but Lance was confused.

''What? Did I say something wrong?''

''Speaking of which...'' Shiro placed the cutlery on the table, ending his lunch. ''How is Pidge?''

'' She is okay, her fever has gone down, but she refuses to eat anything we bring her, Shay told me to tell you, but I guess I forgot completely.'' Shiro pinched the bridge of his nose at the words of Lance. But he preferred to ignore it.

''Maybe it's better that I go see her as soon as possible.''

''I'm going with you.'' Keith said while accompanying him towards the exit. ''I know you're worried about her, but it's my duty as part of the council to question her about what happened, now that she can speak.''

''I understand, I think you're the best option of all the others.'' He touched the outline of his metal arm with some concern. ''When they told me about what happened with Antok, I thought she would be afraid of the Celts. I'm worried Keith, she's just a little girl.''

Keith preferred to remain silent at Shiro's words. He was grateful that she sacrificed herself in such a way to bring his brother back into his life. But he had lost his father in a fight against the Romans when they removed part of his land many years ago, so he still had certain defenses with having it in one of the cabins.

She wasn't only Roman, she was the daughter of one of the emperor's chief ministers who had stripped them of everything, although she admitted not feeling any kind of loyalty against them, Keith couldn't trust in her so quickly.

They opened the door slowly to see that, inside the hut, the windows had been covered with sheets and animal skins, preventing the light from reaching inside naturally. Only the fire at the end of the room gave light to that small space. The girl that Shiro called as Pidge was sitting looking at her hands as something very interesting, while the dish that Shay had prepared for her was on the table untouched. Keith took a deep breath before approaching, Shiro sat on the end of the bed to caress her hair with sweetness. Pidge looked up slowly, there, Keith could only see a deep pain.

There was no shine in her eyes.

''I'm glad to know that you're finally wake up, Pidge. You need something?'' Her gaze fell to a part of the bed.

''I want my family, Shiro.'' She said in a broken voice, Keith shuddered at her pain. ''I want them back. Bring them back, Shiro. Please...''

Keith watched as Pidge clung to Shiro burying her face in his neck, repeating over and over again those words, as if that were enough to make it come true. She was crying inconsolably like a little girl, what Keith implied to her was not far from reality, she was, in fact, a barely enough child, with a body so thin that he could easily lift it with one of his arms. Suddenly, without realizing it, he saw himself reflected in her years ago when he had lost his father in a bloody battle that forced them to emigrate to distant lands, and when at last he felt that he could see his future clearly as part of the guard of warriors who defended his people, the Romans had taken Shiro from his life.

If his mother and friends hadn't been there with Keith to help him and comfort him in the worst moments, he might have lost his mind many years ago.

But she had no one, she was alone in the world with a group of people who claimed her head for the actions of her people.

He left the cabin to go towards his obligations, the last thing she needed was for an unknown person to see her completely vulnerable. After various hours while helping the younger guard guys shoot with the bow at a precise distance, he saw Shiro come out more exhausted than before.

He approached him as fast as Keith could without first delegating his work to Lance, who was just lying down flirting with the girls around. But Shiro was not willing to say him anything about what he had spoken with the Roman, according to his words, it was something personal that no one else should know.

Pidge was in a duel, after all, and Keith realized through the days, while he saw Shiro coming and going from the cabin to look for food and things necessary for the comfort of the girl, that nothing of what she said it would be relevant against the Roman Empire. She had been abandoned and was treated as a traitor by her people, it was the only truth they surely needed to know.

After some days, reaching the middle of a lunar cycle, was when he saw her leave the cabin along with Shiro as a guide. Keith was helping Hunk shredding the morning hunt, and from a distance, he could see how she was trying to walk away ignoring the scathing comments and the looks of hatred around her.

''It must be hard for her.'' Hunk spoke after a few seconds, drawing Keith's attention.

''What thing?''

''Well, be alone, basically.'' Hunk looked up at Pidge, who was arguing with some children about her unkempt hair, which had bothered her while Shiro laughed at her side. ''Don't think I have no judgments about it, she is still a Roman. But ... She's proven to be strong enough to be a child, I admire her for that. How old will he be? Ten? Twelve?''

''She's fourteen.'' Keith replied, making Hunk look at him with surprise. Keith just shrugged. ''Shiro told me a few days ago when he was looking for towels for her bleeding.''

''Wow, I wonder if the privileged life will give you youth.'' Hunk commented funny.

''One life that surely will not come back.'' Keith said in a whisper.

''Are you sure? At any moment she could take her horse and return to Rome. It wouldn't be very difficult for her now that she knows the way.'' Keith shook his head at Hunk's words.

''She lost her rights when she helped Shiro to escape. This is how the empire works.'' He emphasized his words by cutting one of the deer's feet with his knife. ''**When in Rome **you are considered a traitor, you are forever, with no exceptions.''

''Then I guess this is her new life.''

Keith nodded after a few minutes when he watched her lost in thought. Apparently, the children and Pidge had come to a truce, seeing how they ordered her hair into tiny braids to give it a more graceful movement. With the green peplum that Shay had given her to use in her daily life, Pidge could easily pass as a Celtic over her clan. Her hair was brown, that in the light of day gave a golden appearance like the sunset, and her eyes little by little began to take the natural shine of angelic innocence, typical of her age. Keith jumped at Lance's loud snort when he saw him at his side staring at him suspiciously, but Keith only feigned ignorance as he tore the intestines from the deer he worked.

Something that Keith was able to assume, is that he was infinitely grateful to Pidge for saving the life of his beloved brother. Nothing more than that.

His heart skipped a beat when, in the distance, he could hear her laugh for the first time, and Hunk's words echoed in his head like an unbreakable promise.

Then I guess this is her new life.

* * *

She watched as the fire in the fireplace went out until it was nothing but a few ashes in the room, while Shiro rested on the side of the bed completely asleep, Katie usually hated the snoring, but at that moment, it was not annoyed if she know that Shiro was at her side, alive.

Her health had improved considerably after a couple of days of recovery, so the village leaders decided that Katie would stay in Shiro's cabin while they decided what to do with her presence, which was much more spacious and comfortable thanks to his warrior title.

From that day, while helping as much as possible in the tasks that the leaders told her to be of some help among the people, Katie couldn't help but think that she didn't belong there. She didn't like doing the cleaning, but she was efficient in taking care of the jobs that required welding and repair. And she liked to play with the children around her while their parents went hunting in nearby lands, seeing her as someone too harmless to do some kind of harm the young children. But in spite of everything and Shiro's kindness in making herself as comfortable as possible near his village, the looks of hatred and occasional blows didn't diminish in the slightest. They let her know that she was an enemy, an unwanted individual around.

Katie couldn't blame them at all, her people had taken too many things from them over the years. Too many lives wouldn't return even if she wanted to.

She took one of the wolf skins that covered the bed and placed it on her shoulders and quietly left the cabin. The village was in utter silence during the night, which made sense since they got up early next to the first rays of light on the sky. For Katie, it had been a martyrdom being that she was a nocturnal woman, and Shiro didn't give her any rest while she had something to do.

Could saw in the distance men singing around a fire while they drank, which she immediately recognized as the youngest in the army. Katie feared for a few seconds to the idea that they saw her without the protection of her dear friend, so she walked quickly in the opposite direction, towards a valley that raised, away from anyone's sight.

Finally, she sat down to contemplate the night sky calmly, recalling everything that happened a few weeks ago in her life. The conviction in the eyes of her family in rescuing the Celtic slave when her father recognized him as a former ally during his exploratory trips, the words of her older brother trying to convince her that everything would be fine. Her home on fire when one of the guards learned about her family's betrayal of the nation, and her new life as an outsider under the protection of a few people who considered her an ally after Shiro had defended her from prejudice, all in a few weeks that felt like years. They were so many emotions that Katie didn't realize at the time that she began to cry inconsolably about her losses.

Her life had been so easy until recently, and now she didn't know how to continue living without feeling displaced. Completely alone.

Suddenly, she felt strong breathing beside her with an animal moan, when Katie looked up, she could see a big wolf with dark fur and bright eyes watching her curious while sniffing. She watched him cautiously, touching his back when she realized it would not hurt her.

''Hey buddy, are you coming to see the moon?'' The wolf snuggled up beside her looking for her warmth, Katie laughed comfortably feeling his weight on her side. ''Yeah, I also have something cold. Do you have a name, or do you haven't home too?''

''It's Kosmo.''

The voice was heard so close that Katie sat up quickly, fearful and ready to defend herself, eyes as dark as the night watched her with inquisition as he slowly approached her side. It was the guy Lance called a mullet, and who had saved her the first time she brought Shiro to the Celtic village.

''You shouldn't be wandering alone around; others could take it as an act of betrayal.'' Katie remained rigid in her position, watching as the wolf approached his side moving his tail playfully. ''You will not be thinking about going home, will you?''

''I told you the first time, I have no home to return.'' Katie answered dryly; Keith raised his eyebrow massaging the back of his partner.

''It's not what Shiro thinks.''

''But the village yes.''

Keith sighed at her words, but Katie didn't relax at any moment when she wiped her face with the sleeve of her dress to brush away the tears. Even though she knew he would not hurt her, she didn't trust him or anyone else who looked potentially dangerous.

''Are you reproaching the fears of my village? They have strong reasons to question your loyalty.''

''I don't recriminate them; I just say a fact.'' Katie answered, taking a step back when she saw him approach. ''I don't have a home to belong.''

The last thing Katie was able to elucidate before being thrown to the ground, was the cold sensation of a knife around her neck, and the look of that boy dangerously close to her face. His hair fell like a night veil around her, darkening his features and frightening her agitated heart even more. She couldn't get up, his body was small compared to the others, but Katie was even more so, holding her without difficulty.

Katie let out a quick moan as soon as she felt him press the edge a little more on her skin, silently warning her not to make any strange movement.

''If you feel forsaken, then I should kill you right now.'' Keith hissed angrily in his words. ''Shiro is giving you a second chance living in this village. Obviously, we will all have our defenses, but we are trying. And you only seem to lament in your own misery!'' Keith huffed frustrated pressing the knife more and more over her throat. Katie opened her eyes fearful when she felt the blood corrode through her neck, and sharp pain when she felt her skin slowly separate, writhing over her body to free herself. ''Who would say it, you also bleed...''

''Let me go! You are hurting me!''

''Is not that what you want?''

''I don't!''

Katie hit his stomach with her knee as soon as she was able to move, taking the air out of his lungs when she freed herself from his grip. Her neck burned painfully and the wolf came to her side to sniff her worriedly. There, on the floor, Keith was barely able to recover after a few minutes. Watching her with annoyance mixed with the surprise that she was capable of defending herself.

After several minutes contemplating in silence while they recovered from the recent shock. Katie spoke.

''I want to live without feeling a burden to anyone. That's why I'm trying too.'' She said in pause but determined in each word. ''Or is it that I have no right to feel pain because of the death of my family?''

''No, you don't.'' Keith stood up suddenly, so Katie thought he would throw himself on her as he did a few minutes ago, but he just kept his knife in his waist. ''There is no place for the weakness, keep going or perish with your family, Roman. Don't waste our time trying, do it. And maybe then we will consider you one of us.''

She didn't say anything at his words, nor when he turned to go back to the village that was still asleep. Katie touched her throat looking for some cut, but only felt a slight scratch that bothered her at the touch of the cold winter breeze.

Remained in silent watching the sky next to the wolf that didn't leave from her all night, thinking about the words of that violent guy. Deep in her heart, she knew he was right.

* * *

_Continue in Day 26: **Persecute. **_


	15. Day Fifteen: Towering

**Towering**

* * *

_Universe: **Canon **_

* * *

''Pidge, can you scan the atmosphere of this planet?'' The static in the communications was present while Keith waited for the response from the side of the green lion. ''Pidge, are you there?''

''Will she have fallen asleep?'' Asked his mother from the side of the cabin of the black lion, Keith shook his head after considering it for a couple of seconds.

''No, she must have left the autopilot and engaged in a conversation with Shiro.''

''How are you so sure?'' Krolia tried to see if she could find the green lion around the formation they were following in space. She listened to her son sighed tiredly as he continued to insist, without an answer.

''Pidge, I'm talking to you.''

''Hey Keith, do you think it would be very bad if you let me explore on the next arriving?''

''Yes, it would be.'' They all affirmed as soon as the message resounded in their communicators. Lance moaned wounded.

''I can also be pretty good at directing!''

''Surely we will end up in something as dangerous as the yelmors of the last time.'' Hunk replied with the annoying moan of Romelle resonated in the communications before the memory.

''Yeah, I definitely wouldn't follow him.''

''Allura, do you think the same?'' Lance asked, but the princess's nervous laugh made it clear that the answer was implicit. Lance grumbled.

''This is unfair, Keith just returned a couple of weeks ago and now everyone following him.''

''And even then, it's much safer than following you, Lance.'' Pidge argued at last. Krolia didn't miss the quiet air of his son when he heard the green paladin through the helmet. ''Keith is the leader, you're the shooter, remember?'' Lance hummed a few moments before nodding satisfied with the title that now everyone accepted openly.

''I agree.''

''Well, then stay in the rear and don't fuck again.''

''Pidge, take care of your language!'' Shiro answered the words of Pidge, who only apologized quickly.

''Pidge, answer.''

''Oh sorry, did you say something, Keith?'' When Keith connected the video call to the green lion, he could see her returning to her seat with Shiro following behind her. ''I was talking to Shiro, I didn't know you were talking to me.''

''You have to be more careful with that, you should always be alert in case there is an attack in space.'' He said patiently as if explaining a rule to a small child. She just nodded disinterestedly and opened the message Keith had sent her minutes ago. ''They are the closest planets in the orbit of this galaxy, scans which are the most suitable to get new resources.''

''More vegetables! Choose the one with more vegetables!'' Hunk asked anxiously when he heard the word resources. They had been flying for days and their supplies began to decline rapidly thanks to the new crew and the cosmic wolf.

''Although food is scarce at the moment, I believe that the collection of drinking water is much more significant. Since the last time, we weren't able to find any source or civilization to help us.'' Pidge argued when she finished scanning the three planets they had at their disposal. ''Keith, this planet is surrounded by a dangerous nature where it will be a bit difficult to get food resources, but it has freshwater wells inside caves that are accessible from the surface.''

''Wait ... The planet at your side indicates that it has a much more peaceful fauna and probably apt to harvest delicious things. Let's go to that first one.'' Hunk asked audibly scared at the idea of going down to a jungle planet, to which Keith shook his head.

''I know is important Hunk, but Pidge is right. The amount of water at this time is too low, we will first go to the dangerous planet.''

All nodded as they followed the established coordinates. Meanwhile, Krolia thought carefully what had just happened in front of the team dynamics.

* * *

When they arrived, they were immediately attacked by an unstable ground that tried to swallow them while the surrounding vines made their way through the legs of the lions, pushing them into the jungle. Quickly Lance began firing to burn the nature that threatened them and they headed towards a height that they were sure that there would be nothing that would attack them for many hours. The atmosphere was quite clean given the lack of civilization close to its surroundings, but Romelle and Coran preferred to stay above the blue lion while they were completely sure that they would be safe once below. They had had enough with the last adventure a few weeks ago.

Pidge would also have liked to stay upstairs, trying to hide somewhere in the green lion playing while they collecting what they needed, but she armed herself with energy to descend with the others.

When she began to observe around her while Hunk and Allura tried to devise a plan to get to the aqueducts that were below them, was intercepted by Krolia, who for Pidge knew that she was part of the Blade of Marmora and the apparent Keith's mother, she seemed overly towering. She usually didn't smile or speak more than usual, and she usually referred to Keith when she was talking about a particular subject, and again she just kept quiet most of the time while they were traveling. She was kind enough when they went towards her while Lance and Hunk talked about anything, but the feeling of the stoic image didn't melt under any circumstances.

Basically, Pidge was scared of her. Something about her reminded her of her own mother.

''Pidge, isn't it?'' Pidge nodded when she stood in front of her and took out of her pocket a kind of compact screen that gave different types of signals.

''You need something?''

''Yes, you will come with me to monitor a base of the Blade's that are hidden in the center of this planet, it doesn't seem to respond to my signal no matter how hard it tries.''

She agreed again to be part of something she was interested in doing instead of crawling through wet caves with the others. But Keith approached slightly as soon as he heard his mother, with some concern in his eyes.

''It's better if I go with you, Pidge doesn't know very well the bases of the Blades...

''She will be Ok.'' Answered Krolia concise, stopping any argument from Keith when she began to walk in the opposite direction. ''Let's go.''

Pidge began to run as soon as Krolia made her way quickly into the jungle, giving a quick glance at Keith who watched in dismay. She gave him a final greeting to reassure him before entering the jungle that awaited them.

The trip had been quite silent, to Pidge's liking, Krolia was good at avoiding the dangers that were found through the brush and the animals that tried to stalk them in the dark. It took them about three hours to finally find what Krolia had mentioned on the cusp of a rock that was cunningly hidden around numerous giant trees, intercepting alien signals that weren't previously known.

It seemed that it had been evacuated for many years like the vines of the roots curled around the entrance with force.

''It seems to have been abandoned for a long time.'' Pidge commented while using her bayard to cut the roots.

''Is a central reservation for some of our infiltrators in the empire to hide for a while when they are discovered. Be alert, although it is highly possible that it is abandoned, there may still be enemies who have found it.''

Pidge nodded as she fell with Krolia into the bunker that was curiously well arranged. Boxes of possible reserves and clean walls while in the deep, a simple central generator dictated signals occasionally with multiple encryptions. Pidge liked the place she was observing while Krolia sent a few signals possibly to the central command of the coalition.

''It hasn't been updated for three years, that's weird.''

''Maybe three years ago that no one galra had to use it.'' Pidge said when she approached the screen. Krolia nodded and she unloaded the information she needed. ''Why did you need to come?''

''Protocol of the sword. We need to evaluate our hiding places occasionally.''

''And why did you need me to come with you?''

Asked a little more curiously, Krolia however just watched her for a few seconds before heading towards one of the boxes to take a pair of cylindrical bottles from a cooling system, and deliver it to Pidge while there would be one with her hands in silence, Pidge preferred to do the same while the silence again became present around them.

It was water, a lot sweeter than she had drunk in the castle before it was destroyed.

''You have the smell of Keith on your body.'' Pidge coughed audibly as soon as she heard Krolia's words, making her cheeks redden with embarrassment.

''What?''

''Keith's smell is around your whole body.''

She repeated as if the question had been directed toward something Pidge hadn't understood. She tried to see if something in her eyes indicated that it was a strange bad joke on her part or some kind of suggestion. But she found nothing, Krolia was as distant and stoic as ever.

How could she respond to something like that!?

''Excuse me ... But I'm not understanding what you're trying to say.''

''It's possible that no, you're not galra.'' Her words weren't directed towards any insult, Pidge felt that Krolia was trying to understand how she would say what was in her head. ''We have a unique way of matching ourselves, we leave our essence around the couple we have decided to have in our life. We are not so ... Open about our displays of affection like you people. And that is a way in which others know that there is a special connection.''

Pidge nodded, getting an idea of what Krolia was trying to explain. And vaguely remembering, the last time she had been alone with Keith before fully integrating himself into the Blade's missions and disappearing for months.

The memory after what happened in Naxzela was constantly turning over her mind when his kisses and caresses felt like a phantom memory under her skin, especially during the moments of silence in the castle when everyone was sleeping, and she tried to make herself an idea of why Keith didn't reply to communications once Kolivan said he had left for a secret mission during the last talks with the coalition.

She lowered her gaze in distress when she felt Krolia's eyes on her. It was not a conversation she knew how to deal with, much less with a woman who was a little afraid of her.

''I don't want you to think I'm trying to corner you, Pidge. But I need you to know, that we are governed by a code with all our life decisions.''

''Veprit Sa.'' She mumbled barely, Krolia nodded patiently.

''You know what it means?''

''That you prefer to die before giving give up for anything.'' Pidge smiled sardonically at the thought that came to mind. ''Are you trying to tell me that Keith has decided to be with me for his whole life only because his galra race demands it?''

''Not yet, but he's considering it.'' Pidge opened her eyes with surprise, it had only been a guess for her. But Krolia was recognizing her it was a truth. She saw her look away from the floor with regret. ''I wasn't the best mother for him when he needed me, but I can do it now when I have him by my side. And what I least want is that he get hurt because he doesn't know what his race imposes on him.

Krolia approached her side to place her hand on her shoulder as a sign of comfort, causing Pidge to lift her chin to look directly into the eyes of the galra woman. She knew she wasn't trying to sound intimidating or aggressive so she wouldn't take it the wrong way. In the background, Krolia was just a mother trying to avoid greater pain than her only son with whom she had reconciled after many years without seeing him.

But Pidge? She was not sure about how she felt about Keith. She loved him so much that she considered him part of her family and missed him all these months without knowing him, it made her happy to see him again after all the events that had happened in such a short time. It reassured her to hear him from the black lion commanding orders as a natural leader, something that felt strange since Shiro came back after disappearing, and that Pidge knew it didn't have much to do with the fact that it was a clone who was piloting all this time.

She was just a sixteen-year-old teenager who hadn't had the chance to fall in love as befitted her age, but ... Could she see herself capable of loving a single man all her life?

''Pidge, do you think you can match the feelings of a galra once Keith made the decision to ask you?''

''I ...'' She swallowed hard a few seconds before answering, staring into Krolia's dark eyes. ''I don't know.'' She said at last. ''But I know I'm not able to see a future without having Keith by my side. Humans are not monogamous, but ... I think I've broken the rule of what is expected of my race too many times during all this time in space.'' Smiled determined. ''When the time is right, I think I'll know.''

Krolia was not particularly satisfied with her question, but she smiled in the anyway when they started back to the lions.

There was only one way to know how it would all end between Keith and that tiny human girl, but at that moment ... She couldn't be less proud of the woman her son had chosen to court.

* * *

_Continue in Day 23: **Pillow Talk. **_


	16. Day Sixteen: Incompetent

**Incompetent**

* * *

_Universe: **Victorian!AU**_

* * *

Matt was reading a new novel he found in the corners of the house, while patiently waiting for the door of the corridor to open at any moment on news. The atmosphere in the room was tense and considerably anxious, where his family and those closest to him barely breathed in anticipation. He could see his father talking outside the terrace with Mr. Kogane and his brother-in-law, Lieutenant Kolivan, a man of great bearing and an undaunted face, who at that moment was suffering from a severe look at the anxiety of the situation. Around him, Hunk and Lance were sitting talking about the banalities of country life, trying in some way to calm the sorrows of his brother-in-law, who hadn't stopped observing the door at any time as soon as the women closed it in the instant that Katie started with the first contractions.

It was a terrible environment, but Matt had the incredible ability to keep calm in situations that escaped his own hands.

Like at that moment, while they waited for the news about the condition of his beloved younger sister, who was in labor for many hours. He looked up to see the central gardens, the sky had already darkened and wondered naively if that would affect his expected nephew in any way.

''Hey.'' Matt looked up to find Shiro at his side, a little nervous with his arms crossed. ''Do you want to accompany me to take a short walk around?''

''Of course.''

He raised from a soft movement leaving the book half-read on a nearby piece of furniture when they made their way into the corridors to give a charming view of the central gardens of the McClain house. Neither his father nor his friends made any comment about it, assuming there were still several hours of waiting before they knew about Katie and her expected son.

They walked for long minutes in silence appreciating the art of the vast gardens in the surroundings. While Lance McClain was a guy of eccentric tastes and unorthodox behavior for someone in his category, Matt could recognize that his delight in gardening was exquisite and impeccable. Around shrubs and flowers of varied origin, large ponds and fountains adorned their way like a large canvas of fantasy. They could both understand why Allura really enjoyed visiting Lance during her free time, independent of her alleged romantic interest in recent months.

Shiro sighed heavily as they stopped in a pond, watching as some small fishes swirled around the corners in search of food.

''I'm worried, Matt. '' Said Shiro crestfallen, Matt took advantage of the absence of employees around him to rest his head on the outline of his shoulder. ''I'm afraid for the life of Katie and her son.''

''Everybody does.'' He answered in a whisper. Shiro looked at him for a few seconds, seeing a soft smile on his face as he watched the water. ''Keith has not stopped observing that door since the maids closed it.''

''Did you don't? It's your sister we're talking about.'' He questioned incredulously to the tranquility of his voice. ''Already suffered a terrible loss at the beginning of their marriage.''

''I don't know Shiro, I just feel that Katie will be able to do it this time.''

When he and his family heard from Keith about the new pregnancy many months ago, the news had hit them badly in the first weeks, especially Matt. Who had accompanied his dear Katie during the hardships before the loss of her first child while her husband was on the outskirts of the city, ignorant of what happened. They had been terrible days, and Matt felt helpless to not get rid of the pain in the heart of his beloved little sister.

But now, when the screams were heard inside the room where Katie rested, Matt was the only man able to stay calm as a gentleman of his class. Since he and his family arrived at Lance's estate in the vicinity of the delivery a few weeks ago, he could see that Katie's mood, along with her weight, improved considerably, with a big belly that highlighted the last weeks of pregnancy of her long-awaited son. And while there was still danger during childbirth because of her delicate body, Matt was sure his sister could handle it.

Inside, he sensed that everything would be fine.

''Little Kogane-Holt has reached the end of the weeks of gestation, and all the women, including my dear mother, are helping Katie get it.'' Shrugged Matt. ''There are more than fifteen people inside that room, my dear sister couldn't be more protected.''

Shiro hummed according to his words, after meditating a few seconds.

''I hope Keith could see it that way.''

''Oh, Shiro.'' Matt kissed the outline of his cheek. Funny at his words. ''I'm pretty sure if he spends a single minute more without anyone leaving the room, Keith will break down that door.''

**...**

Keith felt **incompetent**.

They had spent so many hours waiting for some resolution about Katie's condition outside the room, that Keith felt it like long days. Not even Lance and Hunk managed to cheer him up while talking about banalities and news in the capital. How could he, take a few minutes of rest, while his wife was in labor a few inches from his place, and wasn't able to do anything for her at all?

Even if he had the opportunity to peek into the room for a few seconds to know Katie's condition, his mother and sister would hit him as invasive. Keith knew he was being impatient and overly dramatic, but he couldn't help but worry about her...

Through the months, his wife's health improved considerably as they spent time with Lance and Allura, who decided to visit them during Katie's stay to help her with whatever she needed now that she was pregnant with a healthy child. His wife enjoyed so much welfare around her to the point that she was able to do any kind of work without any problem on her own, even at the expense of the big belly she gained thanks to the good growth of her first child.

One night, while she caressed her belly with sweetness and Keith read a letter sent from his father to let him know about the news of the company, Katie told him that she wanted to forget her first pregnancy forever. Since the memory only brought pain and suffering, along with the constant fear of not being able to give birth. Keith could not deny her anything at that moment, seeing her so fragile and vulnerable as her eyes shone with longing for that child that grew inside her, so healthy and strong. So they decided to consider him as their firstborn.

Several times during the day and especially during the night, Keith would hold her while he listened to her sing, touching her belly with deep longing. Talking about their gender and the names they could give. They never managed to agree on what they expected, Keith longed for a daughter to teach her about hunting and the values of his family, while Katie prayed to the heavens that it was a boy, for not to suffer the same sorrows that she lived with her mother in her younger ages. Keith just laughed listening to her family stories.

He had promised to Katie when she began to feel the first contractions, that he would behave just outside the room. But Keith could only breathe as panic hit him with every second that passed.

After a few minutes, when Shiro and Matt returned from their brief walk through the corridors of Lance's home, they heard loud cries that echoed on the walls of the house, Keith knew it was his wife, but even when his chest seemed to break before the supposition of a deep pain of his beloved, he wasn't allowed to enter until everything was in order. Keith moaned in frustration, but he paid attention to his mother's words.

He had to believe that Katie and his son were in good hands. He had promised to her.

The maids came and went quickly without mentioning anything that happened inside, and when he saw the sheets full of blood carried by one of the women, he completely chilled his skin. Shiro and his father decided to move him towards a chair so that he could rest, the color of his face was as pale as snow, and his body trembled with worry.

A deeper and heartbreaking cry made even Matt, who remained with extreme temperance at all times, made him look away in a panic to the room, where some women began to carry large amounts of hot water giving orders with extreme urgency. Keith couldn't stand it anymore. He moved his foot furiously while his father's hand on his shoulders didn't allow it to rise abruptly.

Another cry more painful made Keith stand up strongly, against the indications of his father and Shiro, who was no less reassured than him.

''I'm going in.'' He said hurriedly, but Kolivan, his maternal uncle, prevented him by placing himself in front of the door, with a calculating, but understanding look at the concern he was experiencing. ''Please, Kolivan, I ask you to understand that I'm afraid for Katie's well-being, I need you to move away.''

''No, you need to calm down, boy.'' He answered placing one of his hands on his shoulder. Keith groaned desperately, clenching his fists. ''You will not make any change inside the room, just wait.''

He wanted to refute his words with fury, to hit him and to make his way through the doors listening to the screams inside. But Keith was only able to nod like a reprimanded child.

After long minutes of silence, Allura left the room with a pause. Alerting all present by getting up quickly from their positions. She smiled happily, taking Keith's hand gently.

''Congratulations Keith, is a healthy and strong boy like his parents.'' Soon the room was filled with great puffs of relief and congratulations to his back. Keith felt he could finally breathe after many hours. And the knot in his stomach dissolved quickly. ''Katie is still delicate, but you can enter for a few minutes, you have to let her rest.''

''Thanks, Allura.''

He hugged her tightly and went inside, careful not to trip over a maid or friend who helped in the delivery of his wife, who were still leaving the room in a hurry, but with a pleasant smile as they congratulated him around. The light was dim, being illuminated only by a few candles.

There, in the bed he shared with his beloved wife, he saw his mother and Colleen taking Katie's hands and dictating words of comfort and relief. She looked exhausted and sweaty as if she had run a long distance, but Keith couldn't blame her for having spent hours in a great fight.

Katie smiled at him as soon as she saw him approaching, the women got up to give them the space they needed, but not before being kissed by his mother in a quick movement, Keith accepted her gratefully for all the work.

When he was by her side, he could see that her lap a small bundle moved just to recognize that he was alive. Keith's tears began to fall as soon as he saw the hair so characteristic of his wife on a small reddened head. He was a healthy child, Allura had told him, but Keith couldn't help thinking that he was the smallest and most delicate thing he had seen in the whole world. Katie laughed briefly as soon as she saw the first tears of her beloved, taking one of her hands.

''We made it...'' Katie said just in a soft whisper. Keith smiled happily kissing her lips, they felt somewhat dry to touch them. ''Our first son.''

''First?'' Keith questioned amused, sitting on the side of the bed. ''Do you want to go through this torment again? I was dying of worry out there.''

''I don't doubt it; you've always been a bit dramatic.'' The little boy moaned uncomfortably; Katie tried to fit him a little more in her arms.

''It seems that our little one is defending my integrity.'' Katie smiled burlesque at his words.

''Of course he does, he made a terrible show before he was born. My mother said that he wasn't in an adequate position during childbirth.''

''What a terrible situation you have lived, dear.'' Keith said, drying his cheeks with one of his hands. Katie, however, swallowed heavily.

''For a few seconds, I thought I would die of pain. One of the nurses told me that bringing a child to the world is an act of survival. I had never been so in agreement in all my life.'' Keith nodded in agreement with her words, caressing the thin hair of the head of his son.

''Allura told me not to take up much of your time. Do you want me to let you rest?''

''No, not yet.'' Katie answered, somewhat sleepy, but with one of her hands firmly in the arms of her beloved. ''Stay close to me, a little more.'' Keith smiled melancholy as he saw her fall more and more defeated, but without moving away from his touch, his beloved wife gave a strong battle. The least he could do was fulfill all his wishes.

''All the time you want, Katie.''

Keith saw her fall into a deep sleep after a few minutes. After that night, watching his wife dreaming along with his firstborn son, they would begin a new life with the responsibilities of a family. While Keith heard the laughter outside the room of his family and friends, he couldn't feel more fortunate in his entire life.

* * *

_Continue in Day 29: **Elegance. **_


	17. Day Seventeen: Gamble

**Gamble**

* * *

_Universe: **Garrison!AU**_

* * *

It was the third time this week that her mother told her how wonderful was the show that Matt had prepared for Shiro a few weeks ago in Garrison, to finally commit himself after many years of courtship. It was nice and kind of lovely to see her mother so excited about the wedding planning to take place in six more months, and her father couldn't be prouder of the person Matt had chosen to live the rest of his life. Pidge frankly at that point, she was up to the top with the story.

At first, Pidge was excited when she had heard it the first ten times after arriving from a diplomatic mission from the planet Daibazaal with Keith and his mother. It had come as a surprise to everyone because her brother had kept it a secret very well, and with a pretty clever idea, even for him. Who after a private celebration in the headquarters where the high officials were enjoying a nice dinner after a strenuous semester, including her father, Matt had taken Shiro to the area where the central building could be seen completely. When the minutes passed, at exactly midnight Matt closed his eyes to Shiro to direct him to the desired place, where the lights of the building were switched on alternately to showing the words ''marry me'' in high.

It had been a risky proposition, given that Shiro preferred reserved and rather private gestures, but during the commotion and seeing Matt kneeling and holding a tiny box with a ring in the middle, Shiro couldn't help but accept between tears and laughter in happiness to the proposition of Matt, who was also to tears when he saw Shiro take the ring between his fingers. It hadn't been random; Matt had decided to do it at that time because midnight would be ten years from the Kerberos mission. The first time they both traveled into space and began to open up through a relationship beyond friendship.

Some people changed some parts of the story by saying that Matt had started crying since he had knelt, to Pidge's amusement.

Everyone had seen it and many agreed that it had been a pretty nice show to see how the lights were playing around the letters that were programmed to light at the desired time while congratulating them for deciding to formalize a relationship that had been developing for years.

Even Lance and Hunk had agreed that it was a pretty charming gesture to commit. Pidge could understand it.

But her mother was being exaggeratedly insistent with the subject. Especially that morning.

''Mom, I heard you the first few times since I got to earth, could you talk about something else?'' Colleen looked at her questioningly when she handed a piece of toast to Bae Bae, who was under the table.

''Sure ... Something interesting that has happened in your relationship, Katie?''

''No?'' She answered uncertainly. ''You know, nothing new. Keith will be leaving for a few months on a trip with the intergalactic coalition to investigate Balmera's robberies by space pirates. He will return before his birthday.''

''You mean that nothing has progressed? Nothing new?''

''What do you mean by that?'' Pidge asked sternly. Now she understood her mother's insistence on the marriage between Shiro and Matt.

''Oh nothing, you know ... You have been together for so long and many would think that you should begin to formalize a little more your adolescent relationship.''

''Our relationship is perfect as it is, thank you very much.'' Pidge replied annoyed. ''Besides, who is saying that?''

''Me, of course.''

''Then it's not important.''

''Katie...'' Colleen's tone made Pidge immediately regret getting up to end the conversation. Her mother, however, only sighed tiredly after a few seconds in silence. ''I don't want you to think I'm meddling in your relationship with Keith ... But it looks like they're not going anywhere, you know? You should think a bit about that.''

Pidge chose to briefly chew on what Colleen was trying to tell her, then say goodbye with a brief kiss on her cheek and take her keys to go to work. She had to give a class in an hour and she couldn't spend time thinking about things that had no meaning or answer.

Not that Pidge hadn't thought of it before. Although her relationship with Keith had lasted various years and they were on excellent terms with their friends and family, she didn't see a future if there were forced to change certain things.

While the marriage rate on earth was extremely low after the integration into the galactic coalition many centuries ago, and many people preferred to leave it as a legislative option before something they really needed for their relationship. Pidge and Matt had the fortune to grow up with parents who loved each other deeply even after many years, so both of them thought that getting married was also part of their life goals when they fulfilled their personal goals. It's not something they said openly, but it was something they craved.

Pidge after knowing about her brother's commitment was really happy for him because Shiro was an amazing person, but at the bottom of her heart, she couldn't help but feel a little jealous.

Maybe her mother had noticed her at some point.

She desired in some future to live in a house next to the person she loved. Share a space that they could order as they wish, accompany themselves while they were growing as people. With all the good and bad that entailed. And maybe, if in the future situations occurred and she felt prepared, having a child wouldn't be something really bad for her. Pidge felt capable of anything, and over the years was able to prove it not only in the world, but the entire universe that she didn't know the limits of the impossible.

But Katie wasn't able to see all that future with Keith.

She had never asked, perhaps out of fear or denial, but she was almost 84.8% sure that Keith didn't want to form a home or a family given his instinctive nature. He was a man of stars, not a person who wanted to get stuck in one place, much less have children.

And that was something that would surely end their relationship at some point.

She pressed hard on her computer to close it and rest her eyes on her current investigation, sighing heavily. She didn't like to think about those things.

''Pidge, is everything okay?'' She looked up to see Hunk approaching her with folded arms, Pidge buzzing affirmatively.

''Yeah, it's just that this code has been giving me problems.'' Lied. Hunk laughed with an incredulous look.

''That's impossible, no code gives you problems.''

''Well, I've been a little tired since my mom has been screaming all day about my brother's wedding.''

''Ahh that's in a few months, I wonder what kind of snacks there will be in the catering.''

Pidge smiled when she made her way to the coffee shop to prepare a coffee while taking a break. Being followed by Hunk who talked animatedly about various types of food that could be accompanied between Italian and Japanese culture.

''It's a misfortune that they will not leave you as a chef in the banqueter's area.''

''Yeah, I know. But I should have been in charge of the kitchen instead of enjoying the marriage with all of you. That's why Matt and Shiro didn't ask me, although they did ask me for some suggestions for the main courses.''

''That's something.''

Before Hunk could answer, they could hear roars around the corridors and unmistakable voices that made them react with a strong migraine. The people around were afraid to be dragged into the apparent struggle they were having before entering the room with such force that Iverson hit them on the head to stop their discussion.

Lance and Keith nodded reluctantly when they approached Hunk and Pidge who did their best not to laugh at the situation. Or they would start again.

Hunk hit Pidge's shoulder to get her attention.

''I'm afraid to ask at this point what the fight started, but...''

''Surely it will be something stupid.'' Added Allura, who had seen the whole thing in silence when she walked towards them. ''Can you behave like normal adults for a day? You are diplomats and part of the armament that cares for the welfare and peace in the universe, for the ancients!''

''Keith was the one who started!''

''There they go again...''

Pidge commented exhausted as she saw them again arguing for reasons that no one in the room could understand. Although surely it wouldn't make much sense to try to do it. Lance liked to press Keith's buttons whenever he could, and Keith thanks to his competitive personality always ended up falling to Lance's provocations.

And her mother wanted to commit soon to someone like him?

Again, a painful twinge dug into Pidge's chest when she remembered what she was trying to avoid all morning. Calling the attention of Allura while Hunk tried to mediate a little the discussion of both.

''You're okay? You look a little sad...''

''It must just work stress.'' She replied when she averted her eyes slightly. Keith watched her intrigued.

''Did something happen?''

Pidge could answer anything and they would be kind to make her think they believed her until she was prepared to talk. But when she could see standing in front of her, while smiling so warmly. Something in her mind didn't let her take out a single word.

She was silent for too long. Until Lance huffed exaggeratedly causing Keith's eyebrow to contract with discomfort.

''Then I was right? It seems that your courtship is not as you thought.''

''Lance, I warn you.'' Keith's growl came from his stomach, rumbling in the entire room.

''What are you supposed to be talking about?'' Asked Allura trying to stop a future discussion.

''Nothing.'' Keith replied before Lance could say anything. ''I'm sure I could get my answer long before you, Lancey Lance.'' A cheeky smile emerged on both their lips.

''So, it was a bet?'' Pidge said, to which Lance shook his head slowly.

''It is rather a very interesting **gamble** that we both need to carry out. I hope you have the balls to not retract, mullet.''

''Same for you!''

The others lost the sense of conversation after they saw them return to the hangar of the fighter jets with a determined look and the fire that twitched around them.

Pidge preferred to go back to work, she had enough with one problem a day.

* * *

''You know? I thought you were too busy mocking Lance to ask us out.''

Keith stopped in front of the viewpoint they had visited after eating some hamburgers at the nearest McDonald's they found after leaving work. If there was something they both enjoyed very much, it was junk food before any elegant dinner. Maybe they would have to tell Lance that that wasn't the rule of all the appointments the next time he tried to invite Allura to dinner around.

Pidge kept a distance from Keith, not approaching him even though she was shivering cold under her jacket. She had decided to end their relationship that night before Keith left for an exploration to a distant galaxy and she had to wait for months. Again.

Keith swallowed hard before speaking.

''Yeah well, I wasn't going to waste my last day on earth with something like that, when I could spend that time with you.''

He took her hand even if she didn't make any move to get it out of the way, or reciprocate. Making her look directly into his eyes. In front of Pidge was the dark violet she had loved so much since she was a teenager.

''I brought you here to talk about something.''

''Is it about your trip?'' Pidge asked, Keith, shook his head, a little nervous at what he would do. ''So?''

''I ... I've been thinking a lot about this since we came to earth. When we heard that Shiro and Matt were engaged...'' Pidge opened her eyes in surprise at the mention of her brother's marriage. Giving him time to keep talking. ''I know that neither of us likes these exhibitionist things but ... Just watch.''

When Keith turned her gaze to the sky that had darkened many hours ago. She could see how several flashes of light coming from the stratosphere began to show through the sky. Taking her hands to her mouth of surprise, she could realize who this whole show was about while the words galra were painted through the stars in vivid colors, with slight explosions assimilating fireworks that, for some reason, galra loved to decorate with anything.

The words 'I love you' have never reached Pidge's heart as much as that night. Keith hugged her gently from the side and they watched the show he had prepared with BOM.

''I ... I know I'm not able to give you a stable future or a family as you wish, Katie.''

Her chest throbbed painfully at his words, staring at Keith when the lights reflected off his skin. His gaze was full of pain.

''I don't see myself able to abandon what I am or what I do, as you don't feel able to leave Garrison and accompany me through the universe.''

Pidge bit her lip, suppressing any refusal she could give since deep down she knew Keith was telling the truth. While she loved to know the universe and discover new technologies through galaxies, she didn't seem able to leave her own roots for something like that.

Keith took her chin to see him again, this time with a much more serene look than before.

''But I want to try, Katie. I want our relationship to move forward, even to form a family in the future...'' He looked away briefly before continuing. ''I can't give you something ideal like Shiro and Matt ... But only if you agree, of course...''

''I don't care about that, Keith... '' Answered, at last, smiling as her tears escaped through her cheeks. ''I know it's not the traditional thing, but... What does it matter? Nothing in the world is hundreds of years ago.''

Keith smiled at her when he lifted her into the air at her response, laughing with happiness as their tears mingled in a rather clumsy kiss. When they walked away, the sky had finally turned towards darkness. Seeing how the fighters were moving towards the sky.

''Whose idea was it?'' Pidge asked, Keith scratched his head, uncomfortable.

''From Kolivan.''

''Your uncle? Seriously!?''

''Hey, the advice he gives me has always been good!''

''Wow ... I never would have imagined it.'' She replied when she snuggled into his chest, looking for some warmth for her frozen nose. Keith breathed hard.

''It's pretty romantic when you take the time to meet him.'' Pidge hummed in response when they swayed around. ''When I return, and after Shiro's marriage, I will correctly ask you to be my wife.'' A sweet kiss on his lips was the answer enough for Keith's heart to calm down and give the evening a successful run and Lance's pride ended up on the floor.

''I'll count the days from today.''

After months, at last Pidge's chest felt really relieved.

* * *

_Then Keith got Pidge to accept a nontraditional commitment but Lance miserably failed to get a date with Allura._

_Continue in Day 20: **Trust. **_


	18. Day Eighteen: Cinder

**Cinder**

* * *

_Universe: **50's AU**_

* * *

She looked at the room that Lance McClain had ordered before her arrival, letting out a loud sigh from her lungs when she saw the inside with a nostalgic gesture, even though Krolia had never entered it to have a memory to remember in those four rooms. It was simple and cozy, without much color, and a pretty nice view of the forest surrounding the house where the stars would surely appear at night in all their splendor, ideal for someone like him who had nothing to cling to, from the death of his father to an age too early to leave a happy childhood. There was only an old motorcycle that barely worked in the garage of the house and a couple of objects that always took with him in any situation when traveling, so not he had nothing to fill the drawers of the big chest of drawers his friends had bought them once he moved in with them.

It was uncomfortable for Krolia to walk through that room, thinking that his beloved son had lived there in the last years of his life. An indispensable part of herself that had been snatched away in her best years when she was called for the second big war of humanity. It had been a long trip full of paperwork and calls to people who owed her great favors so that she could step on American soil again, only to know that she had arrived several months late.

If only there was a way to go back in time...

She sighed heavily when she sat on the corner of the bed. Lance cleared his throat to get her attention after a few minutes in complete contemplative silence. He was still at the door of the room, looking like he was afraid to enter those four walls that only seemed to generate painful memories. She didn't judge him, she could understand perfectly.

''My wife has left everything as it was before his death... We haven't been able to, you know... '' He massaged the contour of the neck slightly anxious before continuing talking. ''It is difficult for everyone, moving something from this room would mean assuming that he will not come back.''

''Don't worry. '' Krolia said, with a soft smile that didn't reach her eyes. ''I'll take everything. Would you mind much ... Tell me what happened?''

Her voice was about to fail before she finished the sentence, but Krolia was used to disguising her feelings on a smokescreen so that no one would discover what was happening in her heart. A habit of life that she would never finish using for her sorrow.

Lance thought about his answer looking at a far part of the ground until the excited screams of a girl prowling the halls hit Lance's leg by not looking where she was running, taking them both out of their daze. He smiled sympathetically when he picked up the girl into his arms who didn't seem to be more than a couple of years old.

''You have to see where you're running, sweetheart. You will not want to fall and hit your head.''

''Fall?'' She repeated leaning on her father's chest. Lance nodded, kissing her small forehead as he placed her gently on the floor again.

''Exactly, what do you think if you're going to play with mommy?''

He said loud enough for Allura to hear him from the main room and call her daughter immediately. The girl ran excitedly pulling a box with a string that clung with enough force not to drop it by accident. Krolia laughed at the sweet image. They were a warm and welcoming family, fully understanding why his son had decided to stay with them after leaving the city where he grew up.

''Keith was completely scared of her when he met her.'' Lance spoke with a nostalgic smile, leaning against the back of the door. ''She was a few weeks old when he came to live with us, and he was afraid to let it fall when Allura gave ii to him to take in his arms. It was... As if he feared to hurt her just by touching her.''

''Never happened?'' Krolia asked with interest, Lance grumbled funny.

''No, he never dropped it. Fala always fell asleep in his arms, even on the worst nights.''

He whispered the last thing more to himself than to Krolia, walking towards the interior of the room, touching the furniture as he passed with an indescribable look. He sat down next to Krolia heavily after a few minutes, considering what he would say next.

* * *

It was many years ago that Keith didn't have a place to truly call a warm home. But Lance and Allura insisted for so many months that he went to live with them after contacting him the first time after he disappeared, that he couldn't refuse at the insistence of both. So he left for the state in which he decided to live with them after ordering a couple of issues in the city.

There was nothing left for him to stay in anyway, and certain places brought back memories too painful for his heart.

Lance and Allura had done a wonderful job with an old house on the outskirts of the city, after they disappeared from the map without leaving any trace so that no one would find them by chance, not even Colonel Alfor, who had rejected the commitment of her only daughter with an indescribable fury, even the dear uncle of Allura, a war veteran of great charisma and a perfect mustache, couldn't appease the refusal of the head of the Altean family.

Lance worked on a nearby farm helping an elderly couple who could barely perform daily tasks because of their chronic diseases from of age, so his work had fallen from heaven for them, and they adored Lance as much as a son they could never have. While Allura stayed at home resting with a newborn daughter who demanded a great deal of time, but she managed to give herself some time to read or enjoy the quiet life that the surroundings gave her while her beloved Fala slept peacefully.

Although they didn't have great luxuries like has Allura when had been accustomed to for a lifetime, but they had enough to pay the rent and buy what was necessary for their first-born. Keith could see them truly happy as a family while talking to them.

Both had changed so much in so few months that he sometimes felt unable to recognize them during the mornings while they had breakfast. But Lance always managed to launch a cheeky joke that reminded him of the old days. Keith, although they kept him a bit dislocated, had plenty of time to get used to a new routine, they were the only thing he had left in his life, and he had to take care of both of them.

But beyond the love and appreciation he had for them, the real reason why Keith made the decision to go to a place so far from Texas, was because Allura had found the true whereabouts of Katherine Holt.

After many months of searching, Keith was finally able to breathe again, the vestiges of a fire consumed by loss and pain lit from the abandoned cinder at the thought of seeing her again. And after a few days of settling correctly in the house of his friends because of the busy trip to New York, he decided to go to the city to find her.

As he drove down the street, watching the buildings where people seemed to come and go without rest, Keith realized the great difference that existed between his small town, which barely had a couple of fast food joints and a cheap bar, against a place that seemed to devour him without mercy. Keith felt overwhelmed when he passed the busy roads and the deafening noise of passers-by. But he did his best to stay calm and follow the directions that were written on a small piece of paper in his pocket. It was inevitable the movement and the number of people around, after all, he was in the city of new opportunities, so something should find what he was looking for at some point of the day.

Keith was concentrating on the directions of the streets that seemed to go in circles for some minutes, until, in less than a blink, Keith saw something out of the corner of his eye that caught his attention from the other side of the street, such unique and known that he had to look away quickly to keep track of it.

At any time in his life, he thought that he would surely have imagined it, as it happened several times while he was in his hometown the first days of knowing the news from Matt. But there, in a strange city, surrounded by unknown people and places unrelated to any memory that could evoke, Keith had no way of thinking that it was the work of his own mind playing against him.

Katie walked in a hurry next to a great-looking stranger, with a wry smile on her lips. Her hair was loose, adorned with a lovely dark headband and a dress that seemed to fly around her, giving her an angelic as well as fearful appearance.

His beloved, the only love in his life who had been snatched away from him overnight, was only a few steps away from him.

Keith accelerated as fast as he could on the sidewalk, evading the people they crossed with the sole purpose of reaching it, where he lost the trace of that cruel ghost that attacked the last cells of his body like a distant dream.

It was not difficult once he turned a corner completely ignoring the civilians' hassles, braking in front of both of them in such a hurry that he almost fell from his own motorcycle.

She was there, like an angel coming down from the sky towards his feet, just as he remembered her many months ago, maybe a little thinner, but the sweet face and those big eyes were exactly the same as the dreams he had in his nights darker, while remembering his best years with her. It was so much the blow that he received in his heart that he remained immobile without being able to say a single word, without realizing that the subject next to them looked at them in consternation.

Katie, however, seemed to struggle between dismay and horror, which broke Keith's heart slightly when he realized that her shoulders were trembling slightly.

Was not she happy to see him after all these months?

''Pidge ...'' It was the only thing that Keith was able to say, his words came out as a sigh between his lips, but she took a step back when she heard her name. The man at her side took her shoulder worrier.

''Katie, do you know this guy?''

He heard a loud scream from the other side, when Keith noticed that several passers-by were indicating him with an annoyed look while calling the authorities nearby, thinking that his hasty driving action on the sidewalk was by a recent theft of some asshole.

Keith left his thoughts to start the motorcycle in a hurry before the cops came to him, what he wanted less was to be imprisoned when he had finally found Pidge after months of an extensive search.

He would have to flee in the meantime.

But his surprise was greater when he felt an additional load in the back seat that almost made him jump from his own place. When he looked back, Pidge watched him with a determined look on her face, completely ignoring her partner's questions. Keith returned the smile awkwardly, pressing the accelerator and fleeing the place quickly before being stopped.

He drove the streets with agility without any direction, the only thing he wanted was to get away from the streets so as not to be disturbed, feeling Pidge's hands around his waist and the adrenaline in his veins calling him to feel a vertiginous feeling that ran throughout his stomach, with strong desire to scream to be free once and for all. She laughed under his neck, and he accompanied her after a few seconds before the most incredible situation he had ever felt in his life.

With a feeling of total freedom. Keith was finally in home.

* * *

They stopped after many minutes on a road away from the city, where there was only a bench next to large trees that gave a pleasant shade of spring. They preferred to ignore the bench and reclined on the grass was a bit far away from the road, so the couldn't hear the sounds of the cars passing by the street occasionally. They stood there, side by side in complete silence, enjoyed the sound of the leaves rocking against the wind and the mutual heat around their bodies.

There didn't seem to be anyone in the world besides the two of them.

But it was Pidge who broke the silence after a few minutes.

''I thought I'd never see you again.'' Pidge came closer to his chest, wrapping her arms around his back and burying her face in the contour of his neck. Keith watched her in silence. ''For a moment I thought I was going crazy when I saw you in front of me.''

''I also experienced it when you disappeared, Pidge. I saw you everywhere that I thought I was going crazy.''

''Did you looking for me?'' Pidge inquired mockingly. ''Or you just kept on with your life as usual when I left the city?''

''I looked for you, every day, everywhere, for long months.'' Keith answered decisively, he knew that Pidge was playing, but she was also trying it. ''But nobody knew where you had gone, and your family didn't want to give me answers before they moved out of the city. Even Matt.''

''Was expected.'' Pidge replied, stroking the contour of his cheek to appease the anger that his words gave off, where a rough burn surrounded his skin, product of his past encounters. ''My dad wasn't even able to mention your name during our discussions, and even though you liked to Matt, he also thought you were a bad choice for my life.''

''Why did not you fight Pidge?'' Keith rested his forehead against hers, swallowing hard. ''Why didn't you run away from them?''

''You'd laugh at the things I did to resist...'' Pidge let out laughter. Seeming to remember more tragic than happy events. ''They even ended up seating me for many weeks, and although I was able to chase them a couple of times ... In the end, it was my whole family against me, maybe I would have gotten it with Matt's support, but ... I didn't even have a chance.''

''It had to be hell ...''

Keith answered with a touch of understanding as he hugged her again. He knew how important her family was to Pidge, they were her most important pillar and her greatest pride. To think that she was able to reach such extremes to use a resource as desperate as drugging her to keep her under control, her heart ached.

It was a gesture of distrust not only towards her family but also to the loss of control of her own life. Something that Pidge valued more than anything.

''But none of that matters now, I finally found you.''

''How did you find me?'' Pidge raised his face to see him directly. Her eyes were crystalline, but she was good to hold back her tears and dissolve them with a blink.

''Allura located you a couple of months ago. She told me that she saw you briefly in a medical meeting when she went to her pregnancy checkups. It was there when we learned that you were in the city.''

Keith could see how Pidge's eyes darkened for a few seconds, snatching all the joy from her gaze. She separated from Keith by rising from her place to sit on the grass, resting her head between her knees while hugging her legs tightly. Keith also got up, worried that he had said something wrong to annoy her.

''Pidge?''

''It's hard, you know?'' She said in a whisper, playing with the grass between her hands without looking up. ''Finally, we were able to meet again after many months, and even then, we can't be together.''

''What?'' Keith stood completely at his words, sitting next to her. ''What are you saying, Katie?''

''It's better that way, Keith.'' She stood up abruptly before Keith touched her.

''Why? Was it something I said? Did I offend you with something?''

''It's not that…''

''So what is it?'' Keith's mind traveled to several past scenes thinking about the mistake he made until he came to the guy that was next to Pidge when he saw her for the first time. ''Are you committed with that foreign guy?''

''Who? Shiro? No! It's my brother's sugar daddy.''

''So what is Pidge?''

''I don't know... Come on, from the beginning we knew it wouldn't work, we were just playing like children. Don't you dare deny me, Lance told me. You didn't take me seriously because I looked like a spoiled child who thought I knew everything.''

''Exactly! You are acting like one!'' Keith got up to approach her side. Pidge's gaze was stony and expressionless. ''What does it matter what I thought a few years ago? Katie, I searched for months without stopping, I hardly ate thinking that I would never see you again. I moved to another state with the illusion that maybe you would be here when I arrived from Texas. It does not matter?''

''It's not what I want to say ...''

''So what the hell are you trying to say?'' Keith's voice broke in the middle of the question, taking a step forward. Pidge backed away, avoiding his gaze. She was hiding something, he thought. ''You don't love me?''

'' … I do.''

''So?''

''It's not all that simple, you can't force me when I'm telling you that I don't want to be with you.''

Pidge slammed her back against a tree, Keith was cornered in various ways. His gaze radiated a deep hatred towards her at that moment, mixed with frustration.

''I'm not forcing you, I'm asking you for an explanation.'' He roared from the back of his throat. Pidge grunted in response to his stubbornness.

''I don't want to give it to you.''

''Why Pidge? Your parents are not here to prohibit you.''

''That's not-''

''Then what the hell is it?!'' He hit the trunk hard with a closed fist. ''You're being dishonest again. You say you love me, you run away with me, you say you suffered trying to escape to find me, but you don't want to be with me anymore? I'm a game for you?''

''You know perfectly well I did not say that!''

''It's how you're raising Katie! Tell the truth once and for all!''

''I can't!''

''Why not!?''

''I would break your heart if I told you!''

''You're breaking it right now! What's happening!''

''I'm dying!''

The silence was present again at the last words, such as the first time since they reached that dream place. They stood there, inert and breathing heavily because of the screams. Until Pidge fell to the floor with her hands on her face, tears fell disconsolately on her cheeks.

''I'm dying…''

Keith sat next to her taking her body to draw her back to him, letting her release her sorrows on him. It had been a pretty tough fight, but he didn't know if he was tired from screaming or from the news that was slowly processing in his head.

Suddenly, everything was more confusing than before.

''How…''

It was the only thing he could say before the knot in his throat prevented any phrase from leaving his lips, he didn't even know what he was going to ask, but he needed to say something. Pidge moaned audibly when she tried to compose herself, but to her fate, it was not difficult.

''No one knows what it is ... All I know is that in a few years I will begin to weaken myself more and more until I am unable to walk on my own. I'll end up prostrate in a damn bed at best.''

''Is your body losing strength?''

''My immune system, specifically ... It weakens quickly without being able to do anything.''

''That's impossible, there's always something to do.''

''No, Keith.'' Pidge took his cheek with one of her hands, to divert his gaze to her, her eyes radiated a deep devotion to him. ''They tried everything, there's nothing to do.''

''Don't…''

Keith hugged her body repeating the same word again and again, in a vain attempt to convince himself that it was not happening. But it was useless, Pidge's words of comfort and sweetness near his ear reminded him that this was his reality.

He would lose his beloved one more time. This time forever.

''Even when I was looking for you for months, I don't want to believe I'll ever lose you again. Tell me it's one of your bad jokes, Katie, please.''

''I wish it were ...'' She replied sadly as Keith kissed her face desperately. ''I wish it was a bad joke.''

''You can't leave me, I refuse to let you go.''

''That's why I didn't want you to know Keith ... '' She took his hands hard-hitting her forehead against his. ''Why did you have to keep looking for me? Why didn't you find someone else?''

''Because I needed you, I didn't see a future without you ... Without you, I'm dying Katie.''

''This is the worst moment to say something like that.'' She answered ironically, pulling a dry smile from both of them. ''Don't say that again.''

''Okay, but stay by my side.''

''This will not do you any good ... It's not a good idea, Kitty Rose. '' Pidge kissed his lips sweetly, like many times in the past when they hid in the surroundings. ''You deserve something better.''

''I deserve you, Katie. I will not leave you alone, less in something like this.'' Keith returned her kiss with possession, opening her mouth to savor what he thought was lost for a long time. ''I'll be there for you, even if you don't want me there.''

''How stubborn you are, Kogane.'' Pidge responded funny, taking the body of Keith towards her to fall again on the ground. ''Even if I'm going to another country, you'll keep track of me anyway, huh?''

''Of course. You're not the only stubborn one here.''

''Just promise something, please ... '' Keith looked up at her. Pidge was biting her lip, hesitant in what she would say next, something he had always considered strangely attractive. ''Live. Even after me.''

At that moment, Keith felt at the bottom of his heart, that in the future he wouldn't be able to fulfill that promise.

Only Katie was able to light the fire of his poor lost soul. Without her, only cinders would remain without any meaning for what to follow.


	19. Day Nineteen: Rebirth

**Rebirth**

* * *

_Universe: **Fantasy! AU**_

* * *

They had been moving for many days nonstop, thanks to the last misadventure they had lived in which they almost managed to escape alive with the help of the last magic resources at hand, earning several wounds around their bodies that hurt at the insistent touch of their clothes. They needed to disinfect the deep cuts as soon as possible, but many of their resources were lost as soon as the caves collapsed under their heads, taking the drastic decision to flee leaving their possessions adrift so as not to be delayed while running.

The mood was down, not even Lance was able to make an ironic comment about the situation and the night would soon fall while walking through the forest, the sharp senses of Shiro alerted him that the hunter animals were already in full swing looking some prey to feed, and they at this moment looked charmingly tempting, almost managing to walk on their own.

Hunk did his best to find a village around him to ward off the impending dangers and to rest properly after the hard battle, but the closest place was the small town of Arus, and it was several miles away from where they could It would take several nights to get there. So they had to camp in that place to recover at least a few energies.

They made a small camp in a comfortable area after a few minutes deciding which would be the best place. Shiro took his sword and went out in search of food along with Hunk, who was skilled at recognizing which foods of the forest were edible without dying of some kind of poisoning. Leaving Pidge in charge of the fire while Lance ordered a few leaves and dry grass to make a large bed improvised for everybody.

It would not be the first time that they shared space of rest to spend the night after an arduous battle, their life as treasure hunters for many years had made them close. Enough to not bother about the closeness between them. They knew each other completely and respect was their main basis for the strange friendship they had created among people of races as different as themselves. What for many was a complete madness when they knew them.

Lance yawned languidly after finishing a nest quite comfortable for everyone, who was about to fall halfway satisfied with pleasure, Pidge laughed at his behavior.

''And I thought that the minstrels were much more resistant.''

''Hey, don't blame me for being tired!'' Lance answered with a broad smile when he settled on the floor. ''Fighting against those trolls has been by far the stupidest idea we have ever had.''

''Yeah, well, I'm not going to deny it.'' Pidge said in a whisper. ''We had to be much more prepared. Even Shiro suffered serious injuries to his right arm.''

''Do you think there are scars left?''

''Are you kidding?'' Pidge's lips bent towards a sardonic smile. ''He should hardly have any cuts, Shiro is an oni, after all. It takes more than a couple of stones and magic fire to break his skin. Especially his right arm.''

''Ahh ... '' Lance replied disinterestedly. ''Well, sometimes I forget that he is not a human.''

''With those big horns that he has?'' Pidge inquired inquisitive, raising an eyebrow as if Lance had said something completely ridiculous. ''Even I can spend much more easily as one!''

''But not when you talking, Pidgy.''

Pidge placed one of her hands on her chest with a slight gasp coming from her lips, pretending to be offended by his words. But even she could accept that her character and her responses were often inevitably cruel or sarcastic. She couldn't help it, many times she felt that humans, especially Lance, were ridiculously stupid, so when they were visiting villages looking for some supplies for their missions, Pidge tended to close her mouth and let Shiro take care of everything so as not to generate uncomfortably situations.

Even when it was almost palpable to distinguish the supernatural area on Shiro's shoulders and people still tended to keep distance with magical or spiritual beings, given the ambivalent nature of their genes, he always captured the attention he least wanted, attraction, both men and women. And while it wasn't a nuisance most of the time, stopping when others saw his clear disinterest in coquetry often shameless, her beloved brother-in-law used to feel uncomfortable most of the time.

But Pidge could understand, those white horns that came out of his head looked imposing, added to that his eyes had a natural delineate along with a purple color around his eyelids, they gave him the image of an aggressive nature, without counting the mountain of muscles that he had all over his body. Even without his mystical nature, Shiro was a person who visually demonstrated not being part of the world of mortals.

Unlike Pidge, who, because of her short stature, the disordered image with a tousled hair under armor too big for her height, looked like an ordinary person. She could almost pretend to be a boy or a dwarf if it were not for the fact that her features were too delicate as she spent more years, but Pidge was completely perfect for what she needed in her missions.

She was the first defense in her group, the shield of her team and the connoisseur of labyrinths. A female appeal was not something she needed.

When about an hour passed, they could see Hunk and Shiro approaching with a deer between their shoulders, drooling almost instantaneously at Pidge, Lance had fallen asleep from exhaustion.

''I see you made a pretty nice nest.'' Hunk commented while lightly kicking the side of Lance, who only responded with a deep moan.

''We'd better let him rest, Hunk.'' Shiro spoke, while he was in charge of crumbling the meat with his hands, dividing the skin that they would use for that night. ''Lance took the worst part of the last battle, it will not hurt him to sleep a couple of hours more.''

''Yeah, I suppose you're right.''

When Shiro stretched the skin enough around some branches of a tree, Pidge made a delicate movement with one of her hands using the last reserves of magic that remained to seal the collagen and transmute the flesh to a softer texture for the touch. It was a simple spell that didn't require much mana, but useful at moments like those of that where they had nothing to keep warm for the cold night that was coming.

They threw it to Lance once Pidge finished her work, who gave a good sleep as he surrounded himself pleasantly. They both decided to sit by the campfire enjoying the meat that Hunk had prepared with multiple species and nutritious vegetables to regain strength. Little by little they felt the hunger disappear from their bodies to give way to a satisfied stomach, and the urgent need to sleep until the next morning.

But they couldn't afford such mistakes as lowering their guard during the night with hundreds of animals and possible thieves around a winding forest, so Pidge decided to stand guard the early hours of the night, promising to awaken Lance when it was her opportunity to sleep.

She spent a couple of hours cutting a piece of wood with one of her sharpest daggers, using her skills trying to listen to what the trees could tell her during those moments of calm and tranquility that very rarely happened, thanks to her noisy group of friends. The fire from the small fire crackling and forming mysterious shapes was the only thing she needed as light as the piece of wood began to take the shape of a spoon, a small gift to her friend Hunk because they had lost the utensils in their last mission.

After a couple of hours, when the night reached its maximum point and her friends snored at her side, Pidge felt a sharp twinge in her back that made her get up almost immediately, with her dagger in hand ready for the attack. The branches of the trees moved slowly, warning her of a nearby danger she had to be careful of. But when she turned around and tried to get close to Shiro to wake him up, Pidge saw what made her blood freeze completely.

A goblin smiling, petty, pointing Shiro's neck with a stake loaded with quintessence with enough edge to cut his throat in a few seconds, as a threat to any strange movement Pidge could make. In a few seconds, the around began to surround herself with others more of his class approaching her friends, but Pidge couldn't move a single inch, the goblins were ruthless and could not endanger Shiro's life. They dropped an unknown liquid over the ears of her friends, Pidge begged all the gods that it wasn't a deadly poison.

Pidge breathed deeply without making any movement that alerted her intentions until she felt strong steps behind her that made the earth rumble drearily, what she feared most at that moment was approaching and exhaustion didn't let her think what could do to get out of that problem. The goblins weren't intelligent beings, they were small monsters that lived from wars against other beings and primitive instincts, so their actions of stealthily approaching and poisoning their companions without an iota of violence, made her think that the strong breathing that felt behind her back surely it was an orc.

She swallowed hard when she heard his laugh rudely, the wretched bastard was enjoying her despair.

Her mind quickly turned to the most important goal, Pidge couldn't let those disgusting goblins kill her friends, she accumulated a wave of electrical energy through one of her hands to hurl it towards the goblins that were on top of their bodies friends to drive them away and generate painful damage. Before she knew it, Pidge was already running away from the camp, using herself as bait.

Pidge was exhausting considering she hadn't rested at any time of the night, but the elves used to have problems moving on the surface, so she found herself at a great advantage with various minutes of running. Pidge didn't know if she had managed to get the attention of all the goblins, but definitely, the orc was chasing her when heard the heavy footsteps behind her, which gave some relief to her heart.

She was sure that before leaving, Lance had woken up because of the current of her attack. Pidge only hoped that the poison he had been given wasn't so deadly as to disable him completely.

Pidge fell on some stairs after a few minutes running through the woods when a dart reached her legs, numbing them completely to almost the seconds. In front of her, there was an old castle surrounded by vines and roots, indicating its abandonment for many years.

Now she knew where the damned goblins came from.

Took off the dart from her leg quickly, but the poison was already beginning to numb her senses. Pidge watched as the orc with his followers came towards her, drooling rudely. Pidge cringed about with panic in her veins, trying desperately to move as she thought of some way out, but her legs didn't respond no matter how hard she tried.

A few words from years ago by the oracle of her village resounded strongly inside her head, something she had completely forgotten. A promise of fate that she naively thought had been delivered when she met her friends, and of which her family feared terribly when she began her travels around the world.

When she felt the footsteps of the orc approaching her, the tears didn't prevent falling to her cheeks for the cruelty that would end up being her death. Her mother was right when years ago she tried to desist about her desire for adventure.

Pidge was doomed.

She screamed in anger when the hands of a few goblins began to tear the clothes with their nails and teeth with fearsome ease, while others held her body against the ground. Pidge beat and bit them desperately, but it was useless when many of them held their limbs with a despicable force. Her throat burned with the force of her screams and her skin bled at the cuts that were made while they undressed her by force. Pidge naively thought that if she tries to concentrate for a few seconds, she would be able to perform a protective spell before she was raped, but her weariness and fear intervened with her magical abilities. Pidge felt desperate, helpless, and deep in her mind, it was constantly repeated that if she hadn't abandoned her family for a personal desire, none of that would be happening.

Her screams mingled with her laments when she saw the orc approaching with a look that made her tremble in her own place, one of the goblins bit her shoulder so hard that she was not able to continue to hold the basic spell of her appearance, changing its morphology into pointy ears characteristic of her race, her hair grew falling on her back to cover barely something of her trembling body, and her wings appeared tinkling erratically, being caressed with the nails of those inferior beings, somewhere in she was afraid they would be torn from her body.

In spite of everything, Pidge didn't stop fighting trying to break free, looking directly at the high-altitude monster whose mouth hadn't closed since he saw her fall for the first time, his saliva dripped rudely from his chin, and Pidge knew that after to desecrate her, he would devour her head with his own teeth.

Her eyes clouded with a lament from her insides when he took her by the neck with one of his hands.

_She would have liked to eat a little more of Hunk's peanut butter cake._

He lifted her violently from the ground to stamp her against the wall, to the amusement of the goblins around her one of her wings broke to the impact.

_She wanted to see what the sea was like when Lance talked so much to her at night._

Taking advantage of the position she was left in; the orc raised her backside with so much pressure that Pidge almost felt it would break her back. A deep growl inside his throat made her want to tear out his eyes, but her arms didn't respond no matter how hard she tried to move them.

_She would have liked to be in charge of the union of Matt and Shiro for next fall when the trees covered the village with multiple colors._

But none of that mattered anymore, she thought. Her end was going to be miserable at the hands of goblins and orcs. A fate that she could never avoid even taking all the precautions.

Only for her desire for freedom and knowledge.

The only thing Pidge thought, before closing her eyes tightly, was that she could only be reborn with a destiny freed from the curses that came with an adventurous life.

The pressure in her insides never came.

However, she could feel the blood spreading on her back violently, when Pidge turned around, she could see that a giant wolf had ripped the head of the orc behind her.

The goblins began to scream in fear, attacking the beast with their claws and teeth, in vain. Pidge wanted to know what had happened in so few seconds, but soon her consciousness began to cloud through exhaustion and recent stress.

The last thing she was able to see, was a hair tied on a broad back and marks of a race cursed by darkness.

* * *

When Pidge awoke, her limbs burned like shit, as if she had lived a marathon for hours with her brother Matt through the forest of her village, and the muscles of her body were completely torn after constant exercise, so she couldn't help the loud growl from her throat as she rose heavily from a warm, welcoming skin. When she opened her eyes, Pidge didn't see the old castle that was used as a colony for the goblins, nor the forest in which she was trapped with her friends for many days. But a simple bonfire, and the snout of the wolf that had saved it a few minutes ago.

Pidge quickly got up scared, regretting when she realized that it hadn't been a good idea considering the current state of her body, her wings felt stiff behind her back, so she supposed they were being held back by some bandage. She dragged the skin that covered her shame across her shoulders to give herself some heat, the night was still high in the sky and the cold was unbearable. She looked cautiously at the beast she was using as a pillow all this time, now she was sure that she had not imagined it, it was exactly as her father described it in his book of non-earthly beings that she read in her first years of life.

She was next to a cosmic wolf, a beast from space.

''I see you have enough energy to get up...''

Pidge looked away to the voice that greeted her, where a young man, with soft but aggressive features, looked at her with an expressionless face. The marks on his cheeks that grew to his eyes echoed in his memory. He, however, only offered her a bowl full of water.

''Drink it.''

Pidge took it looking at it cautiously, it had a strange color and it moved as if it were viscous on its contents. Pidge hesitated a little, but he had saved her from being killed by the goblins a few minutes ago, so it didn't make sense to think that he was trying to attack her life, so she took it in one trip.

As she supposed, it was disgusting, but she did her best not to return it to the first arcade.

''What the heck was ... '' Pidge barked hitting her chest, he shrugged and still moved the ashes of the fire with a stick.

''It will help you recover the quintessence of your body.''

''Thank you very much ... '' Pidge was surprised by herself when her voice was heard harsher and more serious than normal, touching her neck with one of her hands.

''Your trachea is somewhat closed; it is a consequence of the poison that was injected when you fled the goblins.'' The boy answered simply. ''You'll feel better after a few days.''

''How did you find me?'' Pidge asked, but he raised an eyebrow, inquisitive.

''I thought you would be a little more grateful, I saved you from being raped by the goblins.''

''But that doesn't answer my question.''

Pidge answered, a little more defensively. While she was completely grateful for his actions, it seemed a bit strange to her how he had appeared. No goblin perceived it to be miles away being that they were skillful in finding potential enemies. What was strange he kept her gaze for a few moments, until he sighed heavily as he continued to play with the fire.

''I ... I was the one who took them out of that cave last night. I was investigating the ruins of that castle as fieldwork. When I heard the noise from outside, I teleported with Kosmo to see what was happening. '' Caressed the outline of the head of his partner, emphasizing his words. ''That's when I saw the situation, and I ordered my wolf to tear off the orc's head before it did irreparable damage to you.'' His look went down a little, Pidge could see some regret in his eyes. ''I'm really sorry. I thought there was no one around the forest.''

''I understand.'' Pidge replied, a little calmer knowing the truth. ''You were quite reckless, not to say stupid. One doesn't scare the goblins from the caves without even checking the perimeter.''

''It's true.'' Affirmed his words heavily.

''But you helped me at the right time and I couldn't be more grateful for that. So, really, thank you.''

Pidge smiled warmly at the stranger. He didn't seem foolish; it had only been a terrible coincidence that he was about to end her life. But again, she felt really grateful that he had appeared at the ideal moment. Part of Pidge also knew that her actions had been precipitated when she fled into the forest with no plan in mind.

She moved her legs a little more towards the fire, the cold of the night drowned her bones with regret, and although the layer of the skin helped not to die frozen at that moment, it didn't cover her body completely. Suddenly, a fact made noise in her thoughts, breaking the silence that had been armed around them.

''Did you say the last night?'' The elf nodded, confused by her question. Pidge's heart jumped in panic. ''How long have I been unconscious?''

''About two days. We have been moving since then, why?''

''My friends are in that forest.'' She answered worried, he frowned thoughtfully.

''I doubt that they remain there, I didn't feel any magical or human presence while we passed the forest.''

''Is it the same skill you used before releasing the goblins?'' Pidge asked sarcastically, he just watched her irritated.

''No, I used a tracking spell looking for someone who could help you. But I didn't find anything.''

Pidge's concern was evident in her face, her friends would surely think that the goblins had taken her, and if they weren't close to an elf's tracking skills, then they had run to the opposite direction without Shiro's help, who could feel her presence while they were at an adequate distance.

Perhaps the liquid that the goblin had slipped through their ears was precisely so that they couldn't easily find her, and not a poison like Pidge had initially created. But the elf's words brought her out of her thoughts.

''Anyway, we are closer to Arus than the forest, they will surely be there.''

''I don't know...'' Pidge moved a little more to rest her head on the back of the cosmic wolf, she still felt a little weak. The wolf accepted her delightedly. ''One of them is my brother-in-law and an oni. He will be desperately looking for me everywhere.''

''If he is intelligent, he will feel your quintessence trail out of the forest. They are pretty good sniffing yours.''

''Maybe you are right.'' He certainly had it, Pidge thought, somewhat surprised that he knew about youkais. Her best option was to head towards Arus at that time. ''I'm Pidge, by the way. You will take me there, right?'' The boy smiled slightly, nodding after a few seconds staring at her.

''I'm Keith. Do I have another option?''

''No.''

Pidge finally answered a feeling of warmth reached her heart when she reached an accomplishment while watching those eyes as dark as night. Keith had just been responsible for her **rebirth**, and she no longer needed to fear the death of a prophecy.

* * *

_Continue in Day 24: Prophecy. _


	20. Day Twenty: Trust

**Trust**

* * *

_Universe: **Garrison!AU**_

* * *

Keith was completely exhausted once he managed to stop for a moment after many hours running through the corridors of Garrison. He threw himself on the armchair of the restroom with force not caring that his holopad was still resounding before possible paperwork that had to fill for his arrival, but he preferred to ignore it. Whatever it was, it could wait until tomorrow. He hoped to recover enough energy to bathe and go home to take a well-deserved rest. It had been a long day back to earth, working with the planet Daibazaal and traveling through the universe for several months and not doing high impact physical activities had left out of shape in recent years. His life in Garrison had helped him with basic training skills to survive and not get easily exhausted during the ride, but Keith used to forget to keep a training routine the older he got.

He lay back trying to take a more comfortable position on the couch, thinking about the possibility of sleeping a few minutes before heading home. But something stung his back, making him resent any position he took. He cleared his throat as he put his hand inside the cushions trying to find the culprit, maybe Lance had left his garbage while visiting Garrison during his trips to the planet Altea, or Pidge had been left a piece of her new projects.

When he found the bottom of the chair, he saw nothing that seemed to belong to either of them, in fact, he had no way of knowing what it was supposed to be or what it was for. It was a white, oval and small object that fell perfectly on his palm, had a switch in the middle, and some illegible words written beside him.

But as fast as Keith placed one of his fingers to raise the switch and know what it was for, they tore it out of his hands before he realized it. Pidge had entered the room with a face pavid for his discovery.

''Where did you find this!?'' Keith worried a few moments when Pidge's voice echoed on the walls.

''I ... I found it under the chair.'' His words seemed to calm her for a moment. Whispering the possible intrusion of the space mice that Allura left from time to time to her possible loss, placing her small object in one of her pockets. ''What is it for? Is it something like a secret project or something?'' Keith asked curiously, but she simply turned her back on him with a cooler look than he expected.

''It's none of your business.''

And without further ado, she left the room.

* * *

The last few days had been a bit bittersweet for Keith while he stayed on earth. While he could spend as much time as he wanted with his friends, except for Hunk, who was on an intergalactic tour trying to discover new recipes for his meals, he had no time to spend time with Pidge, not even a brief chat while working.

He was not a fool, clearly, she was avoiding him in the face of what happened with her little device a week ago. But why was his fault, that the space mice had hidden to her in a place he happened to find after his arrival? Not even Allura seemed to be the target of her wife's annoyance, who was clearly responsible for making her pets so intrusive with other objects.

Keith knew that Pidge was being childish, or failing that very extremist. But he couldn't push that rope any more than he was allowed to or he probably would not speak to her until his next arrival on earth.

The thing that would completely obstruct his intentions.

After several months talking with Kolivan and his mother, he got the Blade to move him to the nearest quadrants of the earth for the next five years to spend more time with his wife. And to propose to her something that for many years had been lying deep in his heart.

He felt ready to start a family with Pidge.

But now all that seemed to be falling apart at the time he had decided to take a more formal step to their relationship. And I didn't really know how to solve that problem before the gap was even bigger.

''Hey Keith, can you help me with something?'' Matt had pulled him out of his thoughts, standing in front of Keith with some suspicion. ''Are you okay, buddy?''

''Yeah, I... '' He got up to leave the glass of coffee that had been drinking on the garbage. ''I was just thinking about work.'' Matt seemed to believe him, inviting him to follow through the Garrison corridors.

''It will only be for a moment; I need a critical look at the project of a paralyzing weapon in which I have been working.''

''I don't care, but why me?'' Keith asked a bit more focused on the conversation.

''Because I need to know if it's light enough so that people like you, who are in charge of mostly offensive missions in the universe, can take them without problems in case of public violence.'' Keith nodded without much importance, waiting for Matt to perform the protocols indicated on his computer. ''You look very decayed when you've landed recently, maybe you should go out more often.''

''It's just the effect of jet lag, or spaceship lag ... Wherever can be translated.''

''Be careful!'' Keith stopped once tried to lean on one of the tables, seeing a half-disassembled prosthesis with various switches of different sizes. Matt sighed in relief. ''They are new projects that Pidge and I have been working on for months, they are delicate Keith.'' He emphasized the last words, Keith walked away fearful.

''What are they about?'

''They are a kind of flake-based membranes that adhere like a second skin on the arms or legs, depending on certain diseases of medium or severe intensity, to monitor them with greater precision. Likewise, they inject the indicated portion every certain period of time in case of possible decompensation. It's a little confusing since it's a bit out of my area, but until now we've only managed to tense the muscles when activating them, which is a problem.''

''I see...'' Keith looked back at what Matt was doing, downplaying once he was far enough away.

''Maybe if you should rest more often, just saying.'' Matt took one of the tests to give it to Keith. ''Since Pidge has been dating more with Rizavi and Ina I have seen her much more relaxed than months ago. Tell me if the calibration of the injector feels good.''

''What?''

''If you can tell me how-''

''No, the gun is fine.'' Keith left it were on a nearby table. ''Pidge has been dating with the MFE pilots?''

''Well, yes ... She spends most of her time with them since they work together, why?'' Keith didn't know if talking to Matt was really a good idea, but he didn't lose anything trying.

''She has ... Been acting a little strange to me since I arrived. I thought maybe I did something to anger her, but I think she just doesn't want to spend time with me.''

''That's ridiculous.'' Matt patted his back trying to cheer him up. ''Pidge misses you all the time, maybe she's just busy. Give it some space, you know that when she has something in mind you can hardly get it out of there.''

''Yeah.'' Keith sighed, a little calmer. ''I guess that must be it.''

However, Keith's intuition told him that perhaps the new friendships of his wife had something to do with her estrangement in the last days he had been on earth. He left the room once he gave Matt a couple of suggestions on how to upgrade the weapon, to head to the restroom and work on the data for the next mission.

When he opened the door, he could see Plachu and Chulatt play on the coffee table with the switch that Pidge had removed from his hands.

Keith sighed something amusing at the mischievous mischief of both mice, gently removing them from their hands so as not to hurt them by accident. He still didn't understand the use of that object, until he realized that it had a chilling resemblance to the project that Matt had on the table.

His face paled for a moment when he connected the points that were missing.

It could not be possible.

''Keith, how nice to meet you.'' He straightened up immediately when Shiro entered the room, looking at him worried when he approached. ''You're fine? It seems you had seen a ghost.''

''It's just the spaceship lag.'' Shiro blinked many times to then laugh funny to understand what he meant.

''You should sleep more often than; you know you can always rest in my home.''

''I'll consider it, thanks.'' He smiled genuinely.

''We are about to have a sudden meeting with the high office, I think it would be good if you were there to update Kolivan on certain topics.''

''Of course.''

Keith walked next to Shiro to the meeting room immediately, keeping the small object in his pocket.

He had made a decision, if his assumption was correct, he would go to face Pidge that night for hiding something so important.

He hoped was wrong.

* * *

Pidge entered her office to end the last reports and finally go home. She hoped that the week would end as quickly as possible and have a well-deserved rest, her companions had left hours ago, so the silence that surrounded the corridors gave her an air of tranquility, considering the constant movement that Garrison had during the day.

When she left the papers on the desk, she heard the door close behind her back, scaring her suddenly.

There, Keith watched her with an inquisitive face, as he approached her clearly annoyed. A twinge of guilt flooded her heart when she met his gaze, she had missed him so much...

''Katie, we have to talk.'' Pidge did her best not to show the effect on his voice when her name came out on his lips, watching him as calmly as she could while leaning against the back of her desk.

''May it be tomorrow Keith. I just finished a report that took me all day.''

''You know perfectly well that you have been avoiding me, you don't even pass at home after work. I will not fall for your lies.'' She swallowed hard at his words, she knew that Keith would sooner or later realize.

''That is not true.''

''Don't lie to me anymore, I've caught you.'' Keith took out of his pocket an object that made her weaken on her legs, losing her composure for a few seconds. ''When did you plan to tell me about this?''

''I…''

Pidge's heart beat fast as she saw the control over his hand. How had he found it? She was sure that she had kept it safe in the drawers of her house. Before running to remove it, Keith activated the switch to the limit, stopping her halfway while taking her stomach with one of her hands, the sensation between her insides immediately flooded, and a slight shudder reached her spine.

''Keith... '' Her voice shook when she said his name.

''Matt told me you were working on a medical technology project, that's when I realized that this toy was too much like the controls on the table.''

Keith took her in his arms as soon as he saw her falter on her knees. As Matt had said, her muscles began to tense slightly, and Pidge's face seemed to be battling with the truth, closing her eyes and breathed heavily. Keith took her face in his hands to meet her gaze, which had slight tears that illuminated her eyes beautifully.

''Tell me, Katie, why didn't you tell me you were seriously ill? Do you think I couldn't have the truth?'' Pidge moaned loudly as the contractions began to feel more deeply inside her, leaning on her chest to feel some external support. Keith stroked the outline of her cheek gently, elevating her senses dangerously. ''I know it must be difficult, but I would like you to **trust** me more.''

''I-I do...''

It was hard to keep an idea in those moments, part of her wanted to reach the damn control and respond appropriately without her mouth let out an airy moan, but her arms could barely stand on her, and Keith's touch on her back flooded her senses sweetly. How would she like to tell him the truth, that he help her, take away that damn thing from her inside that had only wreaked havoc when she used it for the first time, cause of Nadia in implanting her the curiosity about how it would feel in a human body.

And Keith's smell near her nose was not helping at all.

''Then why didn't you tell me?'' Feeling the breath on her ear made her moan with enough vehemence for Keith to look at her confused. ''Pidge?''

''Turn off the fucking vibrator!'' The words came so hastily out of her mouth that Keith reacted a few seconds later, turning off the switch while watching Pidge collapse on the ground, agitated.

''A vibrator?'' He asked incredulously.

''I ... I bought that damn thing in the space mall a few weeks ago... '' Inhaled strongly as soon as she could be put together a little more, looking tired. ''I can't take it off for myself, someone else has to do it. But I didn't want to tell you.''

''Why?''

''Because later you were going to ask me what it took me to do, and it was too embarrassing to say that you had done me more than I thought since your last arrival.''

Now he understood why Pidge had been avoiding him.

While deep down her reasons might annoy him since he hadn't enough confidence in him to tell him directly, understanding the situation made him want to laugh loudly. Until Keith realized another important factor.

Pidge had been being stimulated all this time... With a spatial object inside her.

The heat of his insides hit him squarely.

Slowly, he approached her to load her onto the armchair of her office, moving her carefully so as not to disturb her. Then he kissed her with impetus as he approached her face, with languid movements, pausing to savor the texture of her mouth with patience and give her some peace, Keith had missed her so much during his time of absence. Pidge moaned over his mouth as he made a move away from her slightly, her eyes watering sore, which made his cock react in his pants.

She was too beautiful when she was excited.

''Show me''

Keith touched the outline of her pants, but he made no effort to remove them, he wanted to see her in need of his attention, imploring him to help her. Pidge sighed heavily, lifting her hips to lower her pants along with her underwear in one shot, on a slow road, leaving them on the ground without much interest.

Keith did his best to maintain his composure when he saw her open for him and see her pussy completely soaked by the accident he caused. He licked his lips unconsciously.

''Please.'' Her voice was low, pleading. Pidge didn't want to continue on the same path and seeing Keith touch the outline of her lower lips trying to annoy her only made her shudder at his touch. ''Keith, stop playing.''

''I thought that was what it was about when you put the vibrator on it the first time, Katie.'' Pidge moaned loudly when two of his fingers entered her without much difficulty, she needed him. Keith played for a few seconds entering a couple of times to tempt her inside, shuddering when she felt him deeply. ''I can feel it, but I can't get it out.'' She whined audibly, tearing. So, Keith quickly kissed her gently while his fingers still felt inside her walls, giving her a few kisses on her cheek before moving away. ''Easy, I can think how to do it.''

''Do it!''

He caressed the contour of her neck with compassion as he sank between her legs, it hadn't been easy for her to have that object for so long, so without hesitation, He would help ease her pain. Keith knew that at some point in his days on earth Pidge had come to him, trusted enough to place her life on his back, but it was not easy for her to take charge of new situations that she didn't know how to handle, let alone ask for help.

He entered a third finger inside her pussy without difficulty, feeling the pressure of its walls. Slowly, he began to make his way with his tongue to kiss her lips with sweetness, while his other hand rested on his inner thigh to keep her open at his mercy. Once Keith reached her clitoris, she sucked him hard, shaking her body completely.

Pidge stood for a few seconds when he began his work in a slow movement that took a long moan in response. After a few seconds, his hands and mouth were synchronized to carry a fast and needed rhythm, as she had wanted for quite some time.

Her whispers and tremors began to take him to a growing desire on his cock, which was still kept in his pants. With his free hand, he opened the zipper of his pants to move it on his upright axis, at the same speed he used with Pidge's interior.

Her walls soon felt erratically tight, showing that she was making her way to a needed orgasm, pulled her clitoris with his lips and then hummed over her skin and took what he could with his mouth, which caused a scream from her lips that soon It transformed into a deep growl. As fast as her orgasm started, her pussy pressed lightly on the small object, getting it out with the tips of his fingers.

Keith made his own way drinking from the sight of his girl trembling slightly after her release, getting his after a few seconds with movements of his hand.

As fast as Pidge recovered, she rose to devour him in a warm kiss, full of gratitude and affection. Keith felt her hands on his neck as stimulants, even if he had come a few moments ago.

''Thank you.'' She finally said when she walked away, stroking his neck fondly, Keith growled under his breath.

''Then...'' Keith's hand stroked the outline of her inner thigh while kissing her neck in short kisses. ''Do I have a reward for this favor?''

''Reward?'' Pidge repeated funny. ''It can be, but not in my office.''

''You're so boring.'' They both got up, while Pidge's hand stroked the outline of his cock softly.

''Believe me, you will value it more at home, naked, having me in any way you want.''

Keith swore with pleasure. The following days he would enjoy them completely before leaving, even he would have to put the vibrator back on his wife.


	21. Day Twenty-One: Quilt

**Quilt**

* * *

_Universe: **Omegaverse!AU**_

* * *

Her body cried out a sense of warmth still unknown to her when she walked through the hallways of her house maniacally, seeking some solution to her growing need without caring that it was temporary. Pidge knew that she didn't have to get anxious about the changes her body was experiencing during the last months, after all, the _omega_ awakening was a complex experience full of happenings to be known in which everyone reacted in a different way, moreover for her sad situation in which puberty came a couple of years late with her fifteen years of life. But at that moment, it wasn't something different or complex that tended to overwhelm all her senses or disturb her with a mysterious smell, Pidge simply felt overwhelmed because she couldn't decode a code that was giving her problems many weeks ago. And that completely frustrated her, therefore, her inner omega also felt restless. So, she had to find a way to calm down before stupidly causing a possible panic attack.

She sighed frustrated again when she bit her fingernail, why did she have to go through something like that just for a simple problem? Pidge felt that her whole life was upside down because of her new genetic senses.

Her mother had told her long ago that the familiar smell sometimes helped to soothe the overwhelming worries, but neither of her parents would return until Sunday. So Pidge went through Matt's room looking for a jacket to use in the meantime, since his smell always reassured her quickly, even in the face of strong worries, but the only thing Pidge got when she took one of the sweats from the bed was the sweet Shiro's scent hit her senses so deliciously that her body headed the wrong way, momentarily dizzy.

To her big regret, it was an Alpha smell too strong, so she could easily impregnate herself under her skin in a few seconds and everyone could immediately realize that she had used it to soothe her anxiety. Pidge didn't feel brazen enough to do something like that, she could give herself in serious misunderstandings considering that Shiro was Matt's alpha. And she wasn't willing to have an uncomfortable conversation with her brother explaining her reasons for not thinking she was trying to get his boyfriend's attention intentionally.

Closed the door to Matt's room annoyed and she went down the stairs, seriously thinking about taking a shower with cold water. Now she not only walked around the house completely frustrated but also hot.

''Damn growing omega hormones.''

She leaned against the chair releasing a frustrated sigh again while thinking about the possibilities she had to deconcentrate in the meantime. She couldn't leave the house because her brother had gone shopping with his friends, and she knew Matt hadn't taken his keys. Video games had not caught her attention at the moment, she had completed them all perfectly for several weeks ago during her last episode of anxiety, and returning to her computer was not an option. She wouldn't be able to ignore that damn cipher that was mocking in her face.

Pidge thought about preparing something to eat when her options were reduced to zero, but before getting up from the couch she saw something red hidden among the cushions that caught her attention. When she pulled it hard to get it from where it was hiding, she noticed two things that strongly hit her senses.

First, it was Keith's jacket, Shiro's protege who was spending the afternoon with her brother's group of friends. And secondly, the damn jacket really STINKS to Keith, the same stubborn Alpha and as obsessed as she was with the hunt for cryptics, with whom he was dancing around her when Matt wasn't looking for many months ago.

The scent of his essence came strongly to her nose, making her tremble in her own place in the hope of finally getting something to relieve her of the frustrations. The smell of cinnamon and fire so particular of Keith surrounded her body like a fire on her skin, burning her pores and wanting to feel it on her scent so that it would mix. She didn't take long to rub the fabric of his jacket against her face, moaning sweetly when her inner omega was pleased.

Pidge looked around the house cautiously with the jacket in her hands, even knowing that she was completely alone, but something inside felt as if she were performing a terrible mischief that shouldn't be seen under any circumstances.

Keith had probably left the jacket because he didn't need it at the moment, Is'n it? She vaguely remembered a conversation with the boys about how hot the day was and how ridiculous Keith looked with such a thick jacket.

Surely, they had hidden it before leaving, secretly thanked the person who decided to hide it under the pillows.

When her anxiety began to subside when she inhaled Keith's pleasant scent again, Pidge decided without question. And with a narrow smile on her lips she returned to her room to completely shut herself off from any intruder who wanted to take away her precious treasure.

For the moment, she needed it more than anyone else.

She leaned back in her bed, covering her back with Keith's jacket as she let out an 8-bit random music playback, something calm enough to relax her.

When her first signs of her gender had come during puberty, Pidge hadn't believed her mother when she mentioned that omegas used to be extremely malleable with just a particular smell that would bring them calmness and a sense of security. Not because she hadn't seen it, Pidge had been a spectator of that with her brother's partner on several occasions, especially in his periods of zeal that didn't happen at home because of a security issue. But Pidge firmly believed that it would never happen to her.

She was exaggeratedly sensitive to external stimuli since her omega awoke in her guts, it's true. But to think that something as simple as someone else's smell could soothe her emotions was something that Pidge didn't understand logically.

Until then, in which Keith's jacket was working miracles in her system just by being around her. Pidge wondered for a moment if the effect of his essence would be the same as that of some drug.

After many minutes with just the background music accompanying her in her moment of serenity, Pidge could hear the sound of the door opening suddenly along with the laughter of Matt and his friends on the ground floor. Something inside her body became alert thinking they would realize about the disappearance of the jacket. She couldn't allow herself to be found in her room, but neither could she come back to her with a deluded thought that they wouldn't realize that at that moment Pidge stank Keith all over her body.

It would be an act of obsessive possession considering that neither Keith nor she had made any move on the other. So, in the best of cases, she would scare away his courtship interests.

At worst, Pidge would be like a desperate omega for all her friends, and that was something she wouldn't allow in this life or the next.

So she decided to close the lock of her room for now. Hiding under her **quilt**, hoping no one would notice that Keith's jacket wasn't where they had left it before leaving.

To her surprise, and after several hours falling asleep when Matt went to her room a couple of times to find out if she was all right, nobody said anything about the missing jacket when they left, not even Keith.

* * *

After a week, the lost jacket had disappeared from Pidge's head almost completely, if it weren't for the fact that underneath her computer and various objects that she used in her daily routine, she could see the characteristic red color that called it as a lifesaver in her most strenuous days. She had found a real drug in Keith's scent that calmed her like no other, not even Shiro's causing such a reaction in her system.

To her sorrow (or relief according to the perspective that she saw), being around her things, the smell began to gradually disappear, so that she no longer felt strongly tied to it as the first days. Pidge had decided to wash it the night before with a pile of her clothes while her parents were too busy with their respective jobs to be aware of the actions of his beloved daughter.

Pidge knew she had to return it at some point.

Although it seems that Keith wasn't very worried about the whereabouts of his favorite garment of what had been the week. Not even Matt asked him the day before if she'd happened to see Keith's jacket somewhere in the house, which made Pidge slightly misplaced.

But before intercepting her during class time, she saw Keith outside her classroom with his arms crossed and a relaxed posture as he waited patiently.

Her inner omega shouted on alert to run quickly. But she preferred to keep quiet for the moment, she hadn't done anything wrong. It didn't make sense to act suspiciously since it was not the first time Keith had been waiting for her during class.

They greeted each other quickly as soon as they were at a safe distance to leave school together, beginning to walk close to each other as had been their routine since they began a discreet dance to the noses of their friends. It's not something they did on purpose, but they had found a nice dynamic when they began to get to know each other more deeply, so they preferred to keep it secret for now.

Now that Pidge remembered, it had been a long time since she had had time to be alone with Keith. So her heart compressed warmly as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders to feel closer when they walked.

''You should be careful, Keith, people might think you have other intentions with me if you take me this way.''

Pidge said playfully, but Keith just pressed her harder against him and laughed at her words, giving her a laugh altogether. She could feel the pleasant scent of his body at that distance, momentarily dizzy with how sweet it was.

''Would that be too bad?'' Keith asked. And Pidge had to swallow when she saw a half-closed look towards an implicit plea. She shook her head.

''No, if I didn't like it, I wouldn't let you touch me in the first place.''

''That is good.'' He answered notoriously relieved. ''I was already thinking that it had been a mistake to leave my jacket.''

Those words were like a bucket of cold water for Pidge. Stopping her abruptly while Keith looked at her confused.

He knew it?

No, it's more ... He had done it on purpose?!

''What?''

''Come on, Pidge.'' He insisted to Pidge to move by taking her arm. But she didn't move a single inch from where she was standing, completely shocked. ''I thought you were the smart on the group. We all realized last week that you kidnapped my jacket to calm down, you left a smell of stress throughout the house.''

''I don't…''

Pidge closed her mouth many times, trying to sort out her ideas to excuse herself or at least say something logical to Keith's words. But she just seemed sympathetic, maybe too much for her own good.

''Hey, it's fine.'' Keith raised her face with one of his hands. ''There's nothing wrong with that.''

''Why didn't you say anything?''

''It was not necessary.'' He answered without further ado, dismissing the matter. ''You needed it, so I left it. Although Matt was somewhat upset because you preferred to take something from me instead of him.''

''It was my first choice, but... '' It reeked of the sweet and sexual fragrance of Shiro. Pidge couldn't say that out loud. ''I guess ... You don't find something bad, then.'' Keith smiled sweetly while kissing the contour of her forehead.

''It's cute, actually.''

''Cute?'' Pidge inquired, a little more relaxed than minutes ago. ''I didn't know you thought it was cute that an omega steals your stuffs.''

''Not an omega, you.'' Keith replied simply, Pidge could feel her cheeks turn slightly red when he approached her face with dark eyes, taking her waist with one of his hands to bring it closer to his body. ''It's cute that you tried to hide it for so long, like you were doing something dirty.''

It was the last thing Pidge had to endure before pulling away from Keith with a completely red face and a look of deep shame, hitting his stomach with a clenched fist. She didn't look back at any moment when she saw him trying to breathe heavily before her attack. When he got back together, Keith tried to keep up with Pidge by apologizing for his words, but she chose to ignore him until she got home.

Keith was not only a damned shameless for suggesting something of that kind, but her inner omega was also overwhelmed by the powerful smell that came off for a few seconds around his scent glands. As if he had imagined her only with his jacket on.

She returned the jacket that afternoon after an apology and free ice cream. Pidge wasn't disappointed. Anyway, Keith's smell had disappeared.

* * *

_Continue in Day 27: **Vigil. **_


	22. Day Twenty-Two: Makeshift

**Makeshift**

* * *

_Universe: **Lesbian!AU**_

* * *

If there was a word to describe herself at that time, Pidge would say desperate.

It was the third time at night that she was sinking into a sea of pessimism while trying to avoid the reason she had decided to drink that night in the first place. Trying to pay attention to the conversation that her friends at the university were discussing, she couldn't help thinking that she felt completely out of place when she had nothing to contribute to the misfortunes, they shared regarding how difficult the final exams had been.

Ridiculously, the more glasses she served, her memories returned with greater force and tormented her in silence, so Pidge realized sooner rather than later that her departure had been completely useless.

''Come on Pidge.'' Allura pressed a hand against her shoulder to distract her, with a sympathetic smile. ''You haven't talked all night, at least you have to try.''

''I do.''

Pidge responded heavily taking a sip from her glass to avoid looking at Allura directly into the eyes. For some strange reason, since they met and began to establish a curious friendship, Allura was too good to discover her lies in just a couple of seconds. Whereas Pidge described herself as a professional liar. Or at least regarding her feelings that she hardly used to release properly.

Romelle watched them for a few seconds, before joining their conversation casually.

''Are you suffering sorrows of love?''

Well, the fact that Pidge practically had her problem written on her forehead didn't help at all.

''It's more ... A communication problem.'' Allura added trying to use the right words. ''Is Keith still not talking to you?'' An eyebrow trembled on Pidge's face at the mention of her name.

''That bastard…''

''Is that why she didn't come into the bar?'' Romelle moved closer to them to speak without shouting for the bustling atmosphere. ''I didn't know Keith and you were in bad terms. Usually, I always see you together in the halls of the faculty.''

''Like a duckling following the mommy duck.'' Allura commented with a funny smile. ''Although in this case, the mommy duck is Pidge. It is rare to see you separated for so long.''

''Who started the discussion? Maybe we can help you.''

''We don't argue.'' Pidge replied dryly, with a painful grin on her lips.

''So, did something else happen?''

Pidge fell silent again, looking away to a lost point in the bar so as not to face their intrusive faces. She trusted both in spite of everything, but that situation was almost so ridiculous that even she couldn't explain it correctly. Not at all in a place where noises hindered any discussion, and when around she could have some listener of her faculty that could generate unfortunate events.

No, Pidge would save her problem for now. She didn't want to put Keith in trouble or involve her in some gossip. More than bad, the reason she didn't answer the messages as much as she insisted and avoided it in classes was probably because of shame.

When Pidge woke up the next day after kissing her at the bar and sleeping with Keith in her apartment, Pidge thought that her feelings would finally correspond once and for all. She had been in love with Keith since she met her in a college class, but since Pidge had never had a romantic interest in another woman, she simply thought it was a misunderstanding. She spent months repeating the same idea, Keith was a very close friend for her and what she least wanted was to do or say something that would end her relationship. But when she was done with Lance, she had given her so much comfort on her most painful nights that Pidge ridiculously thought she might have a chance to confess now. She already knew that Keith was a lesbian and so far she hadn't spoken of any romantic interest, but the implicit rejection persisted, losing her voice and confidence as soon as she had the opportunity to speak with her.

Talking to Shiro about her crush that night had given her enough courage to confess, ending in an awkward moment with Pidge trying to make sense of her thoughts while holding Keith because of her drunkenness. But when she kissed her, being reciprocated, and when she woke up that morning, Pidge thought that everything had turned out well in the end. Her heart felt deeply filled with love for the woman she loved.

Only Keith acted quite reluctantly with her when she saw her in the living room. Without looking directly into her eyes, avoiding physical contact as she approached, and fleeing so quickly from the apartment when she served a simple breakfast for Pidge.

She stood there, alone, and too confused. Pidge didn't know what she had done wrong for Keith to reject her like that. And the next few days all she did was avoid her like a plague. The answer was clear, Keith didn't want to see her.

Shiro had lied to her, but much more important than that, Pidge felt like a completely stupid to think that her feelings would be reciprocated by Keith.

She swallowed hard when she let the swallow of her glass go by a single trip. Black vodka was the only thing she needed to decorate herself as the most desperate bitch in the world.

''You know Pidge ... It's okay if you don't want to talk about it.'' Allura circled her shoulders with her arm. ''But you should look for a way to distract yourself.''

''Aren't we already in a bar?'' Pidge inquired with a frown; the liquor was already beginning to take effect in her system when slight dizziness hit her head when she moved her head.

''Yeah well, going out and drinking is fine as a first step.'' She took Pidge's face to direct her to a specific place, there, a couple of boys watched them with great interest. ''But I mean another kind of distraction.''

''Allura!'' Romelle said with surprise at what her friend was suggesting.

''What? It is not something from another world.'' She stated simply. ''Besides, Pidge needs to relax from time to time.''

''But you're talking to Pidge.'' Romelle replied as if it were a logical fact and Allura was suggesting ridicule. "She doesn't do those things."

''Who has said that? I can do anything.'' Pidge moved from her own seat already tired of the discussion. Leaving Romelle with a perplexed expression, and a wide smile from Allura at what she would do. ''Distraction.'' She responded dryly, heading towards Allura, she nodded proudly.

''Have fun.''

She passed Romelle to take a quick look at the subject who was looking at her with more interest, to head towards the dance area. While walking to the deepest part of the track, crashing into sweaty and hot bodies that rubbed without any shame, away from the eyes of her friends, she felt a sensation on her neck that made her understand that the guy was following her. When space was large enough to turn around, she met him directly, taking her wrist with a slight squeeze and a shy smile, enough so that Pidge could remove it if necessary.

Well, at least he was kind.

She brought him to her body with her arms shallowly around his neck, the rhythm of the atmosphere was slow but intense that gave the feeling of surrendering to the instincts subtly. He asked her name after a few seconds; Pidge did the same by giving him her family nickname. There was no need be honest with him, it was just something Pidge did to deconcentrate her problems, even for a few seconds.

They followed a pleasant rhythm for many minutes, feeling their partner's hands pass near forbidden areas of her body, but at that time Pidge didn't care in the least. Romelle was right, Pidge didn't get used to performing such actions, nor did she dance with strangers who promised more than just a pleasant moment on the dance floor, with eyes that were flooded with lust as he approached her face.

But Pidge could try and just have a good time, she told herself internally. Maybe because of the vodka, or because of the emotional exhaustion that already exceeded her. Whatever it was, she did nothing to prevent that stranger from kissing her once he reached his lips.

Pidge deepened the kiss by closing her eyes tightly, she no longer wanted to think about anything, or the university, or his friends, or Keith, or how his mouth felt so different that night compared to what she was savoring in that instant.

She felt that she was so screwed when even at that moment, her brain was only directed at Keith.

The thought about walking away from him and heading towards her apartment. Making a **makeshift** date with her friends and kissing an unknown guy in the bar had taken a great first step. But suddenly, Pidge felt that her hands pulled her so hard that she didn't avoid letting out a little cry of surprise. The unknown guy also seemed to be as shocked as she was.

''What the hell…''

Pidge turned to face the fool who perhaps pushed her by accident, but when he saw Keith staring at her furiously, his heart jumped in surprise. She approached her body towards her with one hand on her waist, Pidge was not able to move away.

They walked away from the track without looking back, even when the night boy's screams echoed loudly over the crowd. Pidge thought she might have left him with a sad erection that he hoped to use that night, but she couldn't care less.

At that moment, she only had her attention on Keith, who walked swiftly through people who barely managed to stand properly, holding her body tightly close to her.

When they reached the alley behind the bar. Pidge pushed her knee to her stomach, removing the air from her lungs.

Now Keith would listen to her.

''What the hell was that!?'' Pidge inquired severely as she watched her holding on to the wall. When Keith managed to stand up properly, she watched her incredulously.

''That should be my line. '' She inhaled deeply once she could breathe again. ''What the hell were you doing in there? Since when Katie Holt kisses with strangers?''

''That's none of your business.'' Pidge replied with anger in her voice, staring at Keith for long seconds. Finally, Keith looked away, letting out a dry laugh.

''Shiro was wrong. The other night really meant nothing to you.''

''Excuse me?''

Pidge felt a deep desire to hit again and leave her on the floor just breathing. But when Keith raised her face, she saw eyes so full of pain that, for a moment, Pidge felt sorry.

There was something Keith wasn't telling her.

''Keith, what are you talking about.'' Pidge tried again, a little nicer to make her talk.

''I mean the night when we sleep together, Pidgy.'' Keith leaned heavily against the wall. ''Shiro told me that you talked to him about your feelings that night, and he was sure you would correspond to me when I told him what happened, but ... It seems that it is not so.''

''Why do you think I don't feel the same for you?''

''You just kissed a stranger!'' Pidge took her face with her hands to stare at her.

''Keith, it was you who walked away from me in the first place. You weren't even able to look at me the next day!'' Keith moved away from her touch as if she burned her.

''It wasn't because I didn't love you...''

''So what the hell happened to you!?'' Pidge barked loudly, already exhausted from her avoidance reactions.

''I was afraid! Okay!? I was completely scared to think that you were really interested in me!''

''Why? Is it so weird that I like a woman ?!''

''Yes! It is impossible that you were interested in me!'' Keith fell to the ground after screaming, holding her head with both hands, Pidge stared at her in silence. ''You were drunk Katie, I thought you would feel uncomfortable with me once you remembered everything ... Then I just couldn't look you in the face and think you would repudiate me for that.''

''You could tell me, you know?'' Pidge answered, sitting next to her. The noise and music of the bar echoed between the walls. ''I felt rejected when you left, I thought I fucked it for kissing you that way.''

''Me too.'' Keith said, sighing deeply. ''I guess I was too coward to ask you.''

Again, the silence appeared between them, without knowing what to say or how to act at that point. Pidge simply, banged her shoulder against hers playfully.

''I still like you; the bar boy doesn't mean anything.'' Keith smiled shyly, leaning her head against hers.

''I like you too, a lot.''

Both hands were intertwined to emphasize their words, their hearts felt accelerated when they heard each other's feelings and the atmosphere turned towards a more intimate and pleasant space.

''We are both a disaster.'' Pidge commented laughing at herself, Keith nodded biting her lips. ''So, from now on, let's talk if something worries us, okay?'' Keith nodded approaching her to kiss her lips sweetly, for a second, her eyes met and supported their foreheads with each other.

''I promise.''


	23. Day Twenty-Three: Pillow Talk

**Pillow Talk**

* * *

_Universe:** Canon**_

* * *

Keith threw the papers toward the table when his eyesight began to feel more tired than usual, and sleepier than he would like to admit. He brought one of his fingers to the bridge of his nose to massage the discomfort that had given him to review hundreds of reports that were the same as his judgment. Arriving on earth had had great benefits for everyone, Keith could admit that, but working with Garrison's bureaucracy was something he was definitely not used to. Not even the Blade needed to resort to so much paperwork after field explorations or errands with allied planets. After he was unable to understand what he was reading, no matter how much he tried to concentrate, Keith decided to leave until the next morning.

Or day, in space it was difficult to know the time when one was distracted for too long. He saw his holopad clock to find out how many hours of sleep he had left before starting a new routine in Atlas.

2:35 a.m

He stretched with regret while he got up, at least he could rest about five hours before the first alarm. He headed for his designated room, dragging his feet through the corridors, watching like some people still stood watching the safety of the ship in which they were traveling on orders from the commanders. Something inside Keith was removed from nostalgia when he thought about how different Atlas was from the Castle of lions. Although his last years had lived between the secret base of BOM and in the quantum abysm next to his mother, Keith still had good memories when he lived with his friends in the altean castle.

Like how Hunk was investigating and preparing new dishes with what he found on desolate planets, Coran and Allura on the central bridge directing new coordinates to their destinations as guardians of the universe, Lance competing with him for the aisles at the slightest comment or suspicious look, Shiro instructing him on what was the best combat technique in the training room. Or Pidge resting in the lion's hangar updating her duties while trying to explain to him what she was doing, failing in the attempt.

Many times, those memories saved him from the madness of living in the middle of an intergalactic war. Sometimes even he couldn't measure everything they had lived in the last time since they discovered the blue lion in the desert. But there they were, in a ship of the latest terrestrial technology created by Commander Holt, fighting together with hundreds of people of different races to restore the freedom of the universe against the coming threats.

Although Keith at that time just wanted to sleep.

When he passed through the rest area, he vaguely remembered another of the many personal memories of the castle he guarded suspiciously. For a few seconds, he thought it was ridiculous, considering how many people in Atlas anyone could enter the room to pass the time. But he didn't stop his feet from moving automatically, opening the doors in the expectation of finding her with her computer.

His surprise was immediate when his instincts didn't deceive him. In the middle of a dark room, Pidge was lying on the floor wrapped in a comforter seemingly warm enough for comfort, with a cup of coffee on one side, and her computer in front. Her lenses reflected any image, so she would surely be watching a movie.

Keith smiled to himself when that image of seeing Pidge spending time as a normal teenager became very similar when they lived in the castle. His heart contracted from a sensation he thought he had long forgotten, but there he was again, excited to think of being alone in the same space as her, far from the sight of others.

''If you want to rest, we have rooms, you know?'' Pidge jumped when she heard his voice and the sound of the door closing behind his back. ''It's late, you should be sleeping.''

''Oh yeah?'' Pidge answered selflessly, stopping whatever she was seeing on her computer, stretching lazily. It seems that not only he had run out of time. ''I didn't even realize.''

''Clearly.''

Keith lay next to her, causing Pidge to slap her shoulder playfully while claiming about her 'stolen space' and trying to get away from him. Keith also removed the comforter after settling on the floor for Pidge to claim with greater emphasis. Causing a battle of laughter while fighting.

''Hey, that was mine!''

''I confiscate it, your leader needs it.'' Keith answered taking Pidge's hands so he wouldn't take it off easily. She just snorted incredulously.

''Since when does my leader Galra need such a thick blanket?'' She questioned struggling her wrists to free herself from his hands, highlighting the Galra in prayer.

''I have begun to age hastily during this trip.'' Keith moved enough to turn their bodies when they laughed, causing Pidge to stay under him, wrists held by his hands. ''It's something Galra.''

''What a liar you are!''

''You don't believe me?''

''Give me back my blanket!'' Pidge said, imitating an offended accent despite the wide smile on her lips. Keith approached his face to give her a quick kiss on her nose.

''Sorry Pidge, now it belongs to me.''

''The leader of Voltron is a thief and a pedophile, help!''

Pidge shouted before they fell into a new caress and tickle fight, but not too loud to be heard outside. Keith laughed at how ridiculous it sounded while defending himself against her attacks, taking her wrists to stop her again. This time, Pidge was on top of his body as she rested her arms on his chest, looking at him with that cheeky smile that Keith found so irresistible of her, especially when she bit her lower lip unconsciously at a thought.

God, he had missed her so much in recent years, even if it had been only months for her, it had been an eternity for him.

Keith for a moment realized that they had stopped fighting for several seconds, coughing slightly to rebuild their posture. It was very easy to get lost in those golden eyes when he had them so close.

''I accept the thief, but I never remember becoming a pedophile.'' Keith said with a serious look or an attempt from her. Pidge for her part, snorted hard.

''You are with a minor, Mr. Kogane. You should know that what you are doing is illegal.'' Pidge raised an eyebrow when she saw his surprised face. ''And considering that now you have two more years since your return in the quantum abyss, I fear that five years of difference implies a rather high sentence.''

''It's funny that you tell me about illegal acts, Pidge Gunderson.''

Keith defended himself, but without malice in his words, he was only following in stupid play that Pidge had decided to propose. He didn't take it seriously; they weren't on earth anyway and he had done much more than lying next to his younger companion in a government room.

The only thing Keith could fear on that ship over any officer if someone came into the room by chance was Commander Holt. Who surely had no idea about the relationship he had with his daughter under the table and anyone's eyesight. For a while, he supposed that Matt and Shiro suspected after what happened in Naxzela, but they were reasonable enough not to say anything at the moment.

The war they lived in had turned them into something strange. They were nothing, and they were all at once. Close friends who supported each other in ways no one else could.

He circled Pidge's waist with his hands to draw her a little closer to his body. The quilt several minutes ago went to the background and at that time they only wanted to stay that way, losing themselves in each other's eyes while their hands gave slight caresses in the area where they were. It was a comfortable environment, where words were not necessary.

If both could see a shooting star through the window of the room, they would like time to stop at that precise moment, where the threats seemed to have disappeared from space and Voltron was not needed.

They expected such a reality to happen soon.

A loud yawn from Pidge quickly brought them out of the trance. Keith smiled sympathetically.

''You better go to sleep.'' Keith said in a soft whisper, Pidge groaned in protest.

''Not yet. Just, let's stay here.''

''You have to rest. We both have to rest or we will fall asleep at the Shiro conference.''

''Fuck Shiro.''

They both laughed at Pidge's scathing comment, coming out more like a groan than something really insulting. She groaned again when she moved closer to Keith's body, placing her head in the space of his neck. She liked his smell; it was much more masculine and attractive than since she last felt it so close.

Pidge closed her eyes for a moment, concentrating on Keith's touches around her waist. Until, without realizing it, the words came out of her mouth.

''Do you think it will ever end?''

''What thing?'' Keith asked, without stopping his caresses, what Pidge thanked internally.

''All this war. I mean, the last time we thought we'd make it, Zarcon didn't die and we had to deal with Lotor. And when we defeated him after we met his true intentions. Zarcon's whitch appeared out of nowhere with a force much more overwhelming than Lotor's. It's like...'' Pidge paused for a moment, taking a breath while ordering the ideas inside her head. Even if she didn't see him, she knew that Keith was listening to her. ''It's like when we think we've won...''

''It just doesn't stop.'' Keith added; Pidge held on with some more force when she heard him.

''Exactly.''

''We knew that this wouldn't be easy... We would have to fight with forces that exceeded us in number and experience, but hey... We have left everything alive so far, right?''

''But how long will that fate last?'' Pidge inquired, with a latent fear blooming from her insides. ''What happens if…?''

''Pidge...''

Keith began a path of kisses on her face sweetly to mitigate her fears. He could understand her, many of those questions were also asked regularly when they left the problems barely alive and a few bruises. And he had never found the answer to any of them.

But at that time, it was his duty to calm her partner's insecurity.

''Everything will be fine.'' He took her face so they could both see each other. ''We are together in this.''

''We were also together when we were stranded in space, and you almost left on your own.'' Pidge's eyes darkened in pain; Keith bit his lower lip at the mention of that experience. ''What guarantees me that it won't happen again?''

''I know you're worried about all this... But even if I can fail, others are also there to support us.''

''It is not enough.''

He knew not.

Sometimes he used to be extremely stubborn and failed countless times as Votron's leader just because of his impulses the first few times. He couldn't help it; he was still human and many situations sometimes surpassed him. The others understood and were willing to support him when Keith was heading towards bad decisions that could cost them their lives.

But Pidge was afraid. And many times, he forgot that, despite her vast intelligence, she was still a sixteen-year-old girl in the middle of a war. Atlas could give them some more stability since they had their families close to the earth and supported them at all times, but ...

It was not enough.

Pidge removed herself from his arms to get up from the ground, with a look fallen from sleep and constant fears that possibly interfered with proper rest.

''Sorry for bothering you with those things.''

''It's ok, Pidge.'' Keith got up too, bringing his hand to her cheek. She felt freezing under his touch. ''It's good to talk those things. If you want, you can always go to my room and continue having **pillow talk.**'' Pidge's eyes widened at the suggestion and then gave way to a haughty smile.

''Keith, you should take your hands away from me if you don't want to be jailed.''

''Can you stop with that!?''

They started a new sleight of hand that ended when Pidge got up to the exit, taking her computer with her triumphantly. Keith took the comforter off the floor, keeping it in the closet of the room where it belonged.

Pidge before closing the door behind her, turned to Keith.

''Hey Keith.''

''Yeah?'' He answered turning to her once he closed the closet.

''Thank you.'' Keith nodded, approaching her to give her a sweet kiss on her forehead.

''Anytime.''

* * *

_Continue in Day 25: **Longing. **_


	24. Day Twenty-Four: Prophecy

**Prophecy**

* * *

_Universe: **Fantasy!AU**_

* * *

He made his way through the crowd of people who were at the Holt family's house, ordering the last details of the wedding to be held in a few more hours. People were running hurriedly while they waited for Matt who had headed deep into the forest during the early hours of the morning, looking for the ideal flower to complement his wedding gown, a millenary tradition by his race from which Pidge had Spoken a few weeks ago.

Everyone was eager and excited for the new union. Keith was too, his dearest friend was going to marry the man he had loved for most of his life, but everything seemed too strange and uncomfortable as he searched for a suitable place to rest properly. Natural beings used to be extremely bustling with family matters, except for the dark elves, that everything developed in the most reserved and discreet way possible. Living together with the Holt family had been an adventure for him. But Keith wasn't regretted in the least. He just needed a couple of minutes in silence.

When he left the house and began to walk through the large branches of the tree that held the residence, he watched carefully as everything connected wonderfully.

For many years, Keith heard from his parents about Olkarion as a mythical place where natural beings of different races lived in balance, united with nature in a tall city that was supported by large tree hundreds of years old. Keith thought his parents were exaggerating, but when he arrived many days ago in the city for the celebration of marriage between Shiro and Matt, he couldn't take his eyes off the entire structure. The houses were attached to the branches in such a way that it seemed that the same tree was responsible for protecting them, while everything was connected through the branches and pulley systems. The floor looked far beneath his feet like he walked to find somewhere to sit.

Certainly, the person who dared to visit the city of heights, as his mother told him when he told her about Olkarion, didn't have to suffer some kind of vertigo.

He walked away enough not to hear the cries of the house, and in the distance, he could see a hair he would recognize anywhere in the world. With an ornate hairstyle in several metal flowers that crossed over a braid to give the appearance of a crown, and an orange dress like the leaves of the city covered up her feet in an elegant fall, reminding him of autumn, while her wings were covered by lightweight material. Pidge looked to his way when see him approach her place with a wide smile. Keith thought that at any moment she would disappear from the world.

''What?'' Pidge asked once she saw that Keith was only by her side without saying a word. ''Do I look very different?''

''You look like a nymph.'' Keith said suddenly, Pidge laughed loudly releasing a loud throat that came from the bottom of her throat.

''I'm a nymph, Keith.'' He under distressing sight knew she was a nymph, but at that moment that reality had never hit him in the face. ''I guess I look very different without my armor and my helmet.''

''The armor hides your appearance to defend yourself, that's what is made for, Katie.'' Keith took one of the strands that fell on her face to take it behind her ear. ''You look good, really.''

''Well it was enough to leave you speechless for a moment, so I guess so.''

They entwined their hands as they sat together on the branch, the view was towards a meadow where the leaves fell when the wind blew, and houses were lost insight to the horizon where hundreds of colors mixed, it was certainly a wonderful sight.

''I hope Matt is not so nervous...'' Pidge said softly, Keith snorted when he remembered the house as complete chaos before leaving. ''Before he went to look for the flower it seemed that at any moment he would have a heart attack.''

''I can imagine it; I went to see Shiro a few hours ago and Lance could barely comb his hair.''

''Oh gods...'''' Pidge laughed trying to imagine. ''I hope they don't end up crying while reading their vows.''

''That will make Hunk start to cry.'' Keith added. ''And if Hunk cries, Lance will too.''

''This will be as terrible as when Hunk married with Shay three years ago.''

''Was here?'' Keith asked interestedly, it had been long before he joined his group. Pidge nodded animatedly releasing her hand to draw figures in the air when she spoke.

''They were so nervous that they stumbled when they left the chapel. Shay was stepping on Hunk's feet during the first dance, it was a spectacle.''

''I will pray to the gods for Matt to step on Shiro's feet during the dance.''

''Keith, how bad you are!'' They began to laugh imagining that situation in the next few hours.

''I want to have those memories with you too.'' Keith said taking her girlfriend's hand again. ''Besides, I've never been to a marriage.''

''Seriously?'' Pidge questioned incredulously; Keith nodded. ''Dark elves don't marry or what?''

''We do, it is just that it is a very personal ceremony, and no one can enter the room when two people are joined by the ancestors.'' Keith looked up when he heard the leaves move in a strong breeze, Pidge watched him patiently. ''What happens inside those walls, is one of the greatest mysteries of my people.''

''And you can't ask them when they leave?'' Keith laughed at Pidge's curious gaze, he didn't understand her interest in his people, but he loves it. In general, they were avoided by everyone because of the prejudices they had for being exiled beings from the kingdom of Alfheim.

''It's like disrespect to do that, it would be like asking someone to undress in front of you.''

''Ahh, I see, uncomfortable and everything.''

''Exactly.''

Keith sat up closer to Pidge when he brought her to his body to hug her and fit her face over her head, the ornaments of her hair felt cold on her skin and although for a moment thought he would dishevel her, but she settled into his chest to get closer to him. Soon the dream began to affect him, yawning hard while complaining. Although he had become slightly accustomed to staying awake when the sun was rising while traveling with his friends, Keith was still a dark elf, and being awake during the day was extremely difficult for him.

''You better rest a little more Keith.'' Pidge said moving away from a little more to look directly at him. ''The ceremony will be during the afternoon; you don't have to be up all day.''

''No.'' He looked away a little sorry for his words. ''I want to see where you come from, that's why I woke up earlier than I considered.''

''Ohh...'' This time it was Pidge's turn to look the other way, feeling her cheeks feel red with shame. ''Well if you want ... I could take you to an important place in Olkarion.''

''That would be good, let's go tomorrow.'' Pidge shook her head before rising abruptly and falling down the branch with force while using her wings to lean on without falling, with a look that asked him to follow her, his chest felt warm, he loved her energy. ''Pidge, I don't think we have time.''

''Don't worry about that, where we go there is no need to worry about time.''

* * *

They walked for various minutes through the dense weeds that didn't allow passage easily, moving away from houses and the city. Pidge said nothing at any time and Keith began to get a little impatient about the very enigmatic way in which his girlfriend was acting.

His eyes could easily move down the road once sunlight was lost between the vines, although Pidge's wings clinked a faint light to indicate where he was. After a couple of minutes of walking in an unknown direction, Pidge stopped.

A moonlight was seen from the distance, there was a room in which several fireflies flew around while only the dripping water was heard somewhere along the way. He didn't realize that a silver-haired woman who contrasted sharply with her skin was in front of them until she moved from their way, like an elegant breeze that barely made a small noise.

Keith was impressed that she was able to find herself in that place without problems. Pidge, however, ran to hug her tightly.

''Good to see you again Allura.''

''Likewise, Pidge. I see you have grown quite a lot.''

''Not really, I remain exactly the same since the last time.'' Pidge approached along with Allura towards Keith with emotion. ''He is Keith, he has joined us for almost a year.''

''Oh! Lance came the other day to tell me about him, it's a pleasure.'' They held hands for a moment, but Keith was able to feel the overwhelming magic of her body. She was not a normal woman.

''A pleasure.''

''Allura is an apprentice to be Altea's oracle. She stays in this cave to learn to manage her powers and will integrate into the marriage during the night.''

''Does the sun affect your powers?''' Keith asked, she nodded politely.

''I can go out from time to time, but I am in a stage of my training in which I feel very sensitive sunlight, so I stay hidden in this room until I get a better balance.'' Keith nodded, watching Pidge talk to her about his last adventures. They seemed really close and he was happy that Pidge was so excited.

''Do you know Keith? This place is something very sacred to my people.''

''Seriously?'' He returned to her when he was pushed towards the center of the room.

''Here you can ask the gods about the future of an important decision in your life.''

''How a prediction?''

''No, the prediction usually conjectures that something is going to happen. This is much more accurate, considering that seeing the future of beings whose freedom makes decisions vary, this is pretty cool.'' Keith nodded when he watched her smile excitedly about what she was telling him.

''So, it's something like...''

''A **prophecy.**'' Allura interrupted as she moved closer to him, her eyes looked slightly cloudy, as if a spell had reached her. ''And I can feel that the gods have something to tell you, Keith...''

''Allura?''

Pidge tried to reach her to see if her friend was fine, but Allura held Keith's arm so tightly that the moonlight on the walls darkened for a few seconds while her boyfriend's eyes clouded in an instant. After a few seconds, they both separated with surprise.

''Sorry, I still don't know how to use my powers correctly.'' Allura apologized, but Keith brought her hands to his body, somewhat altered.

''It's okay.'' He said after a few seconds in silence, Pidge approached him fearfully.

''Did you see anything?''

''Yes, I ... I saw something that I thought would be impossible.'' He looked up at Allura, who still looked worried. ''Are you sure it's something that will happen?''

''Of course.'' Answered determined. ''I've never been wrong about what I've predicted.''

''How are you so sure?'' Keith questioned; this time more worried. ''The future can change with every decision; it is not possible to be so reliable.''

''Excuse me?'' Allura put her hand to her chest, clearly disgusted by Keith's words. ''That you have seen something that hasn't been to your liking does not mean that my skills are mediocre. I always succeed!''

''That doesn't mean that your powers may fail from time to time.''

''Keith.'' Pidge stopped him when she saw that both would begin a strong discussion. ''Allura tells the truth, she is always right.''

''How are you so sure?'' He asked annoyed, but she looked away at her friend, there was sadness in her eyes.

''Because my prophecy was fulfilled.''

''What?'' Keith asked confused. This time it was part of Allura to be scared, taking Pidge's hands, worried.

''Don't tell me that…''

''No.'' Pidge stopped her friend's train of thoughts. ''They didn't hurt me, Keith arrived before it happened.''

''What are you talking about Pidge?''

''Do you remember the night we met?''

Keith nodded slowly, scared about what his girlfriend was trying to make him understand. Many times, she woke up in the middle of the night, sweating and completely frightened when she remembered the time he had saved her from a mortal destiny.

Pidge smiled warmly.

''My prophecy was that, if I traveled the world, no matter how strong it made me, I would find my death in the hands of a group of goblins cause of my imprudence. And only a man of the night would be able to stop my destiny.''

''So…''

''Basically, it was my destiny to die that night.'' Pidge answered heavily; Keith's heart flipped in pain at the thought. ''But thanks to you being there, everything changed.''

''The prophecies always have outputs.'' Allura added a little quieter. ''And you know yours, Keith. When it's time, use it.''

''Yeah...'' He whispered awkwardly; Pidge took his hand hard to direct him to the exit.

''Time doesn't run here, but we better go home. The road will take a while.''

''Yes, you're right. ''He was still thinking about what he had seen. Before leaving, he looked at Allura with a soft look. ''Thanks, Allura.'' She smiled back while watching them leave.

''You're welcome, Keith. See you at night.'' And with a nod from both of them, they left the caves to go outside. Allura felt her mice perch on her shoulder, looking curiously at the couple as they recriminated her. ''I know that I also predicted that this man was going to be Pidge's soulmate, but I couldn't contradict her at that moment!

* * *

_Continue in Day 30: **Mist.**_


	25. Day Twenty-Five: Longing

**Longing**

* * *

_Universe:** Canon**_

* * *

For the past five years, Keith was always clear that the war had left serious consequences in himself, many of which cannot be seen physically. After all, it was inevitable when fighting a 10,000-year-old empire, but not all of them usually hold negative characteristics.

One of them is his impeccable ability to react to critical situations with enviable speed and serenity, always giving the best option when his judgment is warranted.

But at that time, while being accompanied by Ezor and Zethrid through the aisles of the garrison with palpable anxiety, he may end up fainting right there.

Both women were worried about him, being their leader both in the intergalactic aid program, and in the control of Marmora leaf missions, so seeing him with the nerves to the surface is not something that can be considered good.

The message that the green paladin sent hours ago had certainly worried him, but Keith declined to mention anything about its content.

When they reached the restroom, they met Lance chatting animatedly with a couple of cadets who were part of a project that he was probably leading in his spare time. Keith ran quickly to him as if life were going out of it.

''Hi! I thought you would arrive in a few more weeks...''

''Lance, Where is Pidge?'' Lance looked at him in dismay, and with some fun on his face.

''Apparently, you read her message recently, right?''

''I don't have time for your games, tell me where it is!'' He asked anxiously, drawing the attention of Ezor and Zethrid.

''Hey calm down buddy, today is her day off, she must surely be at her parents' house.''

''Thank you.'' Without paying attention to Lance's questions, he went immediately to the exit, without first asking his companions not to follow him for any reason and disregarding congratulations on Lance's high before leaving the room.

''Did something happen with Miss Holt, Mr. McClain?'' One of the cadets asked.

''Nothing important, Pidge probably played a joke on our friend.''

''What type of joke?'' Ezor inquired, curious about the whole thing. ''Did say she was dying?''

''Nah, she will surely have told him that was a father.''

The screams of both girls were stuck in her throat as Lance approached the screen of his cell phone, and a sweet awww came out in their place on the part of everyone to see the images taken a couple of days ago.

* * *

When he arrived at the residence of the Holt family, he realized that his hands were sweating profusely, he didn't know very well what would do when he saw her after several months of absence on earth. Colleen received him happy to see him earlier than planned at the door, and without knowing what to say, he followed her silently inside the residence.

There, in the middle of many familiar faces, he could see Pidge sitting on the floor next to Kosmo and Bae Bae, surprised by his appearance.

''I'm glad you came back early! Did you read my message?''

''Hello...'' It was the only thing he could articulate while taking her hands tightly. He was shaking but dared not hug her in front of her parents at that moment. ''So it is true?''

''Of course, I couldn't believe it either.'' She brings him closer to their pets. ''Look, don't you think they are the cutest thing you've ever seen in the universe?''

Keith didn't give credit, he didn't know if it was because of the little puppies that surrounded his partner on her stomach, or the vile scam of the message Pidge had sent him. Kosmo had had a litter of four small wolverines, whose colors varied from white to dark blue that characterized it. The face of desolation was palpable, making Matt and Shiro laugh loudly, who had already guessed what Pidge had told him to force him to return earlier than expected.

''I am going to kill you.'' He said at last. Pidge, however, was falsely surprised by his threat, moving away from him to take one of the puppies in her hands.

''As you wish, but first we have to put names to our little babies.''

''Pidge...''

''Keith breathes.'' Shiro patted him on his back, seeing as a vein protruded over his hundred. ''If it had been true what I think Katie sent you, she wouldn't have told you by courier.''

''Already at this point, I think I have lost all faith in her, we will break.''

''Dramatic.''

''Learn not to scare people, damn it!'' Before pouncing on Pidge, she was approached by the puppy she had in her arms excited. He took it doubtfully after a few seconds, not even Kosmo had been as small as he did when he found him in the quantum abysm next to his mother, which touched him for a moment, slightly fading his frustration. ''It's... Too fragile.''

A loud sigh came out of his lungs as soon as he relaxed, calming the mood of the room, to sit next to Pidge and look more closely at the other puppies.

They searched for their mother's chest awkwardly, and barely had enough strength to open their eyes as they climbed on top of each other, complaining in the attempt. Keith laughed when one of them turned to try to get away from his brothers, completely relieving his annoyance with Pidge's lie.

He pulled her to his lap to lean on her shoulder when she told him how difficult it had been to help his space wolf to give birth, since that same night, a heavy storm fell that alerted Kosmo for many hours. Matt and Shiro had decided it was time to leave them alone, to give them some privacy.

''I'm very sorry that you took it so hard, I thought it wouldn't be so bad. '' Keith kissed the contour of her shoulder, in response to having been forgiven many minutes ago, Pidge sighed in relief. ''Aren't they beautiful?''

''They are, but ... What will we do with them as soon as they grow up? It is already difficult to take care of Kosmo and BaeBae when we are working.''

'' Well...'' Pidge turned to stare at him. ''Mom commented that it would be best to give them up for adoption.''

''Why?'' Keith couldn't help the trouble in his tone of voice. ''They are Kosmo's children, I will not get rid of them.''

''Okay, listen.'' She settled on the back of the chair to see his head-on. ''I knew you wouldn't like the sound of this, but you have to understand that having four cosmic wolf cubs is not a game, Keith. They need care, food and a lot of attention when they are young, we hardly pay attention to ours. How do you think they would feel seeing us only three hours a day?''

''Yeah, but...'' Keith felt doubtful about the issue. Pidge gave him a soft kiss on his cheek to appease the atmosphere that had tensed in a few minutes. ''I don't like how that sounds… I couldn't leave them.''

''You won't, in fact, when Mom mentioned the idea, it had occurred to me who could have the privilege of having a beautiful Kogane-Holt puppy.''

''Okay, I hear you.'' He replied laughing at the last. Hearing their last names from Pidge's mouth sounded temptingly pleasant.

''First, one of them is ours, right Kosmo?'' The wolf growled affirmatively; Keith's eyes shone with happiness knowing that they would stay with a puppy. ''Shiro said he planned to talk to Curtis to adopt one of them.''

''Seriously?'' Keith couldn't agree more with that decision. Pidge nodded animatedly.

''Before you arrived, he told me that he would tell him this week on his day off, so, if that were the case, Shiro would be the new home of one of the puppies.'' Both were satisfied with that decision, knowing that Shiro's home would be as ideal as being with them. ''One can go to the McClain family.''

''But Lance doesn't like Kosmo. And... Dogs in general.'' He commented skeptically. ''Why would he want one?''

''Because Lance didn't ask me, but Veronica. She said her family needs to have a guardian for the animals when they are not at home, and her nephews would do well to grow up with a pet.'' Keith nodded pleased once he thought carefully. It was a good idea, also considering that Lance's family was numerous and friendly, his puppy wouldn't feel alone at any time. So far, the options were adequate and close, so he felt no problem giving them to them. ''The other…''

''Who else? ¿Hunk? Koran?'' She slowly denied.

''Hunk said he didn't have time to have a recipe eater when he constantly travels through space. And Coran is not very interested in having a partner having the mice, and could eat his comb for the mustache.'' She sighed softly to say the last proposal, hoping that Keith wouldn't take it so badly. ''It's Iverson.''

* * *

Two months passed quickly since the last time Keith had embarked on land.

Many times, while in space, he didn't feel truly close to his planet. His family was close to him, complying with the control of the government of the galras, while his companions accompanied him on interstellar travel. Logically, he missed his friends more than he would admit out loud, but if by any chance of fate, Atlas returned to sail with all his neighbors inside, Keith would leave nothing behind to bind him on earth.

That thought was slowly eating him up. Somehow, he wanted to have what his friends missed when they walked away during diplomatic missions. Family memories, endearing sensations that would take him to a past day, and especially, a place where he could return when he was not busy. Those kinds of ideas had come as soon as Pidge had thrown that ridiculous joke that even her parents recriminated once they had heard.

For several days, Keith had the feeling that his first emotion upon knowing that lie was a disappointment, but he couldn't understand why.

''You have a strange face.'' Acxa let her look at the data on her screen to avert his gaze to Keith, worried when he didn't answer her in any way while still looking at nothing. ''Does something happen?''

''I... I've only been thinking a lot.''

''About the puppies?''

''What?'' He looked up confused.

''They have already turned three months. Veronica told me to take it this week because your wolf no longer breastfeeds them.''

''Oh yeah, you're right.'' He sighed wistfully to remember that fact, he had been close to the puppies to spend their last days with them, a soft smile was drawn on his face, making Acxa growl.

''You don't trust in me.''

''I do.''

He stopped her quickly, if something he had learned working with her, is that Acxa easily resented the minimum questioning of trust. He didn't recriminate her for that and had learned to cope with it. Working with Lotor had left sequels in her as in Keith with the war.

''I'm confused.''

''About Kosmo?''

''It's not about Kosmo!'' Keith sighed heavily before continuing, at least she seemed more relaxed. ''I... I received a message from Pidge before embarking on the Garrison.''

''I heard from Ezor, she told you that you were a father.'' Keith nodded silently.

''I thought it was she who was pregnant, and I think I lost my mind a bit in the process because I haven't stopped thinking about it.'' Keith was silent for a few seconds, saying it out loud felt lighter than many weeks ago, Acxa meanwhile, waited. ''I guess maybe I got more excited about it.''

''Well, who among us wouldn't want a family? It's something we never had when we grew up.''

A family.

Keith's mind stopped working at those words... As if he hadn't seen something too obvious that was written in his nose.

But before continuing to talk, Pidge and Iverson approached them.

''The ship will be ready to leave in another week for the A-78 galaxy, so we are loading the latest power supplies.''

''Thanks, Pidge.'' Keith mentioned while Acxa accepted the latest reports from his hand.

''I'll go show it to Kolivan so that everything is in order and we leave without contingencies.''

And with a soft smile towards Keith in an attempt to comfort, Acxa withdrew into the room. Seizing the opportunity, before Iverson said goodbye to Pidge and continued his work, Keith stopped him.

''Sir, I would like to speak with you.''

''What is it about?'' Inquired severely.

''Are you still interested in adopting one of Kosmo's puppies?'' Iverson was slightly confused for a few seconds, and with a drastically lower voice, he asked.

''I ... I didn't know if it would be considered.''

''When we first arrived on earth, you treated my wolf kindlier than many people. I really believe that our puppy would be in good hands if you wanted to.'' If there was some emotion in Iverson's eyes when Keith finished, it was immediately changed to a neutral face, although his smile remained.

''Well ... Yes, I'd love to.'' Pidge's smile widened at his response. ''Now, if you'll excuse me, I have issues to attend to.'' Pidge gave him a soft hug as they watched the officer entered through the hallways of the Garrison, clearly happier than normal.

''That was very sweet Keith, I thought you wouldn't want to give it to him.''

''What I said was true, Iverson loved Kosmo as soon as he saw her. After thinking about it for a few days, I didn't think it was a bad idea.''

Keith circled her waist while Pidge rested her arms on his shoulders, giving them a feeling of intimate comfort. There was nothing but machines and airplanes parked outside, with a few people who had more interesting things to do than observe them. So it was one of the few moments that could be affectionate outside the home without feeling uncomfortable.

''You're a mature man, Keith Kogane.'' Pidge smiled sweetly. So, Keith thought that moment would be ideal to let his worries out.

''You know, I've been thinking a lot about something.''

''Yeah, me too.'' Keith was surprised by the seriousness of her face, lightly squeezing his hands on her waist, had Pidge also had his same concerns all this time? ''How did BaeBae manage to breed Kosmo? Isn't she, like, three times bigger than my dog?''

''Oh my god, Pidge.'' He growled loudly, dropping onto her shoulder.

''What!? It is a genuine question.''

''I want a family.'' There he was, his low impulses acting again. He felt her back tighten on his fingers at that statement. So, without being able to continue fucking anymore, he continued. ''Not puppies, or rare machines that you do in your spare time, I want a family with children... And maybe more puppies, because they were very cute.'' When he looked up, he could see the alert in her eyes. Pidge was scared, or confused, he didn't know very well which of the two won her heart at that moment. ''I... I'll understand that you don't want to say anything for now, or send me to hell. But I want you to know that I have thought about it a lot, there is no one with whom I want to have a family, then with you, Ka-''

''Yes.'' It had been a whisper, almost inaudible if it wasn't for the proximity. Keith felt his heart pound so fast it would explode inside.

''Y-yes?''

''Yes... I would like to have a family with you.'' Pidge laughed while he saw Keith's face lighting up with joy, but before he wanted to kiss her, she pulled it away with a wave of her hand. ''But you have to talk seriously, not here. At home, both alone.'' He took hir fingers to give them a strong kiss on her yolks.

''Of course.''

Both smiled, with a project waiting to be evaluated in privacy.

* * *

_Continue in Day 31: **Happily ever after. **_


	26. Day Twenty-Six: Persecute

**Persecute**

* * *

_Universe:** Meddle ages!AU**_

* * *

She was attentive repeating in her mind the teachings of Shiro as she tightened the rope with her hands without losing sight of her objective, vaguely remembering how he had been instilled to point the arrow in the right direction. The deer looked around without knowing that Pidge was stalking her at a safe distance, eating the precarious grass that was beginning to bloom with the coming of spring, indicating that she had done an excellent job hiding in the undergrowth. It was a simple shot; she couldn't fail like last time.

Suddenly, she let out a light gasp when felt Keith's hands around her waist, taking her so gently that for a moment she thought had imagined it, but when she looked out of the corner of her eye she saw him by her side, looking at his target with the same thorough analysis of which it was so characterized. He moved her left hand that held the bow a couple of millimeters up. Pidge could feel his breath hitting the contour of her neck as if he was playing with her trying to distract her in a wicked game.

Pidge closed her eyes for a second, for that reason she hated to have Keith accompany her to hunt.

''You're tense the bow.'' Keith whispered over her ear, Pidge could feel his lips pink her skin for a few seconds, giving her a chill on her spine. ''The shot has to be precise, or you will fail again.''

''I know.'' Pidge answered, trying to concentrate everything she could and not to think that Keith's hand was moving too close to her ribs, the deer still didn't move from his position.

''Shoot.''

The movement that came after hearing him was as subtle and direct as the voice that ordered her. The shot was right, but the strength of the arrow was not enough to break the deer's neck, so he quickly fled to the depths of the forest when he felt the blow coming from nowhere. Pidge groaned defeated approaching the place where her arrow fell after impact, part of the tip was bloodied by the cut that had surely made the poor animal.

''It seems that you lacked some strength.'' Keith commented once he approached her. ''At least you didn't miss the shot.''

''It is not enough.'' Pidge snorted frustrated. ''It's my fourth lonely hunt and I haven't been able to catch even a rabbit.'' Keith smiled sympathetically at her words, circling her shoulders with his arm to comfort her in some way.

''You have advanced a lot in recent months Pidge, it's just a matter of time.''

''I don't need time, I need to improve.''

Keith's eyes darkened at her words, thinking of the reasons she might have for wanting to improve her collection skills as soon as possible. But even though they had known and worked together for two years, she was lately being too reluctant towards him, so she didn't talk about the account when Keith asked her something else. Pidge closed completely, especially when they were alone as if she didn't trust his intentions enough or his mere presence generated a hint of anxiety, which saddened Keith more than he would like to admit.

To be honest, Keith was to blame. Their relationship had turned to deep discomfort since the last talk they had.

A couple of months ago, after an attack on a nearby tribe that claimed their territory as their own, they had been too injured during the battle when they defended the town, so they were forced to keep absolute rest on orders from Shiro and the council. Keith and Pidge spent many nights together as they needed rest, and over time, their relationship had turned to something much more intimate and enjoyable. So it was no surprise to anyone to accompany them in their recovery. One night, amid laughter caused by alcohol and the vulnerability that silence was around, Keith admitted that, at the next summer solstice ceremony, he would link ties with the strongest woman in the tribe. He hoped he realized he was referring to her, it was an act too bold for his own heart and he didn't feel brave enough to say her name out loud, but Pidge's reaction was a loud throat and a mocking laugh, changing the subject as if what Keith was telling her was absolutely stupid. He let it go, anyway, Pidge was still Roman, so surely the union of ties made no sense to her.

The next day, she didn't look at him all day. Lance had even asked him if he knew the reason she was acting strange, but Keith ignored the matter. What he least wanted was for Lance to know what he was planning because he would tell Romelle, and therefore, the entire town would find out.

Since then Pidge acted as if his presence bothered her. Keith tried to give her signs in every possible way before the solstice ceremony when he officially planned to ask for her hand, but it seemed that she didn't affect him in the least.

In the back of his mind, Keith thought that perhaps his feelings weren't the same as Pidge felt for him. Maybe he had confused everything and she just needed someone to feel comfortable with after the loss of her family. Although Shiro had told him that possibly his feelings were reciprocal, at that moment Keith was beginning to doubt.

He watched her cross the roads with grace and agility while looking for new prey to hunt, leaving him behind on various occasions. Keith was proud of how much she had advanced in the last year since she began practicing with the bow. It is not as if she had the obligation to accept him, she was a free woman anyway.

''I think all animals have agreed to avoid me.'' Pidge commented approaching him, completely defeated. ''This is useless, it took me hours to find a deer.''

''Deer are beautiful and intelligent beings.'' Keith said smiling softly. ''They realize when a predator is stalking them.''

''So I'm being too obvious?'' Pidge asked raising an eyebrow in annoyance. ''I thought you told me I was doing a good job hiding.''

''You do. But you are also very anxious, and animals can smell it.'' Keith stepped back towards the sky, the light began to dim. ''We'd better go back, you can try tomorrow.''

''No, come back if you want. I won't leave here until I catch something.'' Pidge continued on her way to the opposite side, Keith sighed heavily at her stubbornness, following her. Pidge looked confused. ''What are you doing?''

''It's getting dark, it would be irresponsible to leave you alone.''

''You don't have to do this.''

''I want to do it.'' Keith replied approaching her, but Pidge just looked away annoyed.

''I don't need a babysitter, if you're here it will be harder to find something to hunt.''

''Why are you so obstinate with that?'' Keith questioned losing a little more patience.

''I already told you, it's none of your business.'' Keith took her wrist tightly, preventing her from moving away. ''Let me go.''

''No one in the village is upset about that, stop thinking you don't fit in here just because there is something you are not good at.''

''I need to be good in this.''

''Why?'' Pidge growled trying to let go, but Keith's strength didn't allow it. ''Are you trying to prove something to someone? Is that?''

''Keith let go of me.''

''Answer me Katie!''

''Why are you so interested in that?!''

''Because I don't want anyone to court you!''

Keith shouted, at last, stopping the struggle while they both watched in amazement. The silence felt heavy until after a few seconds, Pidge got rid of Keith's hands. He sighed heavily, looking towards any part of the forest so as not to see her directly.

''What are you talking about?'' Pidge asked, her voice echoed heavily in the air. ''Now I'm something you should protect? Do you think that I am not able to fend for myself?''

''Is not that…''

''So what is it!?'' She shouted angrily, taking a couple of steps back, she didn't want to be near him. ''Do you think being by my side gives you the right to act like my older brother?!''

''You are important to me Pidge! How hard is it to believe that?!''

''I don't want another brother, Keith! No-'' She put her hands to her head as her tears began to emerge, looking around as if the words were no longer enough to prove her pain. ''I don't want you to keep looking at me like I'm a girl...''

''… I don't do it. ''He said after a few seconds, his mind was blank, his body was not able to respond either. Keith began to feel his feelings too heavy on his back. ''I never saw you like a sister to protect. ''He took a couple of steps towards her, taking her face with his hands so that her eyes met. Pidge's tears spilled on her cheeks. ''I love you, Katie.''

Keith thought it was enough for her to finally understand his feelings that he had hidden for long months since he began to know her better, but before he knew it, Pidge hit him hard to get away from her, and later, she ran away towards the depth of the forest.

* * *

She could hear the wolves moving around her position looking for something to feed on, she was sure for the moment when Hunk's words about hiding from potential predators resonated in her mind, but she had to stay alert if she didn't want to meet in her own path for some mistake. From an early age, her family had instilled about the dangers of being in the depths of the forest late at night when they made outings on some important event, wild animals came out hunting and anyone, however brave and cunning it was an easy target for them. All of her senses were alert as she walked hard through the damp grass, but Pidge knew that she couldn't stay too long in one place while trying to find her way to the village. She cursed herself internally when she fled from Keith, she was completely lost thanks to her impulsiveness.

The temperature dropped to almost freezing her bones, the moon didn't deliver enough light to be sure where she was treading, but she prayed to all the gods to find her way back as soon as possible. She didn't want things to end that way, all Pidge wanted was for Keith to let her make her own mistakes while perfecting herself in the hunt. She needed to become a dignified woman before the summer solstice celebration, she needed both Krolia and Kolivan to consider her a suitable woman to fight for Keith's hand. It was the only goal she had since that night in which Keith had confessed to her because of alcohol, that she felt it was time to commit to someone else.

She knew that the Celts had a different way of compromising compared to her own people. In Rome, her circle was marrying by political or military power, she was sure that her father would have ended up marrying some son of a minister eventually, and she could say absolutely nothing against it. Nor is it as if she cared too much, Pidge had grown up loving the knowledge of the sciences and constellations around her, she didn't think she would find love in marriage as her parents had done.

Actually, nobody did.

But Pidge remembered reading, a long time ago, that the Celts were engaged in a strong sense of camaraderie and appreciation of their partner. They worked as partners while composing their own family, respect was mutual and there was no difference in power over another. Pidge had seen her while living in the village in recent years, they even thought that after death their souls would remain united. And Pidge was hoping one day to find that same way of life with the person who loved her as she was.

When she learned about Keith's intentions, she thought it would be a good opportunity to fight for what he wanted. She had betrayed her people, fled her home, left behind a life of luxury to work together with Celts. Pidge felt that nothing was impossible for her if she tried her best. She just had to prove that she was worthy enough to ask for the hand of the son of one of the highest authorities in the village. Keith was the person who had helped her the most with Shiro to adapt to her new life, he was her friend, her confidant of her greatest fears, and sometimes he acted so close to her... That she thought that perhaps he was able to reciprocate.

But now, remembering how she acted as soon as he was declared hours ago, Pidge didn't know how to respond, all she expected was that Keith wouldn't hate her for that.

She stopped abruptly when she heard the gallops of a horse nearby, hiding under a rotten trunk where the moonlight didn't reach and thus wasn't detected quickly. Except for her dear partner, there were no horses in the forest, and the Celts didn't use them.

When she felt the gallop near her body as it stopped and a loud voice rumbled in the dark of the night, Pidge felt her heart stop for a few seconds and her breathing caught in her throat.

The subject spoke Latin, who was near the lands of the Celtic village was a Roman.

Pidge prayed to the gods that she wasn't an emperor's envoy. Or that would imply that they were thinking of attacking the village.

She crawled much deeper into the trunk, preventing her from seeing her by chance when she heard him get off the horse, she was only able to see his feet lacking any armor. Pidge felt that her dress was stained with mud and grass, and Pidge hoped she wouldn't have an allergic reaction after a few minutes.

She took the bow on her back, if she was fast enough Pidge might be able to shoot him in the chest before she ran, if she had any luck, she would find the village to warn them of the threat. But as fast as she heard him walk, he climbed on his horse and began a slow gallop in the opposite direction. Pidge waited a few minutes before getting up, realizing that the subject was no longer at her side.

He began to walk towards the opposite direction from where she heard him heading, but before taking a couple of steps, Pidge heard the howl and the grinding of the horse behind her back. Pidge didn't think too much where he was going, she had to run away from him.

The forest was humid because of the low temperatures of the night, but she was agile enough to evade the blockages while the Roman followed her at a distance that gradually began to shorten.

Pidge avoided the tears being released while taking the bow and shooting at one of the horse's legs, her hands shook so much that when the arrow shot out, she cut off part of her left hand. She was scared, but to her great relief that didn't prevent the shot from failing, she watched as the animal fell terribly towards the ground while the subject quickly recovered. Starting a new **persecute**, at least Pidge had more advantage in a race than on horseback.

She began to tense a new arrow, but when she looked back again, the subject threw herself on her to stop her, Pidge shouted in fright when she felt his hands forcing her to release the bow, losing against his strength. Her heart was beating vigorously because of the race and she had only one option left that she hoped would be enough. With a free hand, Pidge took the knife that Keith had given her to defend herself against her attacker, but when she got up and took off his hood in a single movement, she clearly saw his features with the help of the moon, her breath stopped.

Pidge thought she was hallucinating.

He surely believed it too.

She lowered the knife until he dropped it to the ground, her tears began to fall back on her face until the lump of her throat didn't allow her to say a single word, she was overwhelmed and feared that, if she touched him just a little, he would vanish like a cruel illusion.

But it was not necessary.

''Pidge!''

Keith's scream and watched as her brother Matt was thrown to the ground against the mud was enough to disappear all the shock.

''You're okay!? Didn't it hurt you!?'' Pidge started laughing after seeing the hilarious scene that was forming while processing it in her head, pushing Keith away from Matt's body.

''It's okay! He's my brother!''

''What?'' Pidge did her best to lift his body but only saw that Keith had knocked him out, which was not a surprise, he had fallen hard from nowhere. ''I thought your brother Matt died in the fire.''

''Me too.'' She raised his hand to see it in the low light they had. Seeing how a fairly pronounced x was drawn on his back. ''Matt was a slave...'' She whispered hatefully. ''The empire transformed him into a slave when he lost his civil rights...''

''Pidge...'' She looked up slowly, with a strong determination on her face. ''He escaped like Shiro from the colosseum, you have to take him to the village as soon as possible.''

''I will take him.''

Keith took it between his back to load it correctly without effort, so Pidge thought he was probably malnourished by the miserable life he was forced to lead. They began to walk in silence, again the tension felt on their shoulders and the shock of finding her brother after two years make Pidge turned her stomach.

When they arrived at the village, everyone was surprised at how dirty and ragged they looked from a simple hunt. Shiro was the first to react when he saw Matt and the mark on his palm so familiar that he also rested on his own back. Pidge watched as his eyes darkened, avoiding recalling a past that gave him nightmares until this day.

Shay was in charge of treating the visible wounds once she discovered that he had no severe wound that threatened his life, Matt was only tired and needed rest until he was ready to wake up.

Pidge was with him at all times in the night, until she was reprimanded by Shiro to rest properly, she reluctantly agreed after a slight discussion. She knew she couldn't do much for her brother while he was unconscious, she just hopes he woke up as soon as possible.

Once she left the cabin to go to Shiro's home, she could see that the sky began to lighten in a pleasant pinkish color, the dawn mixed with the night from which some stars could still be seen above the sky.

Without realizing it, she couldn't help walking to the place that he knew Keith would be sitting next to Kosmo to observe the constellations.

As she supposed, Keith was lying on the grass, without even having changed even the dirty and muddy clothes.

Pidge sat next to him, for a moment, she felt that all the emotions lived less than twelve hours ago was just a terrible dream. Her body felt exhausted, but strangely she felt no sleep.

''It doesn't have to be this way.'' Keith said after a few minutes, Pidge looked surprised when she heard his voice.

''What?''

''Make this awkward.'' He said softly, looking at her with a sweet smile that made Pidge compress her chest. Since when was Keith able to smile so warmly?

''It's not... Awkward.''

''Wasn't that why you escaped?''

''It was because I was a coward.'' Pidge admitted quietly. ''I-''

''Don't do it.'' Keith stopped her before she realized, with one hand on her lips, they were too close to the other at that moment. ''I don't want to force you to anything, and with the coming of your brother, it is understandable that you have more important things to do... Just...''

''Keith?'' Pidge didn't know what to say about his words, but his eyes were so full of love and appreciation for her that she didn't know what to say.

''On the day of the solstice, I want you to give me an answer that day.''

''Why?'' Keith looked away in embarrassment.

''It ... It is assumed that, if you accept it during the beginning of summer, the gods will bless us with eternal happiness.'' He said, at last, Pidge felt that her heart could no longer love that man, feeling her own cheeks flush with shame. ''It's okay?''

''Yeah.'' She replied funny. ''I will answer that day, so that we may be blessed for eternity.''

It was a stupid promise, but both couldn't be happier knowing that in that same place, it was the day they met without masks for the first time.


	27. Day Twenty-Seven: Vigil

**Vigil**

* * *

_Universe: **Omegaverse!AU**_

* * *

He watched as her chest moved with each deep breath she took slowly, attentively, almost waiting for her muscles to begin to contract from the inside again and the cramps returned to torment her body once more. Keith felt like the dream hit him while the hours of the morning went by, but he couldn't sleep yet, he had to take care of Pidge properly as he had promised before her personal hell began and her conscience disappeared into a hormone disorder and heat. What he hated most was that Pidge shouted when her body began with terrible contractions throughout her body, as if were stabbing her from the inside without mercy, only his scent flooding her senses and his voice whispering words of encouragement and love next to her ear they managed to stop them before she began to bleed due to the severity of her cramps, and the pain became completely unbearable. If Keith could avoid it before everything happened, then he would stay awake during the entire process in a **vigil** on his girlfriend if necessary. He could sleep during the afternoon when her heat was waning and Pidge could remain calm without major complications.

The good news is that that night the cramps seemed to have stopped for the moment, so Pidge's rest was not interrupted and she would surely wake up in a better mood than the day before.

Three days ago, that had been his routine. Keith felt exhausted both physically and emotionally, it was not easy for him to take care of omega for so many days in a row, altering his hours of dreams in the process. Not to mention that, because it was Pidge's first heat, it was highly likely that he could impregnate her if he dared to use his knot when she began her most severe heat waves where her reason was lost between sensations and primitive instincts. He felt his painful crotch from the swelling he was carrying when Pidge's glands began to release pheromones to attract him and get her only function, but both managed to use other methods to avoid knotting it, although the first rounds where the heat felt much more potent almost they lost determination, which had not been easy.

What also kept Keith tired was that Pidge was an omega very difficult to meet when she wanted to be treated, she could understand when he stands to get off the nest to go to the bathroom when he needed it or find food when the portions ran out, but she used to get angry when he stopped his caresses because his arm suffered some cramp from prolonged movement between her legs, or didn't touch her harder when she called for the release of her orgasm. Which led Keith to suffer several bites all over his body when she felt dissatisfied. Besides, not only did his smell permeate Pidge's skin, but she also seemed to surround her essence through his body, she was almost so strong and possessive that she could compete with his. Her fangs also felt longer and sharper since the beginning of her heat, where she could easily pierce his skin if she tried to press a little harder.

At first, Keith didn't take much importance, Pidge usually didn't have attitudes of an ordinary omega and assumed that during the heat she could have more violent attitudes than normal, as he had seen the first weeks during hr preheating, in where a scathing comment from Lance made Pidge end up hitting him. But he knew that her craving and biological strangeness were not part of normal heat. Keith didn't know it in practice, she was the first omega that helped during her heats, but he was sure what she was suffering was a product of the heat of a high-level omega.

An omega with tendencies of Alpha, a strange genre of its kind that rarely appeared in human biology, a hoarder and capricious who demanded immediate satisfaction when they needed it, or took it by force regardless of the consequences. They didn't hang into submission easily in the face of higher genders and could become violent if the situation warranted them. If omegas used to be difficult to find in society, a high-level omega was a biological strangeness that still had no concrete explanation.

But Keith thought it was something that Pidge perfectly fit. The other Alphas hated their class for the little submission they expressed even against them, but Keith was not an Alpha who enjoyed power, felt uncomfortable and out of place even when Shiro told him that he was a natural leader and had worked on it. But Keith simply felt that that was not for him, there was more beta genetics in his blood from his father than most liked to see.

But with Pidge he never felt the need to use his power, they were equally reserved and didn't bid more when neither of them felt the need to speak, but they knew they could trust each other when they needed it. Part of her temperance and energy at what she was passionate about was what had caught her attention when he met her, as he called his attention, and when he discovered a person as broken and fragile as he was about that shell of indifference and sarcasm that he carried before others, ends to fall in love in her.

Between them, there were no secrets and they complimented each other in a way that almost seemed like they were made for each other. Neither Pidge nor Keith believed in the bonds of the intended couples, but if they existed, they definitely believed that it would feel like what they had.

And in the new dynamic that they were immersed, Keith could see himself enjoying the following jealousy with her having control as long as she wanted.

There were opportunities when he even felt a crooked pleasure when she bit around his neck while using it to rub around his knee, but preferred to shut up at the thought that she could use it to deprive him of his pleasure. He would have more opportunities to discover what other things he enjoyed in bed with his partner, meanwhile, all he worried was that Pidge could survive her first heat.

As she slept peacefully on his chest as if nothing could torment her rest, he felt that her hips began to roll tentatively on his leg.

Keith watched her for a few moments, thinking that perhaps she had woken up and it was only her way of showing him. But she didn't even open her eyes and her movements were moderately slow, which led him to assume that she was perhaps dreaming.

Until a wave of pheromones felt in the air with a single blow, he now knew that Pidge had woken up, just after a possible wet dream. Her hips stopped for a moment, making Keith think that she probably wasn't even aware of what she did the first time until he felt her crotch stroking again with more momentum than before.

Now Keith was sure that was completely intentional.

''Are you awake.'' Asked when he saw that she didn't still open her eyes even when her hips kept moving awkwardly, Pidge hummed in affirmation after a few seconds.

''Keith...'' Pidge groaned awkwardly sticking her nose into the hollow of his throat, where his glands released the smell she needed to calm her craving. ''It bothers me…''

''I know, I know…''

He brought one of his hands to the center of her body to make sure his suspicions as she began to lick his neck, where the area of his glands continued to release his scent to reassure the anxiety of her inner omega. Pidge's sweatpants were damp at the palpable need for a new wave of heat that needed to be released quickly, surely it had been what woke her in the first instance as a product of her dreams. So he accommodated her on top of his body to have a comfortable position when working. She groaned with happiness when Keith tempted with one of his fingers on the cloth of the cover, swallowed heavily when he connected with her lost gaze that claimed some relief.

It must be very difficult and uncomfortable for her, he thought. Being a slave to her desires when she barely opened her eyes.

Cautiously, he put his hand inside his girl's pants and began to gently massage the contour of her lips, just as she liked the first minutes, then enter the first finger on the inside of the walls that were so willing to open for him as he remembered. Pidge held on tightly to his shirt as she groaned how good it felt to have his Alpha's hands take care of her so properly. She clenched her legs for a moment when an overwhelming sense of pleasure hit her senses at the moment the thumb of his hand touched her needy clitoris, enjoying the feeling of having Keith working inside her in the meantime.

His Alpha purred at ease when listening to her enjoy so openly what he gave her. But he had to be careful, Pidge's heat sometimes tended to turn her somewhat violent during the first hours.

The constant movement of her hips over his hand to meet against his touch caused Keith's knot to stir strongly under his body, drawing a deep sigh that connected near his girl's ear. Pidge moved precisely where her butt connected against his crotch, pounding harder than he could bear for his own good, she was making the entire process of control a little more difficult.

He increased the speed of his hand without waiting to be told, he had to end that torment before the situation escaped his hands. His hand at that point was completely soaked in her heat fluids, which made it easier for him to slip inside.

The sounds inside the room were deeply obscene, from how her wet pussy was lubricated to facilitate Keith's work, to her moans of satisfaction and enjoyment of the sensations. Pidge was the first to lose the shame of the first few times, indicating clearly and loudly where she enjoyed being touched the most, while Keith was barely able to mention a word by observing how beautiful she was losing the reason for her instincts. Low growls and erratic breathing was sometimes the only thing that resonated on the walls when they both lost their sanity.

Keith drowned for a moment when one of Pidge's hands headed towards the inside of his clothes, feeling the place where his knot was completely active due to the constant rubbing of her butt. Keith stopped his hand to disgust Pidge and took both arms away from the reach of his knot, she growled negatively.

His breathing was erratic and deep, he hadn't realized that he began to breathe heavily from the moment she started that wicked game to get him out of her mind.

Pidge only laughs sardonic. She knew and enjoyed that he was losing control of his impulses with her.

''You know... I won't be able to contain myself if you do that.'' Keith said as his breathing regularized, Pidge, however, tentatively pounded her hips over his knot, making him growl loudly. ''Pidge...'' He warned.

''I don't want your hands, it's not enough anymore.''

''You're saying inconsistencies.''

''I'm demanding that you satisfy me accordingly!'' She hissed in response, writhing against the prison in his arms, but Pidge couldn't let go, Keith was still much stronger than she was. ''Keith... Please, it hurts a lot.''

''You know we can't do that...'' He stopped abruptly when he felt Pidge's butt tense on his shaft. ''Not yet…''

''Keith...'' She groaned in response as if the mere act of imprisoning her was painful for her. ''You don't love me, alpha?''

He took it by surprise for a few seconds, enough for Pidge to break free and slide over her chest to look directly at him, with a cloudy look and a smile that indicated an imminent danger.

Keith meanwhile, couldn't move or prevent her from doing what she wanted, she ran her hands over his arms as he belonged to her, rocking sweetly on her hips as she bit her lips over what she planned to do with him. He was completely drugged with her pungent smell that surrounded him like a fateful mist.

He had underestimated her status of high omega in heat. Keith was completely at her mercy and no longer felt any need to stop what she planned for him. For Keith, let her open it if he could satisfy her.

He felt his knot slip without difficulty against her walls that contracted on his axis. A deep groan was the only thing that came out of his throat and the gratifying sensation of her teeth surrounding his throat.

''Now, leave it to me.''

Keith was in trouble.

* * *

_Continue in Day 28:** Enflame. **_


	28. Day Twenty-Eight: Enflame

**Enflame**

* * *

_Universe: **Omegaverse!AU**_

* * *

Pidge could feel the smell of fried bacon that her mother prepared for breakfast hit her nose hard when she opened her eyes, wishing she could taste it as if she hadn't eaten it for a long time. Her father's laughter from the kitchen and her brother's rumble as he went down the stairs was enough to make her understand that her entire family was home again. And if she was lucky, Pidge could get an extra portion of bacon before Matt snatched it away.

She stretched out on her bed lazily, throwing some blankets and cushions around her on the floor by accident, the remains of a nest still hovering over her bed as the only memory of the stormy week she lived a couple of days ago, but Pidge didn't feel like undoing it at the moment.

Even when she was aware that what she lived with Keith hadn't been part of a wet dream, a product of her uncontrolled hormones, having a thick smell even loitering in her room guaranteed a better rest. It was as if Keith still stood by her side even without being, which seemed ridiculous, but it also made her feel comforted.

She never thought that jealousy would lead her to have such basic and instinctive behaviors, but Pidge was happy that she had at least been accompanied by an Alpha as attentive as her boyfriend.

She went down the stairs slowly while her legs got used to walking after being in bed for many days, seeing her family chatting and eating like an ordinary morning, as if nothing had happened, which she deeply appreciated. Even if she knew they were aware that she was helped by Keith to pass her pains while they weren't at home, they wouldn't press more than they should to respect her privacy. Just as it happened with her brother the first time he went through his period of heat, they left everything she could need for her cramps, and enough food so she wouldn't have to strain to cook while they were outside.

Her parents decided to spend the week on the outskirts of the city to take advantage of a couple's time, and not to disturb her daughter's senses any more during her warmth than those who became extremely sensitive to any nearby sound or smell. As long as they weren't dangerous heat stages, such as the danger of internal hemorrhages or high fevers, it was used to keep the omegas as far away from stimuli that could torment their rest, so leaving the families used to be a decision frequent. Her mother, before leaving her, told her that she was the one who decided to call on Keith's help if she considered it necessary, as long as it was with caution and care. Pidge didn't answer at that time, but the next day she preferred to call him when she failed to sleep because of her cramps.

Her brother meanwhile preferred to spend a week with Shiro, so she wasn't surprised to find marks under his neck that he tried to cover himself with a coat while talking to his father about the new Garrison programs. It was a useless exercise, the smell of Shiro was all over his body.

The only good thing she remembered all week, is that despite having wavered with preventing Keith from knotting her during her heats, (or more technically, that she had manipulated him in a moment of weakness until she was able to impale herself around his knot) is that they prevented it from being bitten, or that would definitely have been a topic of conversation between both families.

The fact that she knotted it wasn't a big problem. Pidge could avoid pregnancy with special suppressants that she took from her brother's room when her season of heat ended, but a mark was a much more complex matter that couldn't be taken lightly.

When she finished breakfast, Pidge decided to take her things quickly to go to school before her mother began with problematic questions that Pidge had no intention of answering yet. Although she loved her so much as to trust many things that the common people considered unthinkable, since the dynamics of omegas were still a moderately forbidden matter in society's view, her mother was still an overly intrusive Alpha about her private life.

She came to the Garrison with some shame when some eyes began to settle on her differently. Pidge knew it was due to the end of her heat and her scent was still releasing certain pheromones that attracted even some betas around her. But being subject to looks was something Pidge still felt too scary. She didn't like to attract attention most of the time when in her experience she always used to be negative, and now feeling like a dam in the savannah where predators stalked her before she launched herself wasn't comfortable.

God, she hated being a damn omega.

''It seems you didn't have a good week.'' Pidge growled in response when she heard Lance by her side as he headed for her first class of the day.

''None your business, Lance.'' She said with more poison in her voice than she would have liked, but it was enough for Lance to understand that she wasn't in the mood that day.

''Hey, I don't want to argue with you, calm down Pidge. Did something bad happen in the morning?''

''Not really. Only awkward changes and everything.''

She avoided the eyes of her classmates as soon as she got to the classroom that belonged to her, being followed by Lance who began to understand the reason for her attitude as soon as some curious looks landed on her. For a moment he thought he could hear a grunt of protest from one of her companions when she passed by. Lance sighed heavily as he sat beside her.

''You'll be fine?'' Lance asked worried, Pidge smiled weakly as soon as she felt the scent of him looming around her, as if he were protecting her from others.

''Yeah, it will only be a few days until I stop stinking of sex.''

''I think that's the real problem.'' He moved closer to Pidge to prevent their conversation from being of interest to others. She watched him confused. ''If you meet Keith during breaks, let him give you his jacket or something.''

''Why?''

''God Pidge you're not going to make me explain to you.''

A faint blush appeared on Lance's face. Pidge smiled mischievously for a brief moment, she adored that he cared so much for her as a younger sister, but he owed her since before his week of heat for bothering her unduly, and if she could embarrass him in the process while explaining something basic like the impregnation of the scent of an Alpha, she would take advantage of it.

It wasn't a situation that seemed suspicious since a few years ago Pidge was a beta just like her brother. And it was valid to think that she really didn't understand very well the dynamics of an omega when it was never necessary.

Lance cleared his throat briefly before continuing, Pidge made her best effort to continue looking ignorant on the subject.

''Okay listen, omegas like you and I are able to impregnate the smell of our partner, it mixes on our body like a second aroma, that makes others, especially other alphas, know that you are paired.'' Pidge nodded slowly, he was really explaining it quite well, which impressed her. "That will prevent others from throwing on you. You completely removed Keith's scent when you took a shower, that's why people think you're an omega without compromise.''

''I had to do.'' She answered incredulously, but still maintaining a low tone. ''I wasn't going to keep all the sweat and other things on my body.''

''Those 'other things' kept you safe, Pidge, and with the end of your heat, some may think that you are not only free but also willing to have sex to find a partner.''

''Oh god, this is hell.''

She groaned overwhelmed, Lance patted her back, understanding. It wasn't a piece of information that was commented openly, much less in the classes given by the school before adolescents went through the process of puberty and discovered the genres in which they belonged. But usually, the omegas were too possessive with the scent of Alpha after their jealousy to quickly get rid of it during baths. He had to assume that with Pidge something was going to be different. To be an omega, there were too many of her mother's genes in her.

''I will tell Keith that you are looking for him after class, talk to him and explain the situation. He will surely understand.''

''Thank you, Lance.'' Pidge said with some more relief. ''I just hope this ends at the end of the day.''

''Yeah...'' Lance smiled awkwardly as soon as he felt the thick scent of more than one Alpha in the room, with clear intentions to draw his friend's attention to a possible courtship. ''Me too.''

* * *

Although the atmosphere felt tense during classes when her classmates began to growl, the day passed without major problems because her teacher kept the alphas in the classroom at bay. She felt tense, so her inner omega began to release a scent of stress all over the place, causing her companions to stop for now.

If she was scared, it would be impossible for an Alpha to accept her. So, they decided to calm down in the middle of class, paying attention to the board until Pidge even forgot for a moment the whole situation.

But as soon as classes were over, she quickly left for Garrison's advanced pilot zone without looking back or answering the call of her classmates who were completely ignored, she had to find Keith as soon as possible before any event incident happened because of her hormones.

Pidge was scared, she didn't like the idea of having to use her partner to be left alone because of a biological problem, but it was the most efficient solution at the moment. Galaxy Garrison was a huge place with too many alphas running for the space program, so she was the weak individual at the time, and she had to find a way to defend herself from predators who watched her with interest.

When she came to the spacecraft hangar, she found almost no one in sight, so she thought it would be better to wait for him in that place in the meantime. The hangar was open so its smell wasn't as intense as in a closed place. She approached one of the new models that would be launched as a scientific project next month that her father had been talking about for a while. The ship was immense, and Pidge was supposed to take them to the Triton moon in less than three months on the first trip.

It was a structure with fascinating technology, she wondered when it would be the day, she, like her family, would enter the confines of the universe with her own crew.

She hoped it would be soon.

''You shouldn't be here.'' Pidge looked away when she heard a guy a couple of years older walk towards her severely irritated by her presence, her smell reached her strongly, mixed with some curiosity. ''This is the hangar of the advanced piloting course, return to the first-year zone.''

''I'm looking for someone.'' Responded determined, he frowned as if he hadn't understood.

''I'm not suggesting you come back, I'm ordering you.''

''And who the hell are you to come and order something from me?'' She growled irritably, but that guy only took her arm tightly and began to take her towards the exit. ''Let go!''

''Shut up.'' Pidge took a deep breath when she heard his voice rumble in her head, he had used his voice with her. He didn't control her completely but hindered her senses for a few seconds. ''It's amazing that I have to take a damn omega to where it belongs, can't you behave like normal people?''

''Let go.'' She tried again to get out of his grip while trying not to trip over her own feet while walking, but he was stronger and she felt dizzy. ''Just... Keith...''

''What do you have to talk to the emo boy?'' Inquired throwing it with more force, Pidge groaned in pain. ''Won't it be your boyfriend, isn't it?

Pidge showed her teeth in response, something in his tone was not exactly kind when she heard how he meant Keith, she wanted to bite his face to remove that cynical smile from his lips, scratch his throat or at least kick him in the crotch to let her leave her alone.

But in less than an instant, a familiar smell and hands around her shoulders drove her away from that subject like a lifeguard. She looked over to meet Keith, who frowned in irritation and part of his upper lip trembled avoiding showing teeth.

She performed a happy trill from the bottom of her throat when Keith walked along with her toward the opposite direction of the exit. She was sure that he had exchanged a couple of words with the annoying guy that threw her as if it were a dog, but she was so focused on feeling her smell to get out of the trance that the damn asshole had left her that she didn't pay much attention.

They sat in boxes outside the hangar, where only a couple of pilots were outside chatting or drinking some coffee. Pidge was sure that her classes had started a few minutes ago, but she was so calm next to Keith that she thought it wouldn't be so bad to skip them for the day.

''You have to be careful next time.'' Keith said after several minutes in silence, she watched him carefully. ''That guy was a newly graduated cadet; he could have sent you to the director's office if he wanted to.''

''I didn't do anything wrong, he treated me like I was an insect to smash. Damn fool...''

''If you feel like revenge, you could tell Shiro or your father.'' Keith shrugged. ''It wouldn't be very difficult for him to receive a warning for treating you badly. What he did anyway was unfair.''

''No.'' She answered a little tired. ''I don't want to resort to that at the moment, I will fight my own battles. Besides... I'm reserving it when I really need it.''

''How to sneak off to Iverson computers?'' Keith inquired amused, she laughed maliciously.

''Exactly.''

''I doubt that your father agrees to defend you with that.''

''It doesn't matter if he agrees with what I do, but that it helps me so that Iverson doesn't drive me out of Garrison.''

''How ruthless you are Katie Holt.''

''You are the least indicated to talk about ethics.''

Keith shook his head laughing at her, but Pidge saw the sweetest and warmest smile that made her heart completely tender, felt her glands relax to give way to a thick, sweet fragrance as she approached him a little more, until they were hugging while they watched as the ships began their test flights, the smell that Pidge released at that time was very similar to the flowers that her mother loved to grow at home. She couldn't help it, she loved that boy too much. Keith had been with her at the most fragile moment of her life and never stopped treating her with tenderness and affection, even when she had become really violent from time to time.

She vaguely remembered how the other alphas watched her from the moment she entered Garrison that morning, as the guy treated her just for believing she was being upset. Pidge hated the alphas who thought of her as if it were a nuisance or a prize to win. Keith was the only Alpha capable of emerging in her feelings that flowed with just a simple smile, a fire from which only her smell and kisses **inflamed** from her vestiges.

They stayed there all day. Away from the eyes of others, there was no other place they wanted to be than in each other's arms while their aromas mingled as a demonstration of possession in the other.

At least that would make it clear that Pidge didn't need another Alpha.


	29. Day Twenty-Nine: Elegance

**Elegance**

* * *

_Universe: **Victorian! AU**_

* * *

She tightened his tie more tightly so that the knot was perfect enough and the collar of his shirt didn't get messy, earning a small claim from her son for pulling him while ordering the last details of his outfit made for that afternoon, where important figures and renowned people would visit the estate of her dear friend Allura that afternoon. Katie gave him a brief warning look to keep his still for a few more seconds as soon as she heard a refusal about the outfit that Katie chose so carefully while removing wrinkles from his suit with her hands to finish her job.

''Daddy, mom is squeezing a lot.'' The boy complained as soon as he saw his father enter the room looking for something in the furniture that decorated it. Katie raised an inquiring eyebrow.

''You are very wrong if you think that your dear father will help you escape, I still have to brush your hair.''

''Pope!'' The fearful boy groaned at his mother's words, but Keith just shrugged with a funny laugh as he continued searching through the drawers of the room.

''I'm sorry buddy, mom is ordering you properly so that all of our friends see how big you've grown since last summer.'' Keith said approaching his wife, drawing her attention with one hand on her shoulder. ''Pidge, do you know where I left the silver shirt cufflinks?''

''They broke up at Lance's house during your last friendly competition.'' Answered sardonic Pidge, hitting both hands in allusion to the fight they had months ago for drinking too much. Keith walked away ashamed of his wife. ''You can use the wolf shirt cufflinks, they will look good with your jacket.''

''Yes, I think you are right.''

She snorted in response listening to her husband head towards the bathroom with the ornaments on his hands while doing her best to battle with the hair of her beloved son. The knots that were created while sleeping could only be thanks to the genetic inheritance of the Holt family. So she would be lucky if she made Steven look presentable after playing around her dear friend's farm. Her son had the bad habit of jumping and jumping into the grass as soon as she lost sight of him for a few minutes, something he had categorically not inherited from her at all.

Katie had to make sure that her image looked impeccable at least until they arrived at Allura's house in a few more hours, or all her work during the morning would have been useless. Usually, they were the employees who had to take care of her son's attire, but Katie couldn't allow anyone to take care of Steven from birth, just as her mother did with her and her older brother, even giving him of breastfeeding during the first months. Something unthinkable for a woman in her class and strongly criticizing her social circle, but when Katie had given her son to a nurse the first days of his birth reluctantly, something inside her heart was removed from possession and jealousy.

She wanted to be the one to feed her son, take care of him, dress him and educate him in the sciences that her family loved so much. Having it only for her and that nobody dared to interfere in her upbringing. Keith on the other way, didn't turn mostly against when he learned that Katie dismissed the nurses he hired for the care of his firstborn, even thinking that it was much better for someone close to be in the care of his beloved son.

But Katie would never have thought that raising a child was such an exhausting task. Even at just four years old, Steven seemed to have a personal record of making his parents lose their temper before they could send him to military school. Keith used to have a little more patience with him, letting Katie know that during his childhood he also mediates his parents' patience with almost vandalism. Katie almost admired her mother daily when she had to deal with her son's attitudes in which she often saw her attitude and temper reflected in him.

In spite of everything, she loved her firstborn deeply.

''Keith, did you remember to lock the wolves before leaving?'' Katie asked when she saw her husband get in the car. He nodded securely indicating to leave.

''Yeah, Beezer will release them during the afternoon.''

''Mom, let's stay at home, Kosmo will miss us.'' Steven asked with a hint of affliction in his eyes. Katie stroked his head affectionately.

''Don't worry about him, you heard dad, they will be fine without us. Don't you want to see Uncle Matt and Uncle Shiro, honey? They have missed you all this time.''

''... Yes?'' Katie gave him a big hug at her innocent tone.

''Speaking of uncles...'' Keith said with a serious countenance. ''How long do you think it takes for Lance and Allura to get out of the shadows?''

''Who knows, sometimes I asked me which of the two is blinder to the interests of the other.'' Katie smiled wistfully. ''I remember that when I was waiting for Steven, they behaved quite collaboratively with each other... I thought they would finally realize their feelings, but I guess it wasn't enough.''

''This is ridiculous, at this rate they will die ignorant about what they feel for the other. Those cowards''

''Since when are you so engaged in the interests of others, dear?'' Katie asked somewhat surprised about Keith's recent interest, he removed himself uncomfortably from his seat, without connecting his gaze to her.

''How strange is my concern for a dear friend?''

''Yes, especially if it's Lance. You usually enjoy his misfortune.''

''... Okay.'' He answered resigned, he knew that lying to Katie was a useless task. ''I may have benefited economically from his indecision.''

''Have you been betting with Hunk again?''

-''With Shiro. And honestly, the game lost the fun for years.''

''Oh my god, you are terrible people.''

''That's what Matt said when he found out and started betting on Allura's favor three months ago.''

Katie was perplexed to learn that her brother had also lent himself to entertain the situation of her friends, preferring to change the topic of conversation before the new projects that her husband's company was starting and prevent her son from knowing the bad practices of his father. It was impressive how much Keith had changed since he began spending time with Hunk and Lance, but even for her to bet on her friends' private life was to cross the boundaries, she didn't want to deal with Allura's wrath as soon as she found out.

Steven just watched with disinterest through the window as if nothing they talked about had to do with him, which Katie thanked.

So neither of them realized that on their son's face there was a countenance highly concerned about the situation of his dear uncles, seriously thinking that that afternoon he had to prevent his uncle Lance from continuing to be ''sad''.

* * *

''Pidge, nice to see you again!''

''Hi Allura.'' She was greeted by a big hug from her dear friend who almost made her lose her breath. ''I see that my mother's plants have grown quite a lot in your garden.''

''Colleen was very kind in giving me the juneberries that remind me so much of my childhood, I couldn't help planting them as fast as I got home.'' She said looking towards the area where flowers were seen through the crowd. ''Romelle and Coran say they are the most beautiful and well-groomed flowers they have been fortunate to know.''

''That wasn't because of my mother, you have taken care of them with great care.''

Katie answered with fun; it was nice to see Allura smile when she talked about her past. After a terrible illness that took her father's life a few years ago, Allura's smile was difficult to appreciate for several months. But her mother's gift was certainly right.

Now her friend looked much livelier. As she remembered the first years.

''Steven, don't run around people!'' They heard Keith from the other side of the garden. Katie hoped her son wouldn't get in trouble just when they arrived.

''It seems that your son is still as energetic as I remember.'' Allura smiled, Katie growled slightly.

''Yes, I just hope that energy doesn't end by breaking a leg.''

''Come on Pidge, I remember that one of your biggest fears was to become a copy of your own mother. Let your child make his own mistakes while enjoying a good afternoon. I asked my pastry chefs to prepare peanut butter cookies.''

Katie nodded after a few seconds and wanted to taste the cookies that Allura ordered for her delight. She could enjoy a quiet afternoon at a party of great **elegance** without thinking that her child would get into trouble for a couple of hours, isn't it?

* * *

He took his son's neck before he dared to get away more than allowed and escaped again as he did fifteen minutes ago while talking with Hunk about his new recipes at his restaurant.

''You know you shouldn't walk away, Steven.'' He scolded him severely by approaching him, but his son just writhed on his grip trying to break free.

''I need to find uncle Lance.''

''Well, you found uncle Lance just the way you wanted!'' A jovial voice called the attention of both as soon as they saw Lance approaching his direction. ''I didn't know your son preferred me over you, mullet. I must tell you that it feels like a small triumph.''

''I don't think that's the case.'' Keith said irritably. ''He has been obsessed with you all day.''

''Oh yeah?'' He approached Steven to stroke his partially messy hair. His appearance was a vivid image of his father, with a malicious look very similar to his mother.

''Uncle Lance, I want you to stop being sad!''

''Ohh! Seriously?'' Asked surprised, Keith didn't seem to understand very well what his son was saying. But he preferred to follow the game. ''Very well, I listen to you.''

''Let's go to the garden.'' Steven answered determinedly while taking the sleeve of his suit with one of his hands.

''Do you know what he plans?'' Keith shrugged as he followed.

''My experience has concluded that it is better to follow the game. He won't tell you even if you ask him.''

Once they reached the garden where the meeting was on course, they saw how Allura was surrounded by many of her closest friends who enjoyed a pleasant chat under an awning, including his wife who was holding a tray full of peanut butter cookies just for her.

Steven started running towards Allura as soon as he located her among so many people around, taking him in her arms. Keith knew she was his favorite aunt and had a childhood crush on her since last winter.

''Aunt Allura, can you pass me your hand?'' Steven asked as soon as Allura left him on the floor. She nodded interestedly.

''Do you want to hold my hand during the afternoon?''

Allura said amused, Steven nevertheless effusively shook his head, placing it on top of Lance's hand without warning. A loud gasp came out of the mouth of everyone present who surrounded him. Allura, who kept her face from blushing when she felt Lance's warmth on her palm, watched her nephew confused.

''Do you want me to take Uncle Lance's hand?''

''Yes! Uncle Lance is sad, so if you take his hand as mom and dad do it when they are sad, Uncle Lance will stop being.'' Everyone's heart was tender at the innocent request of the child.

''But buddy, I'm not sad.'' Lance tried to talk with some fun in his eyes.

''No, you are. Mama said in the car that dad and the others were having fun with your misfortune because you like Aunt Allura and you are too coward to confess.''

A sepulchral silence traveled all over the place as soon as Steven's words came out without any bad intentions, causing both Lance and Allura's countenance to change from happiness to a stoic, almost contemplative face.

The next thing Steven saw was both his uncle Hunk and his father fleeing from his uncle Lance, and he didn't see Matt or Shiro again for the rest of the afternoon, listening to his mother who probably ran away from the party for fear of his aunt Allura. What seemed funny, since his mother didn't stop laughing for the rest of the day.

Steven remembered returning home early that day, his father seemed to have been irritated as his eye looked extremely swollen and his face bruised. His mother told him that he had fallen off a horse and didn't have to worry because he had earned it, nor the sadness of his uncle Lance.

A few months later, he learned that they were preparing for a long-awaited marriage. Steven was depressed for a moment knowing that his aunt Allura would marry a man other than him, but he knew that his uncle Lance would make her very happy.


	30. Day Thirty: Mist

**Mist**

* * *

_Universe: **Fantasy!AU**_

* * *

''Keith?'' He felt that someone was pulling his sleeve drawing his attention, meeting a worried look from Pidge. ''Are you okay?''

''Yeah... Why wouldn't it be?'' Asked uncomfortably while directing his attention to another place, some nymphs began to make a food competition in which Hunk seemed to be winning. She hummed incredulously to get his attention again.

''You've been looking at that plate for twenty minutes. Lance is betting that you could be like this all night.''

''Ohh.''

He placed the empty plate on a nearby table, returning to the same place he had been throughout the evening. Not that Keith didn't want to talk to others, the air from the balcony window felt good enough to move into the living room, where being surrounded by a sea of people wasn't exactly something that Keith felt precisely comfortable, his dark nature made the crowds seem overwhelming, so he didn't want to mix with each other despite the protests of his friends during the first hours in which he preferred to isolate himself for the moment.

From his place he could see Shiro and Matt laugh along with some close friends who were invited to celebrate their marriage, making a slight smile draw on his face. He liked to see Shiro happy after so long delaying his union with the person he loved, his work as an explorer made finding a suitable date a complete ordeal, until that night, where their souls would be united even after death.

That thought made Keith's interior stir uncomfortably, vaguely remembering what he visualized thanks to Allura's abilities.

Pidge was still by his side drinking from a transparent cup, silently keeping company, looking towards an unknown address in the room.

''If you feel uncomfortable, you can always go back to our home and rest, it's not like Shiro is bothered by it.'' She said after a few minutes in silence, Keith raised an eyebrow, curious.

''Is not that.''

''So?'' Pidge inquired, staring at him.

''What I saw in that cave... It's something worrisome.''

''I think you should stop thinking about that, Keith. It will end up obsessing you and it's not like you can avoid it.''

''So I hope it happens without doing anything?'' Keith responded frustrated, drawing the attention of more than one person around who moved away suspiciously when he saw a notoriously annoying dark elf. Pidge sighed heavily.

''It wasn't what I said.''

''So?''

''Keith looks around you, we're celebrating, we don't must to fight.'' The guilt ate his heart as fast as he heard her, causing the frustration inside to vanish completely. One of her hands landed on his chest, with some guilt in her expression. ''I know Allura is capable of showing you is scary; in part I feel guilty for taking you to her. But if you keep thinking about it, it won't prevent it from happening.''

''I know.''

He responded by taking her hand to bring it to his lips, kissing her knuckles with tenderness, Pidge smiled in response knowing that his concern was valid, she had also lost her mind when she met her prophecy years ago, before beginning her journey as a treasure hunter.

Traditional music began to emerge around the room while the lights dimmed to create an atmosphere as intimate as magical, small lights rose to enchant the atmosphere. In the center of the hall, Keith could see how Shiro and Matt began their first dance as a couple blessed by the union of the ancestors. They were simple and somewhat awkward steps the first few seconds since Shiro was not exactly a good dancer, but he tried his best until they both managed to reach a perfect pace.

Everyone was fascinated by the new union where both were the only ones dancing around as if they were the only people on earth, until Colleen and Samuel, Matt and Pidge's parents that Keith met during the week, joined in a welcome celebration by those present, and began to fill up with more couples who joined the couple's dance.

Even Hunk joined after a few minutes with Romelle, a girl as charismatic and energetic as Lance who joined their group as explorers a few months ago at the request of Allura.

The atmosphere was so joyful and lived with energy that Keith forgot for a moment about his worries until Pidge's hand felt over his. When he looked at her, Pidge bit her lip with longing for a quick look at the room where everyone enjoyed a good time.

Keith released a laugh between his teeth at the implicit question.

''I have two left feet.'' He declared as he let himself be pushed towards the center of the room, Pidge shrugged a little livelier while letting Keith take her waist with one of his hands, she rested hers on his shoulder.

''Look what a coincidence, I have two right feet.''

Both smiled as they took the position and began to imitate the simple dance that everyone in the room followed. To Keith's surprise, Pidge guided quite well on his steps, that even his lack of ability to keep up was not completely visible. It wasn't long until both were as synchronized as the rest of the couples, and despite being surrounded by so many people, Keith didn't feel uncomfortable at any time, his attention was directed to Pidge, who lowered the dim light looked wonderfully beautiful. Her eyes shone like the hottest fire through the mist of darkness, as did those freckles that subtly peeked over her skin. And that, at that moment, the reflection of the lights next to the makeup that her mother forced her to wear for the traditions, gave the illusion that it shone like the stars, and he would be delighted to count one by one throughout the night.

''Wow, it seems you don't do anything wrong.'' Pidge walked away to allow him to turn her around for a moment. Keith shrugged as if it wasn't the big deal.

''That's because I have a very skilled partner.''

''Yes, I think so too.''

Hearing her laughter was enough for Keith to feel that his heart was compressed with joy by having her in his arms that night.

Until again, the image of her being taken by the prince of the dark elves, returned to his mind painfully that he almost worried others as soon as they saw him take his head.

He growled loudly as the annoyance ceased, those images faded from his thoughts leaving his mind blank. When he looked up, Keith was being watched by his friends who asked if he needed anything or had hit his head by accident.

Allura, who previously saw her enjoy a dance with Lance a few minutes ago, was watching him worried. Something on her face made him think briefly that she also felt guilty for delivering a prophecy he didn't ask at any time.

He rose strongly, avoiding everyone's questions as he headed towards the exit asking for some space. Shiro immediately turned away from the others, saying that perhaps he just felt too tired, and if Keith needed something, he would go to them.

Pidge just watched him disappear a few steps without even calling him, she knew that when he needed to be alone, Keith was completely inflexible.

She just hoped he was fine.

* * *

He walked aimlessly for several minutes through the valley where a **mist** loomed in the dark until he decided to lie on the grass meditating on what happened. Not even the moon was visible over the sky, he was only with his thoughts and guilt for worrying his friends during such a special night. But Keith didn't want to deal with anyone at that time, he just wanted to be alone, with his thoughts, with regret at the idea that the person he loved most had the possibility of being handcuffed with the greatest jerk in the universe.

Keith didn't hate Lotor, but thanks to what Acxa spoke to him when they were during their explorations and the way he ended up taking advantage of others, he knew that he wasn't a completely honest person. The reason why Emperor Zarcon had stripped him of the village in the first place. Lotor was a manipulator, a man who loved the use of dialectics to others to take advantage of what he most craved, absolute power.

Just thinking that Pidge could suffer the misfortune of ending up with Lotor, perhaps it was because he could take her to that destination, and it was something that completely stirred his stomach. Because of his indecision about what he felt for her and the idea of thinking that perhaps he had more time to think about what many warned him since his relationship with her began.

Keith had to accept that an open and uncompromising relationship would eventually bore Pidge. She was a nymph, a supernatural being who united in body and soul to what she truly loved, and that project in all her forms in her life.

But he personally was scared.

That he ended up negatively, that she got bored of him, or that his love wouldn't last until the end of their days as it was supposed to be. Life had instilled in Keith that not everything turned out the way one planned, he lost his father from a very young age even when he had promised that they would be both for a long time. And when he met his mother, he learned that half of his inheritance belonged to a cursed race. What could guarantee that your relationship wouldn't end in misery just because he wasn't completely sure of his feelings?

He loved Pidge, but he didn't think she was able to love him forever, no one, really.

By surprise he felt a tongue lick the left side of his head, drooling him completely. There, he saw Kosmo extremely happy to find him, as if he had been separated for a long time, or perhaps he felt that his partner wasn't truly happy.

He stroked the contour of his ear as he saw that Pidge also approached him with a slight smile.

His heart was compressed with pain.

''Hey...'' He greeted her trying to look neutral. She sat beside him while Kosmo snuggled around them both.

''He always knows how to find you, even when we can't see you.''

''Yeah, he is a great buddy.'' Keith replied with a smile. Pidge laid her head on his shoulder with more force than necessary, showing her discomfort in a unique way. Keith didn't complain.

''Shiro wants to think you need to be alone for a moment, but I'm sure you're still thinking about that stupid prophecy.''

''Yeah...''

''If you want to talk, I can always listen to you. I got mine not fulfilled; you know?''

''You were about to be raped by an orc.'' Answered irritated, she just shrugged as if the fact didn't affect her.

''And you were there so that wouldn't happen. That was a tiny possibility.'' Pidge affirmed with a strong determination in her eyes. ''But I held on to it, I believed that someone would help me escape from that destiny. Do you know how difficult it was?''

''I know.''

Keith could give faith in it, so he didn't hesitate. It wasn't easy for either of them to trust others with such intensity, usually, even during missions, they tended to perform their tasks individually. So, he assumed that it was a true ordeal for her to imagine relying on someone else to not die as painfully as at the hands of the elves.

''Trust that you will know what to do so that this prophecy doesn't happen, even if that means depending on others.''

He looked at her for long seconds before nodding, still uncertain. He could see that the freckles that decorated her face didn't shine because of the lights in the room, but because of the natural magic around Pidge's veins, they were like stars, which guided him from the darkness that at that time tormented his thoughts. So he hugged her tightly before he realized, Pidge corresponded after leaving the initial shock.

''It would be much simpler if you weren't involved in that.'' Keith felt her hands cling more tightly around his back as if she could give him some relief.

''Okay Keith, Allura doesn't give the prophecies on a whim. She gives them to people who need to change their destiny. Change it, I'm sure you'll make it.''

''How are you so sure?'' Pidge took his face with both hands; the determination was engraved on her face.

''Because you are by far the most stubborn and proud boy I've ever met, you won't let something like that beat you, will you?''

Keith remained unchanging for a moment until he released a loud laugh that infected Pidge when she spread. He hugged her again, this time both of them lying on the lap of the cosmic wolf.

They stayed that way, for a long time, the dense fog that covered the sky began to slowly fade away to give way to hundreds of stars that shone brightly as if their future was promising. Keith felt it that way, with that sweet nymph by his side, he really felt he could do anything.

Even prevent Lotor from wafting her before him. But for that, there would still be in a very distant future.


	31. Day Thirty-one: Happily ever after

**Happily ever After**

* * *

_Universe:** Post canon**_

* * *

''It's amazing you still keep those old glasses of your brother.'' Collen commented more disgusted than surprised when she saw the dirty old frame on her hands, Pidge just shrugged without giving too much importance.

''I put them on Chip when I finished it, and I needed something old after all.''

''Haven't you brought that robot? I thought I was attached to you with some kind of strange technology, it's always closed when I go through your work.''

''Nah, while I'm out Chip can take care of my work, it serves more on earth.''

She tried to stay still as soon as her mother pulled a few strands more than she should while doing an elegant hairstyle over her head. Her hair was already falling on her back like when she was fourteen, vaguely reminding that smiling and innocent teenager who barely understood the world around her. For a moment, Pidge thought she was being her again, at least that day she felt more dreamy than usual.

She wondered internally if were hormones.

Her mother hummed curiously when Pidge tightened the frame with more force than she should.

''Be careful, you will break it before the ceremony.''

''I can't help it.'' She said barely, the nerves began to return, making her hands tremble slightly. Colleen smiled sympathetically, reminding herself as scared as her daughter was on the most important day of her life.

''Everything will be fine, sweetheart. Remember that this day is to celebrate your happiness, nothing has to go wrong. Unless you change Keith's name on the altar.''

''Can I?'' Inquired worried, Colleen laughed slightly.

''Unless you want to marry someone else, it is very difficult to happen.''

''No, I think that's impossible.'' Both smiled as Colleen continued her work, watching as her daughter's hands began to relax on the old frame she still held with longing.

''Are you sure that is what you want to sacrifice for tonight?'' Pidge smiled warmly, staring determinedly at her mother through the large mirror in front of both. ''Even Matt was surprised when he knew.''

''Completely.''

The lens mount was bent and somewhat damaged by the passage of time, feeling strange on her hands as a time ago when she used it frequently to cover her feminine features with the pseudonym of Pidge Gunderson, and as part of a secret promise to her family where she would find them where they were, if she had to cross the entire universe for it.

In effect, Pidge succeeded at sixteen. Being the first teenager to be part of a group of legendary heroes made up of an archaic legend that was almost lost as a simple fairy tale. Those lenses were one of the few possessions that accompanied her throughout the trip that felt so strangely distant, although only ten years had passed since the end of the war, and the reconstruction of planets was almost complete, Pidge still felt it like a dream too far away, almost alien to her at that moment.

She remembered with longing the years in which she piloted the green lion with her friends to stop the Galra empire from the devastation of the universe, naively believing that they would achieve it without losing anything in return provided they had the lions by their side. But to this day, seeing through the window how the statue in memory of Allura rose imposingly in the distance, part of her heart ached for her sacrifice.

She didn't remember her as Lance or Coran, who still mourned their loss when they thought that no one saw them in the halls of the new castle, but was her friend and a vital figure to keep rope when her forces faltered during the war. Who never gave up on any of them and supported her at all times, even if she herself hadn't been too kind to Allura from the beginning.

That is why Pidge and Keith, after a deep conversation, decided to celebrate their marriage on the planet of the new Altea. So, everyone, both body and soul, would be in the ceremony to be partakers of their union as husband and wife.

Pidge thought it was still a dream and that she would wake up on her desk in Garrison as part of her active imagination. She never thought much about the idea of marriage, her life in the search for her family at an early age, being a champion for almost all her adolescence and later becoming captain of the land defense force and training new defenders of the universe, made her desire to be part of a relationship or a family not being a high priority. Almost considering it as something that wasn't for her and that only technology and her friends at her side Pidge could find eternal happiness in her life. And possibly she would have died with the same idea.

Until her feelings for Keith grew as her relationship with her progressed even after the war, making her feelings change, and she wished had something else in her life. Something that she thought wasn't for her, and even to think that Pidge would simply not find anyone who loved her as she was in the way her family and friends did.

But he found that person precisely whom she considered vital in her life.

It was like a ghost, keeping around her silently, whispering a desire over her ear when she saw him walking at the Castle of Lions. When he supported her during the battles against the sentries and they synchronized uniquely as a team. Pidge thought those feelings died when Keith left with the Blade of Marmora, but it was still present when he came back with Lotor's truth and a new image.

Pidge remained ignorant of what she really felt for his leader and faithful friend until she realized that she could no longer hide it like a teenage interest.

One night where everyone gathered to spend a new year together on the planet Daibazaal, after alcohol loomed over their senses and the dream hit all their friends, Keith proposed her.

It took five years to start living together because of their jobs, and another five years to set a date for their marriage, partly caused by pressure from their friends to want to celebrate a marriage between the traditions of the Earth and Daibazaal.

The process was difficult to coordinate, even with the help of Lance and Kolivan who remembered in detail how the unions were made before the Galra empire took control of the universe.

But there was Pidge, looking at herself in front of a mirror with a completely white dress, as part of the Earth's traditions. She didn't want to be a princess, much less wear a dress too heavy to wear as Coran and Lance suggested, so she opted for a simple fall that fits elegantly on her waist, and sleeves that opened at the end giving her an appearance almost fancy as Krolia's suggestion, being the way traditional Galra dresses wore for a marriage ceremony. It felt like a fairy, almost thinking that it had come out of Tolkien's classic books.

But it was also a gift from Keith. And a way to show her that she was completely committed to both parts of his blood.

When her mother finished decorating her hair in a large braid that fell from the side of her neck, she saw that Colleen's eyes began to flood with tears.

Pidge's heart was compressed with happiness and sadness when she saw her mother so excited.

''Please don't cry mom.'' She asked in a groan, holding her own tears. ''If you cry, you will make me cry and Nyma will have to put on makeup again.''

''I'm not crying, I promise.'' She smiled giving her a warm hug, being careful not to ruin her hair. ''I never thought that this day would come, I am so happy to know that you will not die alone.''

''Mom!''

''What? It was a valid fear.'' She chuckled as she dried the tears that escaped her eyes. ''We will never be forever, and I know you love your friends very much, but is not the same, Katie, and even matt found a lovely relationship with that girl Nyma. I know you are a person strong enough to be alone, but your father and I are very happy that you have found someone who loves you as much as we do.''

''I will consider it as the way you tell me that you are proud of me.'' Pidge answered, answering her hug. Colleen hummed in affirmation.

''I've always been.''

* * *

''You know? If you keep moving, you will make a hole in the floor.''

''Can you leave here?'' Keith inquired irritated as soon as Lance took it to stop him. ''I don't remember inviting you.''

''You didn't it, Pidge did it! I didn't know you still hated me with everything we've lived together.'' He groaned with one hand on his chest and another on his forehead, in a dramatic pose. Keith sighed heavily as he moved again to walk around the place. ''Come on man, it shouldn't take long.''

''She had to be here twenty minutes ago.''

''Hey.'' They heard a greeting that both caught their attention, Shiro came with an outfit that Keith vaguely reminded him of the role-playing paladin that Coran used to make them play when they visited him, giving Keith a warm hug as soon as he saw him. ''How are you?''

''It could be worse.''

''Lies! Shiro, Keith just kicked me out of his marriage.'' Shiro raised an eyebrow at Keith to explain himself, he just made a gesture with his hand downplaying the matter.

''I'm worried, Pidge had to arrive many minutes ago.''

''Well, I ran into Nyma on the way. She told me that Pidge arrived late at the Hotel during the morning to be put on makeup so she will surely be late a few more minutes.''

''Did you hear Keith? Pidge will come, it's not as if she regretted eternity with you or something.''

They both realized how Lance's poor choice of words made Keith pale completely, sitting on the side of the altar to hide from the few guests who were sitting inside the chapel. Shiro shook his head avoiding hitting Lance for making Keith's nerves increase dangerously.

''You are amazing.''

''Sorry, I didn't know that could affect him. I mean, it's Pidge! She will not regret a courtship of years a few minutes after getting married.''

''But it's still Keith, Lance.''

Shiro said as if the answer was completely obvious, sitting next to Keith who had his head held between his two hands. Shiro looked sideways, watching carefully who was inside the chapel. He could see Curtis talking to the MFE pilots next to the entrance. The old commanders of Lotor observing the Renaissance paintings on one side and Krolia next to Samuel sitting in the first ones talking animatedly about some random subject of not enough to listen.

Shiro took a couple of cigarettes out of his inner pocket, which Keith didn't expect his friend to light, eagerly placing his lips as he approached the fire Shiro held between his fingers. Lance gasped as soon as he saw him, but preferred not to say anything at that moment. He knew that Keith really needed to relax even at the cost of that disgusting vice he had acquired during his years of humanitarian aid work.

After a few minutes and a couple of whiffs, Shiro broke the silence.

''You know Lance is playing.''

''What if she really doesn't come? What am I supposed to tell my mother? Or Kolivan?''

''You're overreacting much more than me in my marriage.'' Shiro replied laughing at his paranoia.

''That's because you knew Curtis loves you.''

''So you think Pidge doesn't?''

''She could find someone better. What kind of future can I give her? I spend most of the time traveling through the universe than with her.'' He looked down dejectedly. ''I wouldn't be impressed if she got tired of me...''

''Keith, I think you've let Lance's teasing get under your skin. Katie is as in love with you as you are with her.''

''… Do you think?'' He looked up at Shiro, he nodded smiling warmly, releasing another puff of smoke.

''I think so, she wouldn't have agreed to marry you if she wasn't because she was completely sure of what she was doing. It would be an offense on your part that you doubt her feelings. Don't you think?''

''I think you're right.'' He answered thoughtfully.

''Besides, I can attest that in marriage you often think if you chose correctly or not. Feelings change, but as long as you trust each other and can support each other there will be nothing to separate you from her.''

''Do you think we are able to support each other in spite of everything?'' Keith questioned putting out the cigarette. Shiro laughed openly.

''Well, you were the arms of Voltron, there is no one else in the universe that is able to support you as you two do.''

Keith smiled wistfully, those words echoed in his head vaguely recalling those days of the war in which he and Pidge were able to fight against ships full of enemies, with a facility and displacement that seemed to be made to be together.

Suddenly, people began to enter, claiming that the car in which Pidge was coming was already on its way.

Keith took a deep breath before getting up and being hugged by Shiro, much more confident and determined than he was minutes ago.

''Ready?''

''Ready.''

They placed themselves in position, waiting for the bride to enter through the main door. It was the first time that Keith wore a Galra suit like that, a black suit where he joined together with a violet-colored armor that gave him the impression that it was to honor the combative blood of his people. His mother watched him nostalgic from the front row, perhaps thinking about what it would be like if his father were there to see him marry the woman he chose to spend the rest of his life.

But Keith didn't feel sad at all, his father accompanied him at all times, as part of the energy of the universe that connected with each being even if he had left a long time ago.

Like Allura.

He heard the music begin as soon as he saw Samuel carrying the most beautiful woman the world had ever observed. Pidge wore a suit that seemed to have mixed both traditions, causing his heart to compress with bliss. He saw her laugh nervously as she approached enough to appreciate her better, her hair fell on the side of her neck, reminding her of the photo she was holding with her brother before the launch of the Kerberos mission.

Years ago, Pidge and Keith realized that, in one of those photos, he and Shiro were on one side watching some of the missiles that would be used for the flight. Pidge had laughed alluding that they were perhaps destined to meet. And at that moment, as soon as he received a warm hug from Samuel Holt and took his daughter's hand, he knew it was a reality.

Both were destined to be together, in whatever way.

When Pidge approached him to stand in front of the altar, she grimaced for a moment, drawing Keith from a strong movement that confused more than one person.

She gasped away in disgust.

''You smoked!'' Many people hummed worried, the discomfort of Pidge's face was evident and Keith felt he was in serious trouble until he remembered an obvious fact.

''You were thirty minutes late!''

''… Yeah, you're right.''

The panic disappeared as quickly as it came when both were placed in position, making more than one person laugh at the unique and honest dynamics of both.

* * *

''Keith was so nervous that it seemed that at any moment he would pass out, and Pidge looked like she would never have worn such high heels, but everything went well. I didn't know that the Galra were in the habit of burning their past possessions during ceremonies, it was quite interesting to see Pidge decide on Matt's glasses and Keith for his father's jacket.'' A slight sigh left his lips as he continued playing with the grass. ''I wish you were there to see it.'' Lance placed a new junyberry next to the statue, as part of his tradition every time he visited Altea. ''But I know you were there, proud of both.''

He swallowed the lump that stuck in his throat for a few moments at the thought that, somehow, he was convincing himself that his presence through life was the way he was satisfied to be close to the person that loved. Lance was happy for his friends, but a small part of herself felt full of envy when they started the first dance as husband and wife. He wanted to accompany them, but he needed a moment to remember that he was still there, beside him, recalling the beauty and grace that characterized her so much.

''I miss you so much Allura.''

A strong current alerted his senses so quickly that he relied on the marble not to be carried, Keith and Pidge who were laughing on the outskirts of Hunk's jokes were shocked when they saw how the blue lion descended from the sky, which he undertook flight to an unknown place in the universe almost a decade ago.

Everyone ran to the Allura statue where the lion seemed to have descended. There, like a lost dream, the white hair of two people welcomed a new future that they thought they would never be able to have for the cruelty of a few.

Lance ran as soon as he recognized the first figure who visited him almost every night, her promise had been real, she would never stop being by his side.

The blue lion began a new flight, her mission was accomplished and the future of their paladins was now in their own hands.

_**Happily ever after.**_


End file.
